Volverte a ver
by SolamenteDany
Summary: Años después de que Victoria Vega abandonara Hollywood Arts y Los Ángeles regresa a la ciudad, pensando que su ultimo año en la escuela de artes quedó en el pasado, pero un pequeño de ojos azules junto a su madre le muestran que no es así. Que hay sentimientos imborrables. JORI Aún no soy buena en resumenes, pero pueden pasar a leer y juzgar la historia ustedes mismos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Tori**

Me encontraba manejando camino al hospital donde trabajo, pero al llegar a un semáforo en rojo recordé el extraño sueño que tuve por la noche. Más que un sueño era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de como en mi último año en Hollywood Arts tuve algo que ver con Jade. En mi sueño vi claramente él día que empezó todo.

 **-Flashback-  
**  
 _Estaba en mi casillero cuando escuche a Jade gritarle a alguien que la dejará en paz, seguro Sinjin, pobre chico.  
_

 _-Vega, hay que hablar.- Dijo tomando mi brazo y arrastrándome hasta el armario del conserje.  
_

 _-¿Qué necesitas Jade?- Le dije cuando cerró la puerta tras nosotras.  
_

 _-¿Por qué supones que necesito algo?- Dijo ella con molestia.  
_

 _-Porque siempre que me traes aquí termino haciendo algo por ti, lo cual no me molesta ni sorprende.  
_

 _-Bien, pero lo que te diré hoy será bueno para ambas.- Después de eso solo se quedo en silencio viendo a mis brazos, me puse incomoda y hable para evitar ese silencio que me mataba.  
_

 _-Jade, tengo que ir a clases, solo dime que necesitas.- Dije nerviosa y ella al notarlo se empezó a reír.  
_

 _-Veras Vega, últimamente he visto y escuchado cosas muy extrañas, escuche que te gustaban las chicas, y también hay rumores de que yo te gusto. Y sé que uno es real porque el otro día iba pasando por tu casa y tú estabas besando a una chica en un auto._

 _-Jade, eso fue hace un mes.- Dije defendiéndome.  
_

 _-No te pregunte, también me enteré por ahí que tus padres no saben que te gustan las chicas porque no te aceptarían.  
_

 _-Mira Jade, no sé de dónde sacaste tu información, pero si lo que quieres es chantajearme ve directo a lo que quieres.- Dije ya sabiendo que querría algo para no decirles a mis padres._

 _-Hagamos un trato._

 _-¿Qué clase de trato?- Dije un poco a la defensiva._

 _-Tranquila Vega, no te alteres, solo quiero que esto sea bueno para ambas._

 _-No entiendo.- Dije un poco confundida, es obvio que si es chantaje saldré afectada de alguna u otra manera._

 _-Tú nunca, pero te explicaré. A ti te gustan las chicas, a mi no, pero quisiera experimentar un poco._

 _-Jade...Así que quieres que finja que...- Dije con precaución al ver por dónde iba la conversación y deje la frase en_ _el aire para que ella la completara._

 _-No, fingir no, seamos amigas con derecho, pero sin la parte de amigas, nos trataremos como siempre, solo que cuando yo tenga ganas de algo lo podré hacer, pero tranquila, no lo haré en público._

 _-Ya entiendo lo que quieres, pero aún no sé porque lo quieres._

 _-Ya te dije, es algo nuevo para mí y eso siempre atrae, además hay beneficios de por medio, lo pasaríamos bien y yo aprendería cosas, además de que tu familia no se enteraría de nada._

 _-No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo, es mucho para mí._

 _-Tienes tres días, el viernes quiero mi respuesta._

 **-Fin FlashBack-**

Quien iba a decir que la decisión que tome en ese momento fue un gran factor para estudiar medicina en lugar de música.

-¿Y ahora tú que tienes?- Dijo mi amigo entrando a mi consultorio.

-¿De qué hablas Mike?

-Llegaste directo hasta aquí sin saludar a nadie. Eso no es normal.

-Nada, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y sabes que esta profesión no es nada fácil, y aun me estoy acostumbrando a vivir en Los Ángeles de nuevo.

-Bueno, sabes que cualquier cosa me puedes decir, estaré en mi consultorio.

-Gracias Mike, ahora ve o nos regañaran por no estar trabajando.

-¿Quién lo haría? Este lugar es prácticamente nuestro, nuestros abuelos nos lo dejaron a ti y a mí.

-Sí, pero si decidimos que trabajaríamos en lugar de solo recibir el dinero hay que hacerlo.

-Está bien, yo solo quería ser buena persona contigo, pero aquí nadie me valora, nadie me quiere.- Dijo exagerando.

-Bobo. Fuera de aquí Ford, tengo cosas que hacer y tú también.

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer señorita ocupada?

-Tengo cuatro consultas lo cual me tomará como tres horas, luego mi hora de almuerzo, una consultas más y tengo que quedarme hasta que mi horario termine atendiendo emergencias. Después iré a comprar todo lo necesario para la comida de todo el mes y al final iré a mi casa a morir de aburrimiento, para así mañana repetir la misma rutina.

-Tori, llego tu paciente de la primera cita, Mike a tu consultorio que tu paciente tampoco tarda mucho en llegar.

-Hasta Martha me corre, nadie me quiere aquí, ya me voy pero luego no se quejen de que extrañan mi hermoso rostro.

Mi amigo siempre ha sido así de extraño, cuando lo conoces jamás te imaginarias que el chico tiene especialidad en oncología pediátrica y menos te imaginarias que haya terminado su especialidad tan rápido, apenas tiene 28 años y ya es un gran médico. Es dos años mayor que yo, pero fue mi apoyo en momentos en los que yo más lo necesité.

Nuestro destino siempre fue conocernos; nuestros bisabuelos fundaron este hospital como socios, luego paso a manos de nuestros abuelos, luego al padre de Mike y a mi tío pues a mi madre jamás le intereso tener el hospital y ella se alejo de la familia porque no aceptaba a mi tío pues a él le gustaban los chicos y mi padre le metió ideas en la cabeza sobre lo malo que era eso.

Yo de alguna manera conocí a Mike porque me había escapado de la clase de ballet y llegue a donde él practicaba futbol, le avente un balón a la cabeza porque él estaba molestando a una niña, pero después de esa "pelea" nos hicimos los mejores amigos. Creo que las mejores amistades siempre inician con ambos peleando o cayéndose mal mutuamente. Un día que fui a su casa, ahí estaban mi abuelo y mi tío, yo reconocí a mi abuelo por las fotos que mi madre nos enseñaba a Trina y a mí, y aunque sabíamos que no era necesario hicimos una prueba de ADN que salió positiva, con el tiempo fui teniendo un gran acercamiento con ellos, y mi tío siempre me trato como la hija que nunca pudo tener y su pareja también me trataba igual de bien.

Ahora el hospital prácticamente es de Mike y mío, mi tío y el papá de Mike aun lo manejan, pero está a nuestro nombre, dividido equitativamente.

Cuando termine mi turno había sido agotador, a emergencias llegó un chico con una alergia muy grave, también una chica con apendicitis, y después de eso al fin podía irme a casa, pero antes de salir escuche algo muy interesante.

-Lo lamento, si no tiene para pagar el hospital no se le puede atender.- Dijo la nueva recepcionista.

-Por favor, es solo un niño y es el hospital más cercano.- Dijo una señora desesperada con un pequeño de aproximadamente cuatro años en brazos con el brazo inmovilizado por unas tablillas que seguramente puso quien atiende a los niños en su escuela.

-No señora, además usted dice que no es la madre del niño y ni usted ni la madre de él tienen con qué pagar. Este es un excelente hospital, por lo tanto es muy caro, vayan a uno más barato.

-Sabes bien que el más barato está muy lejos, y no eres nadie para decidir quien pasa o quién no.- Dije un poco enojada.

-Señorita Vega… yo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó señora?- Dije ignorando a la recepcionista.

-El niño estaba jugando y se tropezó, pero al caer lo hizo sobre su brazo y la enfermera de la escuela dijo que había que traerlo para ver si no era una fractura.

-Bien, venga conmigo. Y tú si es una emergencia se pasa al paciente y ya, sin preguntarle si tiene o no dinero. ¿Entendido?

-Pero…

-¿ENTENDIDO?

-Si doctora.- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Acompáñeme señora, yo misma atenderé su emergencia. Y tú Sarah, haces eso de negar una emergencia y te vas de aquí sin importar de quien seas hija ni como hayas llegado aquí.- Le dije seriamente.

Al llegar a mi consultorio el niño seguía en brazos de la mujer y estaba llorando.

-Hola campeón, necesito que me digas que sientes.- Le dije con una voz dulce.

-Me duele mi brazo.- Dijo entre sollozos, y cuando volteo a verme sus ojos me recordaron a los de Jade.

-¿Te duele? Ven aquí, necesito verlo.- Dije tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo a la camilla.

Comencé a pasar mi mano por la parte donde él dijo que dolía y al hacerlo descarte la posibilidad de un esguince.

-Señora, al parecer es fractura, necesito hacerle una prueba de rayos X, pero para eso necesito autorización de algún familiar del niño, o si usted puede dármela.

-Sí, haga lo necesario.

-Gracias, si gusta puede venir con nosotros.

-No, yo esperaré a su madre, ya venía en camino y necesito explicarle lo que pasó.

-Bien, en recepción le darán una hoja que tendrá que contestar solo para abrir el expediente del pequeño aquí.

-Si gracias señorita, ahorita mismo la contesto.

-¿Cómo te llamas peque?- Dije tomándolo en brazos y poniéndolo en la silla de ruedas para evitar que el cargarlo moviera su brazo más de lo necesario.

-Alex.

\- Yo soy Tori, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo Alex?

-Sí, tu nombre es raro.- Dijo riéndose un poco.

Me lleve al pequeño y él constantemente volteaba a verme muy como si algo raro hubiera en mí.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara pequeño? A veces mi amigo aprovecha que descanso un poco y me dibuja cosas.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-No.- Dijo el volviendo a ver al frente. Al llegar al salón donde se hacen los rayos X se los hicieron rápido y luego lo regresé al consultorio y la mujer entró tras nosotros.

-Al parecer había un poco de tráfico, pero su madre ya está por llegar y ya llené las hojas que me dijo.

-Bien, cuando llegue que pase aquí con ustedes inmediatamente, solo que diga que viene con usted y la dejaran pasar.- Vi como al terminar de decirlo la señora mando un mensaje seguramente avisándole a la mamá del pequeño que la dejarían pasar.

Salí de mi consultorio para recoger los resultados de Alex y al regresar estaba todavía solo con la mujer que lo trajo.

-Bien pequeño amigo, creo que tendrás que llevar un yeso por tres semanas.

-¿Un yeso? Pero no podré escribir.

-¿Escribes con esa mano?- Le dije al ver que era el brazo izquierdo el que tenía lastimado.

-No.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Jajaja, bien, entonces no habrá problemas y vamos a ponerlo rápido para que puedas llevarte un premio.

Martha entró a mi consultorio como siempre lo hace, es mayor que yo por diez años, pero es la enfermera que comúnmente me ayuda en todo.

-Tori, ¿Por qué no te has ido? Tu turno ya terminó. ¿Has comido algo? Tampoco almorzaste muy bien.

-No, no lo hice, y que bueno que llegas, necesito ayuda para colocarle el yeso a mi amigo Alex.

-Yo te ayudo, pero niña, después de terminar te vas directo a comer algo.- A veces me trata como una niña pequeña, pero no me molesta.

Lo pusimos lo más rápido que eso se puede hacer y en algún momento la acompañante del pequeño salió del consultorio. Al terminar le di a Alex una estampa de Spiderman que él puso en su camiseta. Martha salió en busca de la mujer para decirle que Alex ya estaba con el yeso bien y en cuanto le dieran el alta en recepción se lo podrían llevar y yo me quede con el pequeño. Después de unos minutos llegó la mujer de nuevo.

-Al parecer hay un problema en recepción señorita, la señorita que me recibió no le quiere dar el alta a la madre de Alex.

-¿Qué? Vengan conmigo.- Dije mientras me quitaba la bata y la dejaba colgada, Alex bajó de la camilla y caminó junto a mí, cerré con llave pues después de arreglar lo de Alex me iría a mi casa.

Al llegar a la recepción vi pelear a Sarah con una mujer que solo vi de espaldas e intuí que era la madre de Alex.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Dije llegando hasta ellas y cuando la mamá de Alex se volteó vi que era Jade West. Ahora tenía el cabello completamente castaño, como cuando la conocí, pero al verla a los ojos por unos instantes todo el tiempo que compartí con ella vino a mi mente, cada beso y caricia, pero tenía que ser profesional, así que tuve que fingir que no pasaba nada, tuve que reprimir a la chica enamoradiza que aun está dentro de mí.

-La señorita dice que no tiene forma de pagar.

-Pero ya te dije que no tengo todo ese dinero, solo déjenme pagarles a plazos, incluso lo haré con intereses si quieren.-Dijo Jade desesperada.

-Mira Sarah, no hay problema, solo ten, cobra lo normal y dales una cita para dentro de una semana, para vigilar que todo siga en su lugar.- Le dije dándole mi tarjeta de débito. Debo ser profesional, pero tampoco puedo dejarla a su suerte cuando yo puedo ayudarla.

-Si señorita Vega.- Ella lo hizo y en cuanto registro el pago le dio el alta de Alex a Jade.

-Gracias Vega.- Dijo ella abrazándome, y aunque moría por devolverle el abrazo, simplemente no podía olvidar lo que pasó cuando tuve que dejar Hollywood Arts.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú!- Dijo Alex emocionado y yo lo voltee a ver.

-¿Quién?- Le dije confundida.

-Tú estás en una foto con mami y sus amigos.

-Ah, sí, fui con tu mami a la escuela.

-Ven Alex, creo que ellas tienen que hablar.- Dijo la mujer que trajo a Alex.

-Gracias Vega, yo te lo pagaré de alguna manera.

-No lo hice por ti, lo hice por Alex, yo ni siquiera sabía que es tu hijo.- Le dije fríamente.

-Vega, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso…

-No trato asuntos personales en el trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sí, ahora, te diré los cuidados que hay que tener con el yeso.

-Bien entiendo jamás me vas a perdonar.- Dijo muy bajo, si yo no le hubiera estado poniendo tanta atención ni si quiera lo habría escuchado, pero fingí que no lo hice. Aunque sé que no fue ella quien le dijo a mi familia sobre mi preferencia sexual, fue ella quien se lo dijo a la persona que lo hizo.

Después de explicarle lo que había pasado y los cuidados que tenía que tomar ella fue con su hijo y lo tomó en brazos.

-Señora West, yo tengo que regresar a la escuela porque solo tenía permiso para traerlo al hospital, y tengo que avisarle a la directora que todo salió bien.- Dijo quien acompaño a Alex todo el tiempo.

-Sí, gracias por traerlo profesora.- Mientras ellas hablaban yo fui con Sarah a preguntar por Mike, yo quería hablar con él sobre las extrañas cosas que me pasaron hoy, pero estaba en una cirugía y probablemente tardaría. Así que volví a Jade y su hijo.

-Adiós Alex, tengo que irme.- Le dije chocando su puño no lastimado.

-Adiós Tori. No le dijiste adiós a mi mami.- Me tomo del brazo cuando vio que me iba.

-Nos vemos otro día señorita West.- Le dije con educación simplemente para complacer al pequeño.

-Hasta luego Vega.

Después de eso solo subí a mi auto y conduje hasta la casa de mi tío, pues realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo.

 **Hola personitas que leen esto. En mi otra historia dije que dejaría Fanfiction por un tiempo, y eso era porque (además de que me fui de vacaciones por unos días) esta historia originalmente era CAMREN y la iba a subir en Wattpad, pero en el tercer capítulo que escribí decidí transformarla a JORI.**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva idea, y voy a intentar actualizar cada tres días, y si no puedo por lo menos cada sábado/domingo tendrán un nuevo capítulo. Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Tori.**

Como vivo en la misma zona residencial que mi tío fui a dejar mi auto a mi casa y camine hasta la de él, cuando llegué toque su timbre, aunque tengo llave pues viví con ahí por un tiempo prefiero darle su espacio.

-Tori querida, tienes llaves, sabes que puedes pasar cuando quieras.- Dijo Steve, el ahora esposo de mi tío.

-Sabes que yo prefiero darles su espacio, aunque me hayan dejado vivir aquí esta es su casa, no mía.

-Eres igual a tu tío, pero pasa, no te quedes ahí parada.- Dijo dejándome pasar a la sala.

Pase y me senté en el sofá de tres personas, yo sé que mi tío sigue trabajando, pero con quien quiero hablar es con Steve.

-Evan aun no llega, pero te puedo traer un té mientras lo esperas.

-En realidad con quien quiero hablar es contigo.- Dije tímidamente, pues aunque lo conozco desde hace años aun no sé si él me quiere como su sobrina, así como yo lo quiero como tío.

-Oh…bueno, entonces te traeré un poco de té, lo acabo de preparar porque iba a tomar uno mientras esperaba a Evan.

No me dejó ir a ayudarle, así que solo me quede en el sofá esperando a que regresara.

-Listo. Ahora sí, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar pequeña?- Dijo dándome una taza igual a la de él y sentándose en el mismo sofá que yo, pero girándose un poco para poder verme de frente, yo hice lo mismo.

-Necesito hablar con alguien sobre Jade.

-Está bien, pero yo no sé si soy el indicado para eso. Además pensé que no la veías desde hace ocho o nueve años.- Dijo él un poco confundido y sé que esta así porque él no sabe la historia completa.

-Ese es el problema, hoy llegó su hijo al hospital por una fractura, y yo lo atendí sin saber que su madre era ella. Cuando la vi no supe ni que pensar, pero su hijo es el niño más adorable que he visto, y ella dijo que no tenía dinero para pagar la cuenta, y al final la pague por ella.

-Pensé que la odiabas.- Dijo él con precaución, pues sabe que es un tema delicado.

-Yo también, pero no creo que sea odiar, solo quede muy dolida. Cuando la vi una parte de mi quería irse lejos de ella, pero también quería besarla.- Dije tristemente.

-¿Dolida? No entiendo nada, Evan me dijo que tú terminaste con ella por problemas que tenían en su relación, dijo que te engañó con otro chico y que le dijiste que no importaba, que ya no la amabas y esa fue una buena excusa para terminar con ella.

-Mentí.- Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué?- Dijo el poniendo la taza en la mesa y abrazándome protectoramente, como si fuera mi padre y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Nunca existió nada serio, éramos "algo" con derecho, y sí fui yo quien terminó con todo, pero fue porque había roto la regla esencial de esas "relaciones", me había enamorado, así que antes de hacer más grande el problema decidí acabar con todo…

-¿Esto lo sabe tu tío?- Dijo interrumpiéndome, pero sin dejar de abrazarme

-No, aunque dolió, no dije nada, pensaba que lo podía superar rápido, pero al día siguiente ella apareció con un nuevo novio…eso dolió mil veces más, porque se supone que ninguna tenía derecho a estar con alguien más, y esa fue una regla que ella puso, pero cuando lo presentó ante el grupo de amigos como su novio él dijo que tenían saliendo mucho tiempo…

-De eso tampoco dijiste nada supongo.

-No, yo solo me lo guarde, otra regla es que nadie debía saber de lo nuestro. Pero después todo pasó muy rápido, su novio corrió un rumor, ese rumor decía que yo me acostaba con la maestra de música y por eso pasaba la materia con excelente calificación, de alguna manera llegó a los oídos de Trina y cuando me estaba reclamando pasó lo de mis padres.- De forma que se lo iba contando eso regresó a mi mente.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _-¡Victoria Vega! Dime que lo que leí en The Slap es mentira.- Dijo llegando a mi habitación bastante alterada._

 _-¿De qué hablas Trina?- Dije sin ánimos, pues la escuela había sido muy mala el día de hoy, por los pasillos me insultaban o murmuraban cosas cada que yo pasaba, y ninguno de mis amigos estuvo ahí para defenderme o apoyarme._

 _-Dice que eres lesbiana y que te acuestas con la profesora de música por tu calificación._

 _-No Trina…_

 _-¿Qué es eso que dijo tu hermana?- Preguntó mi papá muy enojado entrando a la habitación._

 _-Es mentira eso, déjenme explicarles.- Dije intentando defenderme._

 _-No, yo no tendré una hija así de ofrecida, y mucho menos lesbiana._

 _-Si al menos me dejaras explicarlo…- Dije sin poder controlar las lágrimas._

 _-David, deja que ella hable, probablemente sea solo un rumor. Como cuando se decía que le gustaba la otra chica, Jade._

 _-Sí, probablemente, pero que extraño ¿no? Que solo corran rumores de ella con chicas, ¿No será que eres lesbiana?- Dijo viéndome casi con asco._

 _-David, por favor.- Dijo mi madre abrazándome pues mis lágrimas no paraban. Él iba a seguir gritando, pero le llego un mensaje que leyó en voz alta._

 _-¿Aun sigue creyendo que su hijita es intachable?- Después de escuchar eso solo sentí mi mejilla arder, probablemente me abofeteó. Pero dejo el celular en la mesita de noche así que pude ver lo que él vio antes, había una foto donde yo me estaba besando con Jade, era imposible que alguien además de Jade y yo la tuviéramos pues la tomó su mamá como recuerdo de "la hermosa novia que su hija tenía"._

 _-To…Tori.- Dijo mi mamá viendo la foto._

 _-Sí no se te quitan esas estúpidas ideas de que puedes estar con una mujer te quiero fuera de mi casa. No quiero tal aberración en mi casa._

 _No me importo nada, y los deje a todos de ese lado de la habitación mientras yo tomaba una mochila que me había comprado mi tío y sacaba una caja de debajo de mi cama, ahí tenía algunos regalos que ellos me habían dado, fotos y un poco de dinero que he ido ahorrando de lo que mi abuelo me da cada que me ve. Solo metí las fotos que tenía con Mike, con mi abuelo y con mi tío, las demás que era donde salían ellos ahí las dejé. También metí el dinero._

 _Probablemente no debí descargar mi ira contra ellos, pero fueron quienes encendieron la mecha de la bomba que todos en la escuela habían creado._

 _-¿Sabes qué? No me importa, no te necesito, soy mayor de edad, me largo.- Dije metiendo poniendo la mochila en mi hombro._

 _-Tori, hija no te vayas, solo debes dejar de tener esos gustos y estaremos bien, tu padre solo quiere que seas una buena persona…- Dijo tomando mi brazo intentando detenerme._

 _-Mi preferencia sexual no tiene nada que ver con si soy buena o mala persona, y ese señor dejó de ser mi padre en cuanto me golpeo.- Dije quitando su mano de mi brazo y saliendo a tomar un taxi._

 _-¡Pues tu dejaste de ser mi hija en cuanto te volviste lesbiana!- Fue lo último que escuche decir a mi padre antes de subir al taxi. Mi madre, y Trina solo estaban abrazándose._

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

-Y ahí fue cuando llegue aquí, pidiendo que me dejaran quedar unos días. Y ustedes sin dudarlo me ayudaron para no perder mi último año por unos meses, me ayudaron a pagar el viaje a Miami y la Universidad para estudiar junto a Mike.- Dije llorando.

-Tú solo nos dijiste que tu padre te había sacado de la casa porque te gustaban las chicas, no nos contaste que todo lo provocó el novio de tu ex-algo, bueno, al menos no a mí.

-Ni a mi tío Evan, esto solo lo sabía Mike.- Le dije aun soltando algunas lágrimas y él solo frotaba mi espalda intentando reconfortarme.

Prácticamente viví con Mike en Miami hasta que termine la Universidad y la especialidad, él tenía a su esposa y a su pequeña Susan que ahora tiene dos años, vivían en el departamento de al lado, él consiguió trabajo allá por un tiempo para no dejarme sola, y cuando termine la especialidad en emergencias pediátricas nos venimos todos pues su esposa Hannah ya sabía que teníamos que trabajar en el hospital de aquí. Los padres de Hannah viven en San Diego, así que la idea de visitarla en Los Ángeles les gustó mucho, pues ya no tendrían que ir hasta Miami.

-Aun no sé por qué quieres hablar de Jade.

-Ella…ella hoy me dijo que teníamos que hablar, que ella no había tenido nada que ver, y su voz era tan sincera, que no se que pensar.

-Quizá tiene razón, quiero decir ¿Cómo te enteraste que fue su novio quien creó el rumor?

-La directora de Hollywood Arts me lo dijo, cuando fui a que me diera mis papeles para poder estudiar aquí cerca, Hellen me dijo que había hecho una investigación, pues necesitaban pruebas para así despedir a la profesora, obviamente ella resultó inocente, incluso un chico llamado Sinjin, fue quien lo demostró, él tenía una grabación de Ryder hablando por teléfono diciendo que se vengaría de mi por haberlo hecho quedar mal frente a todos, y le dijo a la persona con la que hablaba que todo lo tenía gracias a Jade.

-¿Y crees que Jade se lo haya dado a propósito?

-En ese tiempo lo pensé, mientras pasaban los años fui analizando la situación, y Jade no haría algo así, por lo menos no a mí, me debía muchas y siempre buscaba la forma de mantener la balanza equilibrada, si yo hacía algo bueno por ella, ella lo hacía por mí.

-He llegado a una conclusión que no se si te vaya a gustar.- Dijo con una mueca.

-Adelante, yo necesito saber qué piensas.

-Deberías hablar con la chica, escuchar su parte de la historia, quizá así tenga más sentido para ti.- Dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Gracias tío Steve…- Pronto me di cuenta de mi error, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dicho.

-¿Tío?

-Lo lamento yo no quería…

-Tranquila sobrina, no es el fin del mundo.- Dijo abrazándome de nuevo y sonriendo.

-Pensé que te enojarías. Siempre había querido decirte así, porque eso eres para mí, pero no sabía si tú querías.

-Ay pequeña, yo siempre quise decirte sobrina y temía que no me aceptaras.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos sorprendió, pero luego vimos a mi tío Evan, así que me seque las pocas lágrimas que quedaban.

-¿Qué hacen mis dos personas favoritas juntas?

-Solo le pedía un consejo al tío Steve.-Dije sonriéndole a mi tío Evan.

Mi tío Evan casi se pone a brincar por toda la casa al ver que le dije tío a Steve. Nos abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo y al finalizar el abrazo habló.

-Estoy tan feliz que hoy comeremos sushi, yo lo pediré, solo pongan la mesa.

Sin contradecirlo hicimos lo que nos pidió. Llego el chico del sushi y después de que se fuera nos pusimos a comer en familia. Cuando terminamos me fui a mi casa, pero mientras caminaba solo podía pensar en que Jade probablemente tenga un esposo, con quien tuvo al pequeño Alex, es obvio, pues ella siempre dijo ser heterosexual, y solo estaba conmigo por experimentar, aunque a su madre le haya dicho que éramos novias cuando nos encontró besándonos en su casa, pero solo lo hizo para no decirle la verdad, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? "Hola mamá, ella es Victoria Vega, la chica con la que me beso y me acuesto cada que quiero, pero no somos nada", probablemente me hubieran sacado a patadas de esa casa, pero tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor, así no me enamoraba de una ilusión.

 **Hola, vieron no me tarde tanto, y ya tengo planeados los días que voy a actualizar. Se subirán actualizaciones los días martes, jueves y domingos.**

 **Ahora responderé aquí a sus reviews:**

 **renata pozo: Gracias, pues hasta ahorita llevo 15 escritos, no creo que sean más de 30.**

 **Dios17: Gracias por leer y comentar, tal vez cuando termine de subirla aquí le haga unos cambios y la haga Camren, pero no es nada seguro. Solo hay que esperar que Tori no la perdone tan rápido.**

 **Aline: En los siguientes capítulos se irá sabiendo que pasó y porque Tori decidió estudiar medicina. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Rachel Lawless: Un mini West que seguro robará corazones….¿El padre?...el padre del pequeño es…no te puedo decir. El pasado es algo que todos sabrán en unos capítulos, y podrás saber quién es el padre de Alex.**

 **Jaclas: Me confundí un poco al ver que pusiste el comentario dos veces. Gracias por comentar. No te puedo decir nada de lo primero que preguntaste, tendrás que averiguarlo en los siguientes capítulos. Yep, Camren, pues en Wattpad no tengo nada publicado, pero puedes encontrarme como SolamenteFan está una foto de Emma Watson. Cuidate, ten un bonito día.**

 **Beatz106: ¡Gracias!**

 **ADracon: No creo que esa pequeña pelirroja haya sido. Tal vez, el pequeño West será importante, es lo único que diré. Espero que no hayas reprobado ese examen, pues me sentiría culpable. Ya puse los días en que actualizaré para que no tengas que entrar diario.**

 ** **Nelly0521**** **: Muchas gracias, aquí seguire actualizando en los días que ya dije.**

 ** **Ryuna: Tal vez fue Beck, tal vez no, no lo sabremos aún. Gracias por comentar.** **  
****

 ** **pumuky13**** **: Gracias, espero que tus dudas se vayan aclarando un poco con este capítulo.**

 **Los quiero, nos leemos el jueves, se cuidan, espero que les haya gustado, y si no fue así espero sus comentarios y que me digan como lo puedo mejorar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Tori.**

Hoy es el día en que tengo que ver a Alex, y todo este tiempo he estado tentada a marcar al número que dejaron como referencia para encontrarlos solo para escuchar la voz de Jade.

Pero no lo hice por respeto a su familia, yo no puedo seguir atada al pasado, y no puedo arrastrarla conmigo y tener más problemas entre nosotras, sé que debo hablar con ella sobre cuando Ryder le dijo a David de mi preferencia sexual, la verdad es que la perdone hace mucho, solo quiero entender por qué lo hizo. ¿Por qué le dijo a Ryder sobre eso si yo aun no estaba lista para aceptarlo frente a todos?

Según Sarah la cita que tengo con Alex es la siguiente, así que solo los estoy esperando, y aunque por fuera parece que estoy normal por dentro soy todo un manojo de nervios.

Cuando se abrió la puerta yo estaba preparada para ver a Jade y Alex, probablemente también a su esposo, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para ver a la mamá de Jade, quiero decir con ella tenía una buena relación, yo le caía bien, pero la mirada que tiene ahora me indica que ya no es así, si las miradas pudieran matar yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra ahora mismo. Solo pude darle una sonrisa cordial que no me devolvió.

-¡Tori!- Dijo él emocionado, y choco su puño sano con el mío.

-Hola Alex, ¿Cómo te va con eso?- Dije saludando al pequeño frente a mí que no había notado el comportamiento de su abuela.

-Pica, pero mami hace que se me olvide siempre.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos que todos los huesos sigan es su lugar para no tener problemas?- Dije agachándome a su altura para guiñarle el ojo.

-¿Y ya me lo vas a quitar?- Dijo él con los ojitos brillando.

-No, para eso todavía falta un poco.

El puso un puchero y luego paso a estar enojado, algo muy común en su madre, algo que me hizo sonreír con nostalgia al saber que otro tiene el lugar que yo algún día soñé, estar junto a Jade y tener un pequeño.

-Pero vamos a ver si está bien y si todo sigue bien en dos semanas lo quitaremos.

-Para ver que esté bien se necesita un doctor, no una enfermera.- Escuche murmurar a la señora West, y solo deje pasar el comentario.

-¿Dos semanas?...Bueno.- Dijo él pensativo.

-Vamos a ir a donde se hacen los rayos x señora, si gusta acompañarnos…

-Claro que los acompaño, no dejaría solo a mi nieto, ¿Qué clase de abuela crees que soy?

-Señora, no lo dije en ese sentido, es solo que como no pueden entrar a esa sala, a veces los padres prefieren esperar aquí, por eso pensé que…

-Pues no pienses, y yo llevo a mi nieto.- Tomo al niño de la mano y caminaron junto a mí, y yo estaba a punto de explotar y correr a la señora West, pues solo me está tirando indirectas o insultos que dice tan bajo que algunas veces ni entiendo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Dijo Mike caminando a mi lado.

-Sacar radiografía.- Le dije fríamente.

-Uy, no sé quién te hizo enojar, pero como eso es terreno peligroso mejor te veo a la hora que salgas para que me lleves a mi casa.

-¿Y tu auto?

-Lo secuestraron mi esposa y mi hija para ir a comprar ropa.-Dijo riéndose.

-Es un hospital serio y los médicos y enfermeras se ponen a coquetear.- Dijo de mal humor la señora West.

-¿Enfermera?

-No preguntes Mike, vete y no compliques las cosas.- Le dije casi suplicando.

-Bien, pero tendrás que explicarme que pasa.- Dijo viendo a la señora West, es obvio que ya se dio cuenta que me está tratando mal. Dio media vuelta y se fue a esperar a que yo saliera para irnos juntos pues vive cerca de mí.

Después de sacar la radiografía regresamos al consultorio para poder esperar los resultados.

-Vuelvo en un momento, tengo que ir por la radiografía ya revelada.

-No me digas, solo haz tu trabajo.

Salí del consultorio, en cuanto Mike me vio sola fue hacia mí y me acompaño a recoger la radiografía.

-¿Puedes con eso o quieres mandar a alguien más?- Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Creo que puedo, solo espero poder soportar más comentarios de ese tipo.- Dije recibiendo el sobre donde venía la radiografía que se le hizo a Alex.

-¿Pues que tiene contra ti?- Dijo mientras yo abría el sobre.

-Sinceramente no sé, pero luego hablamos, ahora tengo que decirle a Alex que se puede ir y que nos veremos en dos semanas para quitarle el yeso.- Dije sonriendo al ver que el pequeño está evolucionando muy bien.

-Todo está perfecto, ya pueden irse a casa y en dos semanas regresan para quitar el yeso.- Le dije fríamente a la señora West, pero aliviada de que ya no sufriré sus comentarios.

Salimos del consultorio para ellos irse y yo a entregar el avance al expediente de Alex, pero ellos también llegaron a donde yo iba y antes que yo.

-Quisiera saber ¿Cuánto es de la colocación del yeso de hace una semana?- Le dijo la señora West a Sarah.

-Eso ya está pagado señora.- Dijo ella con confusión.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, eso fue pagado ya, y también esta consulta.- Dijo Sarah con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Quién lo pagó?- Antes de que Sarah dijera algo yo le hice señas para que no dijera que fui yo.

-Lo lamento, no puedo dar esa información, no estoy autorizada.

-Pero yo quiero saber….-Se quedo callada al escuchar mucho ruido, yo sabía que eran camilleros con emergencia así que distraje a Alex.

-¿Cuál es tu superhéroe favorito?- Dije haciendo que me volteara a ver.

-Spiderman, es muy rojo…y puede escalar paredes, y brinca muy alto…y es bueno.- Dijo él muy emocionado, y la señora West solo me veía con curiosidad, mientras los de la emergencia pasaban por detrás de él.

-Vega, te necesitamos, fue un choque y en el asiento del copiloto había una chica de 17 años, eres la única con la certificación necesaria para revisarla.- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Voy en seguida. Señora West, Sarah les dirá cuando nos vemos para retirar el yeso. Alex, me tengo que ir, pero mira, esto es para ti.- Dije sacando una estampa de Spiderman de mi bolsillo y él la puso en su camiseta como la última vez. Yo solo salí corriendo sin dejar que la señora West me dijera algo más, pues era una emergencia.

 **Lamento que sea un capítulo cortito, pero el domingo nos volvemos a leer.**

 **ADracon: Fue feo para Tori tener que salir de su casa de esa manera. ¿Habrá Jori pronto?...no responderé eso. Si, pronto daré pistas de porque medicina y no música. Espero que tu examen salga bien. Gracias por comentar.**

 **LiliMtzG: Así como la historia vaya avanzando se sabrá más. Actualizaré seguido, no te preocupes.**

 **Marilinn: Me llegó tu primer comentario justo cuando habían pasado como 5 minutos que había actualizado. Si Ryder, no sé qué pasó por la mente de Jade en esos días.**

 **Jaclas: No pasa nada por lo del doble comentario, solo me confundí un poco. En pocos capítulos se empezará a saber qué es lo que pasó con Jade en esos años, y también el porqué Tori estudió medicina. ¿Te digo un secreto? Yo lloré mientras escribía la parte del Flashback. Espero que tengas un bonito día (o lo que queda de él).**

 **Aline: ¡Ya es jueves! Lo iba a poner antes, pero mi hermana no soltaba mi computadora por hacer su tarea. Tal vez tienes razón, o tal vez no, no puedo decirte, solo por poder tener un mundo libre de Spoilers.**

 **Beatz106: Gracias. Aquí está tu otro capítulo, el próximo será hasta el domingo.**

 **En los reviews pueden decirme si les gustó, si no les gustó, si quieren que las horas pasen más rápido, lo que quieran. Los quiero, nos leemos el domingo.**

Siento que este capítulo fue muy corto...tal vez suba el siguiente antes del domingo, pero no prometo nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori.**

Después de ese día que vi a la señora West le conté a Mike todo lo que no le había dicho pues sabía que no estaría de acuerdo con que me hiciera cargo de los gastos del hijo de Jade, mucho menos después de que vio como me trató la señora West, pero al final me dijo que yo decidía que hacer con mi dinero. Estaba enojado cuando le dije, pero ya se le paso y ya estamos bien.

Estamos en nuestra hora de comida en la sala de descanso del hospital, pues hoy tuve que cubrir dos horas extras y ya solo me falta retirarle el yeso a Alex.

-¿Así que verás de nuevo a Alex?- Dijo él, pues la primera vez que vi al pequeño le conté, aunque no le dije que era hijo de Jade, eso lo hice hasta la segunda vez que lo vi.

-Sí, es un niño que cae bien en cuanto lo tratas.

-Cuidado, sabes que no hay que encariñarse con los pacientes, mucho menos si es hijo de tu ex.- Dijo en voz baja para que solo él y yo lo escucháramos.

-Ya lo sé, no me regañes, y ya me voy pues es mi última consulta y después me voy.- Dije levantándome del sofá donde estábamos sentados.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy?- Dijo él levantándose también, pues él tiene que ir a ver a los chicos que atiende antes de irse.

-Ir al súper, hacer las compras para la cena que mi tío Steve está organizando.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Sabes que trae en mente? Mi familia también está invitada.

-Fiesta sorpresa para el tío Evan por su cumpleaños.- Dije susurrando muy bajito.

-Oh, ahora entiendo todo el misterio. Ya ve a tu cita, deja de quitarme el tiempo.- Dijo cuando llegamos a la habitación donde él ve a sus pequeños pacientes, los salude con la mano y ellos me saludaron de vuelta.

Al llegar a mi consultorio seguía vacío, pero tras tres minutos entraron Alex y su abuela, solo suspire y supe que sería la consulta más pesada del día por el odio que la señora me tiene, y yo no sé porqué. Me acache para saludar a Alex con un choque de puños, pero él me sorprendió y me dio un abrazo con mucho cuidado. Cuidando no lastimarse.

-¡Tori! Tengo que decirte un secreto.- Dijo en mi oído, algo que sé que la señora West no escuchó porque nos vio con confusión.

-Ahorita me dices.- Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Señora West, hay que hacerle otra radiografía, solo para estar seguros que ya se puede retirar el yeso.

-Bien, ¿no es necesario un doctor especializado?- Dijo con superioridad.

-Se hacerlo, no se preocupe.

Al igual que la vez anterior ella nos quiso acompañar a hacer la radiografía así que el pequeño no me podía decir el secreto y tenía la nariz fruncida. Regresaron a esperarme al consultorio mientras yo esperaba la radiografía.

-Buenas noticias Alex, ya lo podemos quitar.- Dije entrando directamente hacía el pequeño, ignorando a la señora West.

-Bien, ahora a esperar a un doctor especializado para que lo haga.

-Mamá por favor, deja a Vega hacer su trabajo.- En cuanto oí su voz no pude evitar voltear a verla, admito que tenía la guardia baja pues pensé que no vendría.

-Gracias señorita West.- Dije sonriéndole.

-Querrás decir señora, porque ella tiene un hijo y…

-Sinceramente señora, su vida personal no me importa, ahora le voy a pedir de favor que deje de hacer comentarios que no vienen al caso o me veré obligada a sacarla.- Dije aguantándome todas las lagrimas que querían salir al recordar que probablemente Jade tenía esposo.

-Ahora pequeño vamos a quitar eso.- Dije yendo hasta Alex que estaba sentado y listo para retirar el yeso, pero la señora West se puso en mi camino.

-No dejaré que alguien no certificado se acerque a mi nieto con una sierra.- Vi que Alex se asustó, así que le tuve que decir a la señora West que se fuera.

-Señora, me fui a la mejor escuela de Miami a estudiar medicina, e hice la especialidad, estoy completamente calificada para hacer esto, ahora le voy a pedir que por favor salga de aquí y regrese cuando ya esté más calmada para no estar diciéndome que hago mal mi trabajo.

-Mamá vamos, salgamos para que Vega pueda trabajar.

-¿No te vas a quedar a ver que lo haga bien?- Le pregunte siendo lo más profesional que podía.

-Vega, sé que eres consciente de cuanto te puedo golpear si algo le pasa a mi hijo. Y la verdad es que confió en que sabes hacer tu trabajo.-Dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo del consultorio.

-¿Sabes? No te va a pasar nada, porque eres un superhéroe y esta sierra no le hace daño a los superhéroes.- Le dije después de sonreírle a Jade.

-¿Prometido?- Dijo él aún con miedo.

-Prometido, ahora dime ¿Cuál es ese secreto?

-Tengo una sorpresa para mi mami.

-¿En serio?- Dije sacando la pequeña maquina de donde estaba.

-Sí, pero tú tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Quieres que yo te ayude?- Dije un poco confundida.

-Sí, mami dice que tú siempre ayudas.- Dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Y en que necesitas que te ayude pequeño Spiderman?

-Mi maestra dijo que tenía que hablar contigo antes de decirme que podía ser Peter Pan.- Dijo dándome un papel con números.

-¿Y esto qué es?- Dije sorprendida de lo mucho que había logrado sin ayuda este pequeño de cuatro años.

-El teléfono de la señorita, ella me lo dio.- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa "inocente". Igual a la que Jade ponía cuando hacía algo malo.

-Está bien, hablaré con ella después. Ahora vamos a cortar el yeso con esto ¿sí?- Le mostré la pequeña máquina para que supiera con lo que lo haría y no le asustara tanto.

-¿Me va a doler?

-No, te prometo que no duele.- Dije dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bueno…- Dijo él no muy convencido.

-¿Qué te parece si me cuentas que te gusta hacer con tu papá?- Dije al verlo nervioso y sabiendo que a los niños les gusta hablar de las cosas que les gusta hacer.

-Yo no tengo papá, pero tengo a mami, y me gusta cuando hacemos el desayuno para todos, para el abuelo Adam, y para la abuela Kane, y para mami y para mí.- Dijo enumerando con sus dedos, y al decir que no tenía papá no se le vio nada afectado, pero no quise indagar en el tema. Escuche la puerta abrirse, pero como pensé que eran Jade y su madre no voltee.

-Tori, basta, haces cosquillas.- Dijo Alex riendo un poco cuando prendí la maquina y empecé a cortar.

-Ya casi paran, será rápido.- Al terminar de cortarlo lo retuve ahí solo para advertirles del probable mal olor y que la piel se vería un poco diferente, pero confío que Jade siguió mis recomendaciones y no se notará la diferencia entre los brazos, más que ligeramente por el tamaño pues uno estará un poco más débil.

-Alex, cuando lo quite quizá huela un poquito mal, y tal vez tu brazo esté un poco diferente, pero en unos días estarás como nuevo.

-Fuchi.- Dijo el frunciendo su nariz al oler el característico olor después de retirar un yeso, eso de arrugar la nariz es algo que hace mucho Jade cuando no le gusta el olor o sabor de algo.

-Ves, y aún así no querías bañarte.- Dijo Jade tiernamente a su hijo, y verla tratarlo así casi hace que la agarre a besos ahí mismo.

-Jade, ¿puedes lavarle con agua tibia el brazo mientras yo hago una llamada?

-Sí claro…Tori.- Sé que no le puedo reclamar pues yo le dije Jade en un momento de distracción. Le explique cómo debía lavarlo y por cuánto tiempo y yo llamé al número que Alex me dio.

-¿Buenas tardes?-Me contestaron al otro lado del teléfono mientras Jade estaba del otro lado del consultorio, de esa manera no oiría lo que me respondieran y no se enteraría de la sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes, habla Victoria Vega.

-¿La doctora de Alex?- Dijo ella confundida.

-Exactamente.

-Veo que Alex lo consiguió, él realmente quiere el papel, dice que actuaría como su tío Beck.- Ahora sé algo nuevo, Jade aun tiene contacto con Beck.

-Sí, algo me dijo de ser un personaje importante, y me dijo que yo tenía que hablar con usted aunque no entiendo porque.

-Mire, la obra es en dos meses, para ese entonces calculo que ya estará recuperado. Es solo una obra escolar para el día de las madres y padres.

-Bueno si es en dos meses ya estará completamente recuperado, pero no entiendo como entro yo en todo esto.

-Es solo que se les dijo a los niños que escogieran a alguien para que los ayudara a conseguir sus vestuarios y así fuera sorpresa para sus padres, y Alex dijo que usted lo ayudaría porque es amiga de su madre, y le dije que yo hablaría con usted para ver si quería, pues creí que era mentira y usted no la conocía realmente y solo hablaron la vez que Alex se fracturó.

-No, sí la conozco, desde hace mucho, y claro que ayudaré con lo del vestuario, solo que me tendrá que decir en donde se lo tengo que dar, pues si es sorpresa no creo que llevarlo a su casa sea lo mejor.

-Cuando lo consiga puede traerlo a la escuela.- No quise preguntarle la dirección pues levantaría sospechas en ella sobre si realmente soy amiga de Jade.

-Bien, gracias entonces nos vemos cuando tenga el vestuario. Hasta luego.- Dije al ver que Jade ya había terminado.

-Hasta luego señorita Vega.- Una vez que termine la llamada me quite la bata y fui hasta Jade y su hijo.

Le dije a Jade todos los cuidados que debía tener ahora y como tendría que hacer ejercicios con Alex para recuperar su movilidad por completo y salimos del consultorio el cual cerré para irme a mi casa después.

Cuando Jade fue a evitar que la señora West peleara una vez más con Sarah por no querer decirle quien paga todo lo de Alex, yo me incliné a la altura del pequeño.

-Todo listo pequeño Peter Pan, tu maestra te dará el traje.- Le dije susurrando.

-¡Sí me vas a ayudar!- Dijo eso y me abrazo con cuidado con un solo brazo pues el otro está sensible.

-Claro que te voy a ayudar, será la mejor sorpresa para tu mami.- Dije levantando mi mano para que la chocara conmigo, y así lo hizo.

-Shh, que mami no escuche.-Me levante e hice mímica como si me pusiera un candado con llave en la boca y él se río.

-¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?- Dijo Jade llegando a nosotros y yo para hacer reír al pequeño seguí fingiendo que traía el candado en la boca solo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bien, Vega no habla, y tú jovencito. ¿Me dirás de qué hablan?- Dijo viéndolo fijamente.

-No puedo, es un secreto.- Dijo él riendo y poniendo las manos en sus ojos.

-Vámonos Jade, tu padre nos espera.- Dijo la señora West llegando hasta nosotros, seguro no se va a despedir de mí, pero no importa, me agache de nuevo para quedar a la altura de Alex pues me hizo señas para que lo hiciera.

-Ya me voy Tori, Gracias. Te quiero.- Me dio un besito en la mejilla y salió de la mano con su abuela que estaba más que enojada al ver la interacción del pequeño conmigo. Yo solo me levante con una sonrisa.

-Creo que te quiere.- Dijo Jade, quien aún estaba a mi lado.

-Sí, eso creo. Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tori hay que hablar sobre lo que pasó…

-Tranquila, lo haremos, pero no hoy, tu madre me está matando con la mirada, y estoy en el lugar donde trabajo, no me gusta tratar lo personal aquí. Pásame tu número de celular y yo te hablare para quedar un día.

-Es el mismo de antes.

-Necesito que me lo digas de nuevo, cambie de celular al igual que de número y todos los números se me perdieron.

Ella me dio su número que anote en mi celular, y la acompañe hasta el auto, donde su madre ya estaba en el asiento del conductor, le di un beso en la mejilla, como se despide a un amigo y le abrí la puerta para que subiera. Después de eso camine hasta mi auto, y arranque directo al supermercado.

 **Jaclas: Hola, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, donde la señora West sigue con esa actitud hacía Tori. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Hay que amar infinitamente a Alex. Espero que tengas un bonito día.**

 **Sweet Dreams: Muchas gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado.**

 **Aline: Ya es domingo, así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo, tu duda existencial creo que aumentó con este capítulo, pero pronto se sabrá por qué. Intenté que este fuera más largo, y los que siguen también.**

 **Marilin: Quisiera saber tu teoría sobre el porqué Ryder. Pero muy resentida diría yo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **anahibc: Sí, también pensé en que ya había mucho Camren en el mundo y decidí que mejor lo haría Jori. Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Matu16: Y aquí seguro siguió tu rabia por cómo trata la señora a Tori. Pero pronto intentaré que se arreglen.**

 **Nelly0521** **: Muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto que pienses eso.**

 **Ryunax: Es así con todos los niños, aunque aquí entre nosotros creo que tiene cierta preferencia por Alex. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Estoy muy feliz de que te guste mi historia.**

 **Ahora tengo que irme a comer, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen saber lo que opinan de él, si tienen alguna sugerencia también lo pueden dejar en los reviews. Los quiero y espero que tengan una bonita semana. Nos vemos/leemos el martes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori.**

He tenido una semana muy atareada, no he tenido ni un día libre, y será lo mismo en las siguientes dos semanas pues voy a tener que cubrir dobles turnos porque uno de mis compañeros se casó y decidió irse de luna de miel por un mes, tenía vacaciones que no había tomado y pues ahora que la oportunidad se le presentó lo convencí de no dejarla ir, aunque eso significaba más trabajo para mí. Pero ahora que tengo un tiempo libre iré a dejarle el traje de Peter Pan a Alex.

Conseguí la dirección de la escuela gracias a que Sarah se acordó que el día que trajo la maestra a Alex ella puso el colegio donde iba, es la única escuela que se llama así, solo tuve que buscarla en internet, y me apareció la dirección.

-¿Buenos días?- Me dice una señorita al abrir la puerta del colegio.

-Buenos días, vengo a darle esto a la maestra que hará la obra de Peter Pan.- Dije mostrando el vestuario.

-Pase y en un momento viene la maestra a atenderla.- Me quede en donde la señorita que abrió la puerta me dijo y luego vi a Alex y su maestra venir hacía mi.

-¡Tori!- Dijo corriendo hasta mí y dándome un abrazo.

-¡Alex! ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo campeón?

-Bien, mira ya lo puedo mover poquito.- El pequeño se sentó junto a mí y se quedó viendo el traje.

-Wow, ¿es mío?- Dijo muy emocionado.

-Sí es tuyo campeón.

-Gracias Tori.- Dijo dándome otro abrazo.

-Alex ¿podrías volver al salón? Voy en un minuto.- El pequeño frunció la nariz y luego se volteo a verme.

-Sí maestra. Adiós Tori.- Dijo poniendo su puño para que yo lo chocara.

-Adiós Alex, nos vemos otro día.- Después de chocar los puños él fue a su salón.

-Buenos días señorita Vega.

-Buenos días profesora, sólo venía a traer esto, lamento tener que irme, solo tengo una hora libre, y tengo que regresar al trabajo.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo tengo que regresar con los niños, están con la chica que me ayuda y seguro se volverá loca. La acompaño a la puerta.- Ella me acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de mí.

-Hasta luego profesora.

-Hasta luego señorita Vega.- Dijo ella cerrando la puerta y yo subí a mi auto y me fui al hospital.

-Lo primero que te digo que no hagas, y es lo que haces.- Dijo Mike entrando a mi consultorio, donde estaba esperando a mi siguiente paciente.

-No sé de que hablas.

-¿Ah no? ¿Me vas a negar que fuiste a dejarle un traje de Peter Pan al hijo de tu ex?

-Bueno, sí fui a dejarle el traje a Alex, pero por que él me lo pidió.

-Pero no debiste, aléjate de esa familia Tori.

-Mike…

-No Mike nada, la señora te trata mal y no tienes porque soportarlo, Jade probablemente ya olvidó todo.

-Pero Alex…

-Sé que el niño te cae muy bien, y que no tiene la culpa de nada. Pero no quiero que salgas lastimada de nuevo.

-Mira, el niño sabe de mí, Jade le ha hablado de mí, y al parecer le ha dicho cosas buenas. Si ella cumplió la parte del trato donde dijimos que nada cambiaría entre nosotras también lo haré yo.

-¿Y eso implica que tengas que hacer cosas por su hijo?

-Pues antes de que todo pasara yo la apoyaba en todo, y si ahora tengo que ayudarle a Alex lo haré.

-Tori, es diferente ahora, sabes que te enamoraste, y volver a estar cerca de ella podría no ser lo mejor, no quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimada.

-Mike, te prometo que si veo que las cosas se salen de control buscaré cualquier excusa para no volverla a ver, ni estar cerca de ella.

-Bien, pero prométeme una cosa.- Dijo después de un gran silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si ves la oportunidad de decirle sobre tus sentimientos o arreglar las cosas hazlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que no has amado a nadie como lo hiciste con ella, ni siquiera con Hayley y tuviste una relación de casi dos años con ella. Jade es especial, y si hay alguna oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella no la pierdas. Dile la verdad, dile que te enamoraste de ella, si va a empezar una amistad entre ustedes por lo menos que sea honesta desde el principio.

-¿Y si no funciona y salgo lastimada?

-Pues entonces estaré ahí para ti, no podremos irnos a un bar y tomar hasta perder la conciencia, pero podremos comprar helados y deprimirnos.

-Eres el mejor Mike.- Dije abrazándolo.

-Lo sé, y también soy el más guapo del mundo.

-Y también estarás despedido si no dejas de abrazar a mi sobrina y te vas a trabajar.- Dijo mi tío Evan entrando al consultorio.

-Solo porque lo pides de manera amable tío Evan, me voy a trabajar.- Dijo Mike comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta del consultorio.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no soy tu tío?- Dijo mi tío jugando y rodando los ojos.

-También te quiero tío Evan, nos vemos más tarde.- Dijo Mike finalmente saliendo del consultorio.

-¿Necesitabas algo tío?-Dije cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Sí, que comas algo, no te diré nada sobre lo del traje de Peter Pan que Steve compró, pero cómete esto por favor, y luego regresas al trabajo.

-Está bien tío, gracias.- Dije tomando el recipiente con ensalada de pollo.

-¿Y ya lograste recordar el por qué a la señora West no le agradas?- Dijo él, pues se enteró de los incidentes con la señora West porque Mike le dijo.

-No, quiero decir, la última vez que nos vimos hace años no me odiaba, incluso me trató igual de bien que siempre lo hacía.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a seguir con el trabajo.- Él salió del consultorio y me quede recordando el día que vi a la señora West, el día que terminé lo que tenía con Jade.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _-Vaya Vega, sí que eres rápida, pasa, no hay nadie, podremos "hablar" sin interrupciones.- Entramos a su habitación y ella me empezó a besar con pasión, me estaba perdiendo en el beso, poco a poco me recostó en su cama, y cuando cortó el beso para sacarse la blusa recordé porque estaba aquí._

 _-No, Jade…para.- Dije entre besos y con la respiración agitada._

 _-¿Porqué?- Dijo ella confundida._

 _-Realmente quería hablar contigo._

 _-Bueno entonces habla.- Dijo ella sentándose en mi abdomen._

 _-¿Podrías…am…bajarte de encima de mí?- Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó a mi lado, yo también me senté y no podía dejar de ver su hermoso cuerpo, pues no traía su blusa puesta._

 _-¿Podrías hablar rápido para poder decirte algo yo también?_

 _-Sí, está bien…Jade…yo…quería…- Es difícil encontrar las palabras necesarias para decirle lo que quiero y más aún si ella está en sostén._

 _-¡Vega!_

 _-Perdón, es que no me puedo concentrar si estás…así._

 _-Bien.- Dijo ella rodando los ojos y poniéndose de nuevo la blusa._

 _-Yo quería decirte…Dios…esto es más difícil de lo que pensé…yo quería decirte que tenemos que terminar con esto, yo…yo estoy enamorada…y no quisiera que…_

 _-No quisieras que esto interfiera entre ella y tú._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-La regla, nada de noviecitas se rompería si anduvieras con ella mientras seguimos con esto._

 _Quería gritarle que de quien me había enamorado era de ella, que yo quiero terminar con esto sólo porque quiero poder conquistarla realmente, quiero que sea real, quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy con ella._

 _-Sí Jade, es por eso que quiero que esto acabe.- Por más que quiera estar con ella realmente no puedo ofrecerle nada estable, aún vivo en casa de mis padres y ellos jamás la aceptarían, estoy muy lejos de tener una vida donde pueda ser libre._

 _-Bien._

 _-¿Bien?, ¿Solo eso dirás?_

 _-Sí, ¿acaso esperabas que dijera algo más?_

 _-No.- Dije un poco triste._

 _-Bueno ahora largo de mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer._

 _-Pero…dijiste que querías decirme algo._

 _-¿Ah sí?, ya se me olvidó, supongo que no era importante.- Dijo recostándose en su cama._

 _-Bueno, entonces me voy.- Dije levantándome._

 _-Ya sabes dónde está la puerta, yo no me quiero levantar._

 _-Nos vemos mañana Jade._

 _-Sí como digas._

 _Baje las escaleras de su casa y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con la señora West._

 _-Tori, ¿Por qué lloras?- Dijo ella preocupada._

 _-Por nada señora West._

 _-Por nada no se llora cariño, mira no llores, si es por que tuviste una pelea con Jade se solucionará rápido, como las anteriores que han tenido, y estoy segura de que será así porque se aman, lo he visto.- Como quisiera que tuviera razón._

 _-No creo que se solucione tan fácil señora West, me tengo que ir, espero que pase un lindo día._

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

 **¡Es martes! Yo pensé que no iba a poder actualizar, pero al final lo logré. Lamento si es cortito, prometo que el siguiente será largo.  
**

 **Marilinn: Probablemente la señora West se arregle con Victoria antes de matarla, pero nada es seguro. Tu teoría es buena y tiene algo de cierto. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **Aline: Técnicamente aún es martes así que festejemos. Supongo que un yeso para un niño de cuatro años no es gran cosa, él sólo supo que se lastimó y tuvo que usarlo por unas semanas. Una de tus preguntas fue resuelta, Tori ha tenido parejas, pero solo una relación estable. Lo que pasa con la señora West se resolverá más adelante y las otras no las puedo contestar porque sería spoiler.  
Pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos el día Jueves personitas que leen esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si no pueden decírmelo en los reviews, al igual que pueden dejar sugerencias o críticas. Espero que tengan una bonita noche y un bonito miércoles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori.**

Es mi primer sábado libre, en realidad es mi primer día libre en tres semanas, había tenido que cubrir horas extras por lo de mi compañero que estaba de vacaciones.

Desde hace tres semanas Jade me dio su número y yo no le he llamado, solo veo el numero, pero antes de marcar bloqueo el celular de nuevo. Pero hoy pasó algo diferente, sin pensarlo marque, y después de tres tonos iba a terminar la llamada, pero Jade me contestó evitando que huyera.

-¿Hola?- Dijo ella confundida, seguro porque no conoce el número y ya pasó mucho desde que me dio el numero.

-Hola Jade, solo quería saber si quieres tener esa conversación aun.- Dije intentando sonar segura.

-¡Vega! te veo en el parque donde nos veíamos antes ¿está bien?- ¡No! No está bien, me costó ocho años enterrar todos esos recuerdos para que ahora vengas y los saques todos.

-¿Porqué ahí?- Fue todo lo que dije.

-Porque es el único lugar que queda cerca de donde vivías y de donde yo vivo aun.

-¿Vives aun con tus padres?- Dije sin pensar y me abofeteé mentalmente.

-Sí, pero creo que tú no vives con los tuyos, así que dime donde vives y encuentro un lugar neutro para vernos.

-No, déjalo así, llego en diez minutos, espérame.

-Está bien Tori, nos vemos.- Sin despedirme de ella solo bloquee el celular.

Agarre la cadena de mi perro y lo hice subir al auto pues ese parque está un poco lejos.

 **-FlashBack-**

 _ **Tengo tu respuesta.**_ _Fue todo lo que puse en el mensaje que le mande a Jade en cuanto llegue a mi casa._

 _ **Te veo en el parque que está a cinco minutos de tu casa para que me lo digas.**_ _Después de leer eso solo camine hasta el parque y ahí estaba ella esperándome._

 _-¿Así que Vega ya lo pensaste bien?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Y…?_

 _-Jade, hare esto, pero promete que no le dirás nada a mis padres de mis gustos, o de "esto", es más, nadie debe enterarse._

 _-Está bien Vega, pero ahora va lo que yo tengo que decir…Nada de enamorarse, yo no soy como tú y no quiero nada serio contigo._

 _-Bien Jade, ¿algo más?- Dije casi enojada por su comentario._

 _-Sí, ninguna tiene derecho a estar con alguien más, no quiero babas de alguien más, y no quiero noviecitas celosas que podrían traer problemas y hacer que tus padres se enteren._

 _-Bueno.-Dije con una mueca._

 _-Pero vamos, quita esa cara que no estamos en un funeral, se supone que sería divertido, ven.- Me jaló hasta su auto y una vez dentro me besó, pero no fue un beso lindo, más bien parecía que ella quería solamente besarme como luego lo hacía con Beck para demostrar que era suyo._

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

Intente cumplir todas las reglas, solo rompí una, y cuando me di cuenta termine con todo. Ella rompió dos, estuvo con alguien más, y al final muchos se enteraron de mi preferencia sexual, lo único que yo necesitaba que no se supiera en ese tiempo.

No sé en qué momento llegué al parque, pero al llegar desde mí auto pude verla sentada en una banca y luego vi al pequeño Alex.

-Ven Max, tenemos que hacer algo importante.- Dije abriéndole la puerta para que bajara, no le ate a la correa pues es muy obediente y nunca ataca a nadie o se va de mi lado.

-¡Un perrito!- Grito Alex y corrió hasta mi, pero abrazó al perro. Me agache junto a él.

-¡Tori!- Después de decir eso me dio un abrazo ahora si con ambos brazos, y rodeando mi cuello.

-¿Te has portado bien pequeño?-Dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Sí, muy bien.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y te quedó bien el traje?

-Sí, y…y...y es muy bonito. Gracias Tori.

-No es nada pequeño. ¿Alex, podrías cuidar a Max por mí? Tengo que hablar con tu mami de algo importante.

-Si yo cuido al perrito, pero tu cuida a mi mami.

-Trato hecho pequeño. Max, cuida de Alex.-Dije dándole un choque de puños al pequeño y susurrándole lo último al perro sabiendo que entendería que debía ladrar si algo le pasaba al niño.

-Hola Jade.- Dije sentándome junto a ella.

-Hola Tori, mala idea dejar a tu perro con él, no lo va a querer soltar.- Dijo ella haciéndose a un lado y riéndose un poco.

-A Max le gusta jugar con niños, quizá sea él quien no querrá dejar que te lleves a tu hijo.- Dije riendo también. Ninguna de las dos hablo y se empezó a sentir muy incómodo.

-Tori.

-Jade.- Hablamos al mismo tiempo.

-Déjame hablar a mi Vega, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse. Yo no sabía que Ryder haría todo lo que hizo, en realidad no lo supimos hasta que terminó conmigo hace unos años.

-¿Supimos?- Dije interrumpiéndola, intuyendo que se refería a los demás integrantes de nuestro grupo de amigos.

-Cuando los rumores comenzaron ninguno de nosotros los escuchamos, Ryder fue muy bueno ocultándolo. El día que dejaste de ir a la escuela supusimos que estabas enferma y al día siguiente regresarías, hasta que paso una semana y no aparecías, Beck fue a tu casa a preguntar por ti y lo único que dijeron es que no nos querías ver, que estabas bien…- Yo estaba viendo al suelo, porque no podía soportar que Jade se escuchara tan frágil, pero ella se detuvo pensando que no la estaba escuchando.

-Continua…- Fue todo lo que dije pues no quería romper en llanto al recordar esos días, en la escuela escuchaba de los peores insultos que podría imaginar.

-Bueno, nosotros no sabíamos porque no nos querías ver, y Cat estuvo muy triste pensando que te habíamos hecho algo para que no nos quisieras más. Nos enteramos de todo el día que Ryder termino nuestro noviazgo.- Ella hizo una pausa para suspirar y yo no sabía qué hacer.

\- Ese día nos dijo sobre el rumor que creó, nos dijo que la idea solo era hacer que lo pasaras mal por unos días, no esperaba que desaparecieras, él no sabía que te irías, incluso antes de decirnos la verdad él te había estado buscando. Él estaba muy arrepentido de haber hecho que te fueras.

-Mira Jade, Ryder no me importa, es pasado, no se puede cambiar, solo quiero saber porqué le dijiste que me gustaban las chicas.

-Yo estaba muy dolida Tori…me habías terminado, solo dijiste que te habías enamorada y ya no querías seguir conmigo, Ryder llegó a mi casa media hora después de que te fuiste y yo necesitaba desahogarme, le conté todo pues me envolvió con sus palabras, y muchas veces antes ya me había coqueteado, había tenido detalles conmigo, yo creí que podía confiar en él…Creí que me quería.- No sé si pensar que estaba dolida por que tenía sentimientos por mí, porque es Jade West, y nadie la deja, o por que termino su relación con Ryder.

-Pero yo no estaba lista David y Holly son de las personas más homofóbicas que existen, incluso una vez te dije que era peligroso que alguien más se enterara porque David se podría enterar y hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer que me dejaran de gustar las chicas.

-Pero…¿Cómo se enteraron tus padres? Por lo que sé solo inició un rumor, que no pasó a más porque Hellen investigó a la profesora.

-Jade… a David le llegó un mensaje con una foto que tomó tu madre, en la foto estábamos tú y yo besándonos, esa fue una de las razones por las que me tuve que ir.

-¿Foto?, pero si nunca nos tomamos fotos, solo una vez que mi mamá…- Se quedó callada al saber de qué foto hablaba.

-Solo la que nos tomó tu mamá, con tu celular, solo había dos celulares de donde pudo salir, y por razones obvias no pudo salir del mío.

-¿Insinúas que yo mande esa foto?- Dio ella enojada.

-No, solo que tal vez Ryder algún día la vio, y también vio la oportunidad de hacer que mis padres me castigaran.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué sabría que te castigarían por be…besarte conmigo?-Dijo ella confundida.

-Cuando anduve con Ryder, una vez quería quedarse a cenar, yo para evitarlo le dije que David no lo aceptaría, que lucía como un chico malo y me castigarían por andar con alguien así.

-¿Y eso era verdad?- Dijo viendo hacia su hijo.

-No, pero él lo creyó y eso era lo que me importaba en ese entonces. Quizá pensó que si les mostraba una foto besándome contigo sería igual, lucías como una chica mala, todo lo que le dije a Ryder que David no aceptaría como mi "novio". Tal vez pensó que solo me regañarían y me prohibirían que anduviera contigo.

-Tengo la sensación de que eso no pasó.

-No quiero recordar ese día así que lo resumiré para ti, llegó la foto, sentí una bofetada, dijeron que si iba a ser su hija debía no ser lesbiana, me enoje y me salí de esa casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Y a donde fuiste? ¿Por qué no te contactaste con ninguno de los chicos?- Dijo preocupada.

-Me fui a casa de…- No pude terminar de hablar porque alguien llegó por detrás de Jade y puso un ramo de rosas frente a ella.

-Hola amor.- Dijo él y yo solo me levante de la banca donde estaba.

-Hablamos otro día Jade, debo irme.

-Pero Tori…déjame presentarte a mi novio, él es James.

Él me sonrió casi seductoramente mientras Jade no lo veía.

-Y James amor, ella es To…-

-Victoria Vega.-Dije interrumpiéndola y extendiendo la mano hacia su novio.

-Un placer.- Dijo sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa y besando mi mano.

-Mucho gusto.- Dije quitándole mi mano.

-Alex, amor ven por favor.- El pequeño vino corriendo y Max vino tras él.

-Hola enano.- Dijo el tal James.

-Alex, saluda amor.- El pequeño iba a abrazar al novio de Jade, pero él se hizo un poco para atrás al ver que el pequeño estaba lleno de tierra y sudor, Jade lo vio con el seño fruncido, pero a Alex no le importo, más bien parecía feliz de no tener que abrazarlo.

-Hola señor.- Dijo él con una sonrisa fingida, algo muy típico en Jade.

-Nos vemos luego Jade.- Dije al ver que Jade le diría algo a su hijo por decirle señor a su novio.

-¿Te vas a llevar al perrito Tori?- Dijo volteándome a ver con un puchero.

-Si campeón, pero otro día lo verás.

-¿Y también a ti?- Dijo viéndome con sus ojos casi llorosos. Así que lo tome en brazos sin importarme que la blusa que yo traía era azul cielo y se ensuciaría rápido.

-Sí, a mi también, no llores.- Dije susurrando bajo la atenta mirada de Jade.

-No lo quiero.- Dijo susurrando en mi oído y abrazándose a mi cuello.

-¿Por qué pequeño Peter Pan?- Dije asegurándome que ni Jade ni su novio nos escucharan.

-Porque no me quiere.- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Él te lo ha dicho?- Alex puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No, pero no me quiere.

-Pero ¿te ha hecho algo malo?

-No.- Dijo él bostezando.

-¿Me prometes algo?

-Sí.

-Si un día te hace algo malo dile a tu mami.

-Pero mami lo quiere.

-Pero a ti te quiere más, y te va a creer.

-¿Lo prometes?- Dijo casi quedándose dormido.

-Lo prometo.- No dijo nada más, así que voltee a verlo y vi que se había quedado dormido, sospechosamente eso fue muy rápido, aunque tal vez tenía mucho sueño.

Caminé hasta Jade y su novio con Alex en mis brazos. Ellos se estaban besando y decidí interrumpirlos.

-Amm, Jade.- Dije llamando su atención.

-James, vamos a tener que llevarlo a casa con mi madre otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?- Dije confundida.

-Sí, a veces cuando vamos a comer los tres Alex se queda dormido y para que descanse bien Jade lo deja con su madre.- Dijo respondiéndome James.

-El problema es cómo nos iremos, ¿traes auto James?

-No, sigue en el taller.- Dijo él apenado.

-Si quieres yo los puedo dejar en tu casa, queda en mi camino.- Dije mintiendo, pues mi casa quedaba al otro lado, pero quería comprobar algo.

-¿Harías eso?- Dijo James muy sorprendido.

-Sí, vamos a mi auto. Ven Max.- Dije empezando a caminar, pensé que al verme cargar al hijo de Jade, él se ofrecería a ayudarme, pero no fue así.

-¿Tori quieres que yo lleve a Alex?- Dijo Jade después de ver mal a su novio.

-No, prefiero que no te canses para que puedas comer con tu novio.

Ellos caminaron frente a mí y cuando me aseguré que no me escuchaban quise ver si la teoría que tenía era verdad.

-Eres un tramposo.- Dije susurrando.

-Shh, nos van a descubrir.- Dijo Alex de la misma manera.

Al llegar a donde estaba mi auto estacionado vi que Jade y su novio seguían caminando.

-Es este.- Dije abriendo la puerta y acostando al pequeño en el asiento trasero.

-Wow, ¿Cuánto te costó esta belleza?- Dijo James viendo mi auto.

-No lo sé, fue un regalo de graduación.

-Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti Vega.- Dijo Jade sorprendida.

-Pues ese señor no sé, pero mi familia sí, ahora suban, para irnos rápido.- Mi perro subió con cuidado y se puso en el espacio que queda entre el lugar del conductor y el asiento trasero, se quedó ahí para cuidar que Alex no se cayera, lo sé porque siempre lo hace cuando mi "sobrina" viene ahí.

Jade subió y se sentó en el espacio que Alex dejó libre y el novio de Jade se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Conduje hasta su casa y al llegar bajamos del auto, le ayude a Jade a bajar al pequeño y llevarlo a su cama, pues ella traía su ramo de rosas y yo prefería cargar al pequeño que las flores, mientras James se quedo ahí parado junto a mi auto.

-Gracias. Adiós Tori.- Dijo Alex muy bajito cuando lo estaba acostando en su cama.

-De nada peque. Nos vemos otro día.- Dije igual de bajo que él.

Jade y yo volvimos afuera y vi una escena muy divertida, su novio, presumiendo mi auto como suyo a los padres de Jade.

-Listo amor, vámonos.- Dijo ella parándose junto a él.

-Sí, vámonos.- Iban a caminar cuando el señor West los interrumpió.

-¿No se van a ir en el auto?-Dijo él casi sonriendo.

-¿Por qué nos iríamos en el auto de Tori?- Dijo Jade confundida.

-No entiendo, tu novio dijo que era de él.- Dijo el señor West sin importarle la mala mirada que le dirigía su esposa.

-Adam, deja al novio de tu hija en paz.- Dijo dándole un codazo y solo pude reír.

-Victoria Vega, un gusto verte de nuevo.- Dijo él ignorando a su esposa y saludándome. Ella traía una bolsa de comida y se metió a su casa diciendo algo sobre ponerla en platos.

-Lo mismo digo señor West.- Dije estrechando su mano.

-Deme su número señorita Vega, tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante.

Le di mi número preguntándome porque me lo pedía.

-Nos vemos otro día señor West.- Dije dándole una sonrisa y estrechando su mano.

-Nos vemos Tori Vega.-Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos Jade.- Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, reprimiendo mis ganas de dárselo en los labios.

-Adiós Tori.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Nos vemos.- Dije educadamente a su novio.

-Hasta luego Tori, espero verte otro día.- Dijo él volviendo a poner su estúpida sonrisa "seductora", más que seducirme me daban ganas de vomitar.

-Mi nombre es Victoria si no te importa.- Dije subiendo a mi auto y cerrando la puerta, me asegure que mi perro siguiera en el auto y arranque, de reojo vi como Jade y su novio se iban, y yo intentaba no correr tras ellos y decirle a Jade todo lo que pienso de su noviecito.

 **Ya es jueves y aquí estuvo el capítulo de hoy. Déjenme saber en los reviews si les gustó, si no les gusto, si el novio de Jade les cae mal como a Tori, cualquier cosa yo los leeré y los tomaré en cuenta. Nos leemos el domingo, los quiero, se cuidan, tengan bonita noche.**

 **-Si hay algo mal redactado pueden decírmelo y lo corregiré lo más rápido que pueda, porque Word se cerró tres veces mientras terminaba de poner detalles en el capítulo.-**

 **Marilinn: Realmente creo que tu teoría seguirá creciendo un poco. Aquí está la conversación Jade-Tori, o por lo menos una parte porque cierta persona llegó a interrumpir todo. Pero espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Aline: Pero si prometí unos días haré todo lo posible para cumplirlo, por lo menos hasta que entre de nuevo a la escuela. Tal vez tienes razón, la señora West no sabe toda la historia, solo sabe que Tori terminó con su hija. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **Rachel Lawless: ¿Por qué tan pesimista con la relación Alex- Tori? El tío Evan y Mike harán pasar vergüenzas a Tori, sobre todo Mike. Debo confesar que yo nunca me he roto nada, y eso que soy muy torpe y siempre me ando cayendo. No te preocupes, yo sé que aunque no siempre dejes review lees los capítulos y estás aquí siempre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori.**

Dos días habían pasado desde la vez que hable con Jade y me presento a su novio. Iba llegando a la casa West, no debí venir, pero el señor West insistió en que me necesitaba.

Toque el timbre y el señor West apareció del otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señor West.

-Buenas tardes Tori, pasa, ahora que no está mi familia tengo que hablar contigo.- Pasamos hasta su estudio y me senté frente a él.

-Señor West, no es por ser grosera, pero ¿para qué me quería hablar?- Dije sintiéndome incomoda de estar en esa casa después de tanto tiempo.

-Mira Victoria, yo no sé lo que pasó entre mi hija y tú para que decidieras terminar con ella.

-Señor…- Dije con precaución pues cuando me llama por mi nombre significa que algo está mal.

-No me interrumpas, como decía, yo no sé qué te llevo a tomar esa decisión, pero a diferencia de mi esposa yo no te voy a tratar mal, porque de una cosa si estoy seguro, tú siempre quisiste a Jade, siempre la apoyaste en todo aunque muchas veces no fuera bueno para ti.

-Sí, bueno, en realidad yo a Jade la quise mucho y por eso lo hacía.- Me duele hablar en pasado, pero no quiero que piense que quiero llegar a interferir en la vida de Jade.

-¿Y aún la quieres?- Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Pues, sí…supongo…no sé qué es lo que debería responder, porque no sé a qué tipo de querer se refiere.

-Quiero saber si aún estarías dispuesta a ayudarla a que ella vaya por lo que quiere y no por lo que le conviene.

-Independientemente de si aun la quiero o no, eso es algo que cualquiera debería hacer, y si puedo ayudarla pues lo haré, pero no sé porque lo quiere saber.

-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Como te habrás dado cuenta su novio es un patán, no sé porque está con él, pero siento que mi hija se merece algo mejor que un inútil que coquetea con cada chica que le pasa por enfrente.

-No sé cómo puedo ayudar en esto, si su hija lo quiere no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-Quiero que hagas que vea que él no la merece, ella pone mucho esfuerzo en la relación y a él no le importa.

-Señor West, hace unos años me di cuenta de la realidad, muchas veces en las relaciones habrá uno que ame más, o que ponga más de su parte, y también entendí que sobre el corazón no se manda, se puede saber que la persona a la que se ama no es lo que todo el mundo aprueba, o lo que la sociedad dice que está bien, pero los seres humanos somos complicados y aunque todo indique que no se puede amar a esa persona lo hacemos, porque no elegimos de quien enamorarnos.

-¿Estás llorando?- No sé ni en qué momento empecé a llorar.

-No…sí…no sé…tengo que irme, lamento no poder ayudarlo por ahora, pero usted puede averiguar si su hija realmente está enamorada o no, si no es así podré ayudarle intentando hablar con ella.- Solo le di una pequeña sonrisa y me dispuse a salir de su casa, ya que las lágrimas no paraban pues yo sabía que esas palabras las dije por la relación que tenía con Jade y recuerdos de mi besándola con todo el amor del mundo volvieron a mi mente.

-Esta escena se me hace muy familiar, hace años pasó casi lo mismo, pero ahora no cometeré el error de preguntarte que te pasó.- Dijo la señora West en cuanto yo abrí la puerta y ella estaba del otro lado.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué Jade?

-¿No ves que ella está mal?

-Tranquila, seguramente ella fue la responsable de estar así, como la última vez.- Ignore los comentarios y voltee a ver a mi pierna donde había un pequeño niño abrazado a ella. Me incline a su altura limpiándome las lágrimas.

-No llores.- Dijo haciendo un puchero y con los ojitos húmedos como si él también fuera a llorar.

-No, ya no voy a llorar, pero tu tampoco llores campeón.-Dije intentando sonreírle.

-¿Por qué lloras? No me gusta.

-Cosas de grandes. Pero ya no voy a llorar.- El pequeño me abrazó de nuevo y después me puse de pie.

-¿Estás bien Victoria?- Bien lo que me faltaba el inútil este intentando sonar preocupado por mí cuando solo nos hemos visto una vez.

-Sí, recibí una llamada urgente y me tengo que ir.- Dije mintiendo.

-Vega, ¿Necesitas ayuda o algo?

-No gracias Jade, tengo que irme en verdad.- Dije saliendo lo más rápido posible. Pero al ir caminando hacía mi auto tropecé con alguien que quedo muy cerca de mí.

-Perdóname, no te vi.- Me dijo una voz muy dulce y conocida.

-No, perdóname tú a mí, venía muy rápido y no me fije…¿Cat?- Dije cuando la vi levantar la mirada pues ya no trae el cabello rojo y en un principio no la reconocí.

-¡Tori! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-Ella me abrazó y yo solo pude devolverle el abrazo y las lágrimas volvieron.

-Luego hablamos Cat, me salió una emergencia y tengo que irme…- Dije intentando mentirle también a ella, pues la familia West y James seguían viéndome.

-Sigues siendo pésima mintiéndome, vamos por un helado y me cuentas todo.

-Cat, pero seguramente tú venías con Jade y yo…

-Y tú me necesitas más en este momento. Vamos, ¿traes auto?

-Sí, es ese.- Dije señalando mi auto.

-Es bonito, dame las llaves, yo manejo.- Sin protestar le di las llaves, si yo manejaba con lágrimas en los ojos podría ser muy peligroso y ella tuvo su licencia mucho antes que yo, así que sé que puedo confiar en ella.

 **Pov Jade**

Tori salió muy afectada de aquí y me quitó a mi mejor amiga, yo quería decirle hoy a Cat que Tori había aparecido, pero claro, la señorita estaba en mi casa por alguna razón y se lleva mi exclusiva y a mi amiga de paso.

"Sigues siendo pésima mintiéndome" ¿Cómo es que Cat sabe si Vega mentía? Tal vez si fue una emergencia lo que pasó. Ella no podría solo saberlo.

-¡JADELYN!- Me gritó mi mamá.

-¿QUÉ?

-Llevo tiempo diciéndote que si a James le gustan las verduras así.

-Eso creo, nunca me lo ha dicho. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-¡No así no!...Mami dile que Spiderman no vuela...y que no me cargue- Eso respondió mi pregunta.

-James, Spiderman no vuela, mejor vayan a lavarse las manos.- Dije intentando evitar una explicación del porque Spiderman no vuela.

-Hola familia, ¿No iba a venir Cat a comer?- Dijo mi padre bajando las escaleras.

-Sí, se supone, pero se encontró a Vega y mejor se fueron por un helado.-Dije restándole importancia.

-Me alegra que tenga a alguien con quien hablar, realmente me sorprendí mucho cuando empezó a llorar.

-¿Podrían no hablar de la ex novia de mi hija mientras su novio está arriba?- Dijo mi madre irritada y susurrando para que solo mi padre y yo la escucháramos.

-Listo, ya tenemos las manos limpias y estamos listos para comer.- Dijo James llegando a mi lado.

Empezamos a comer y mi madre intentaba sacar un tema de conversación mientras Alex jugaba con las zanahorias porque no quería comerlas.

-Amor, tu amiga Cat estaba muy feliz al ver a Victoria, parece que realmente la quiere mucho.- Dijo mi novio.

-Eso creo, hace bastante tiempo que no se veían así que supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar.-No sé porqué pero me estaba sintiendo celosa de mi mejor amiga.

 **Pov Tori**

Estaba en el parque con Cat después de haber pasado por unos helados. Estábamos sentadas en el pasto sin importar que nos podríamos ensuciar.

-¿Porque te fuiste Tori?- Dijo ella interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio en el que nos encontrábamos.

-David y Holly se enteraron sobre mi orientación sexual y me tuve que ir. Además de que no podía ir a Hollywood Arts cuando todos me trataban como si fuera de lo peor.

-Pensé que te habíamos hecho algo malo. Pensé que nos odiabas.

-No Cat, ustedes no me hicieron nada, pero ya había muchos motivos para no estar en esa escuela. Primero todos ahí me insultaban, segundo David y Holly no debían encontrarme, y tercero...- No quise seguir sabiendo que aunque mi amiga tenía conocimiento sobre mis preferencias jamás le dije sobre Jade y no creo que ella le haya dicho algo.

-¿Tercero?-Dijo con curiosidad.

-No puedo decirlo Cat, lo lamento, aún no.- Dije refugiándome en sus brazos para no volver a llorar al recordar como la persona que yo amaba me restregaba a su novio en la cara.

-Bien, no me digas...Tori dijiste David y Holly, no los llamaste papás ¿Por qué?- Le conté a Cat como es que salí de mi casa y termine consolándola yo a ella pues se puso a llorar.

-Bueno...mejor...cambiemos de tema. Dime...¿Saldrá a la venta algún disco tuyo y por eso volviste?- Dijo poniendo su dedo en mi mejilla suavemente y dando pequeños golpes.

-No.-Dije sonriendo ante su infantil comportamiento.

-¿Entonces actuaras en alguna obra o película?

-No.

-¿A qué te dedicas entonces Tori?-Dijo bastante confundida.

-Soy pediatra.

-¿Eres doctora de niños?-Dijo bastante sorprendida.

-Sí, sobre todo de emergencias, pero también puedo dar consultas.

-Wow, nunca pensé que quisieras estudiar eso.

-En realidad antes de estudiar en Hollywood Arts yo quería estudiar medicina, pero luego los conocí y eso de ser cantante sonaba realmente bien, pero cuando me fui...decidí que ese no era mi mundo, no era mi sueño realmente, no me veía viviendo de eso, la música era solo un hobbie. Y me fui a Miami con mi mejor amigo, estudie medicina y aquí estoy ahora intentando poner orden en mi vida. Pero basta de mi, mejor dime ¿tú que has hecho además de quitarte el rojo del cabello?

-Voy a actuar en una importante obra Tori, voy a ser Bella en el musical de La Bella y la Bestia…bueno el musical que se está haciendo para niños, pero…

-Excelente, ¿Estoy invitada al estreno?- Dije intentando bromear yo sabía que no había más boletos, pues llevaría a la hija de Mike para que él y su esposa pudieran pasar su aniversario solos.

-Tori…yo realmente quisiera…pero…-Dijo nerviosa.

-Pero se agotaron los boletos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo sorprendida.

-Porque cuando compré los míos ya casi no habían.

-¡Tori! ¡Vas a ir!...¿Por qué?

-Porque desde que la vi en Miami la quiero ver de nuevo, pero yo no sabía que tu ibas a ser la actriz principal esta vez, por lo que sé la producción cambia los actores cada que se cambia de estado y no dice nada hasta el día del estreno.- Eso no era mentira, solo omití la parte de que esta vez iré con mi sobrina y no con una novia que parecía más mi mejor amiga.

-¿Tori?- Ambas volteamos a ver quién me hablaba y nos encontramos con David, Holly y Trina.

-¿Te parece si hablamos después Cat? Ten anota tu número y luego te llamo para salir otra vez. Es que recordé que tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar.-Dije poniéndome de pie y ayudándola para que hiciera lo mismo. Le di mi celular para que pudiera ponerme su número.

-Tori...hija.- Dijo David.

-Creo que se equivoca de persona señor, yo no tengo padre.-Dije muy segura aunque por dentro quería volver a los brazos de Cat y seguir llorando por todo que perdí el día que salí de la casa de mis padres.

-Tori...

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado Cat?- Dije cuando me dio de nuevo mi celular.

-No gracias, de aquí tomo un taxi.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a caminar.

-Nada de eso, yo te llevo, primero te hago venir aquí y luego me tengo que ir, eso es descortés de mi parte.- Dije caminando tras ella.

-No importa Tori, te conozco, tienes cosas que hacer, no te preocupes.-Dijo parando un taxi, y yo sabía que mis padres venían atrás intentando no perderse ningún detalle.

-Bueno vete en taxi, pero avísame cuando llegues.

-Sí Tori, avísame cuando llegues también.-Dijo ella abrazándome.

-Claro Cat.

-Y Tori, ya no desaparezcas.-Dijo dándome una última sonrisa desde el interior del taxi.

-No lo haré Cat. Tengo un musical infantil que ver este viernes.-Dije cerrando la puerta del taxi donde se acababa de subir mi amiga.

-¿Ella es tu...tú...novia?- Dijo mi "padre".

-No, es mi amiga, pero aunque fuera mi novia a usted no creo que le importe, al fin y al cabo no somos nada.

-Victoria Vega vas a escucharme.- Dijo tomándome el brazo y jalándome pues yo le había dado la espalda y había caminado hasta mi auto.

-Me sorprende que sepa mi nombre, pero tengo que irme, y suélteme, no puede ir por la vida siendo así se agresivo.- Dije soltándome de su agarre.

-Pero Tori...- Empezó a hablar Trina.

-Lo lamento, realmente tengo que irme.- Sin decirles nada más subí a mi auto y arranque, sin ver atrás me fui a mi casa.

 **Hola a todos, es domingo, lo que significa que aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y si no pueden dejarlo en los reviews, ahí se aceptan criticas y opiniones, y lo mejor de todo es que es gratis.**

 **Sin nada más que decir nos vemos el martes y les dejo aquí las respuestas a sus reviews. Se cuidan, los quiero.  
**

 **renata pozo: Que bueno que la historia te guste, y espero que el capítulo también te haya gustado. Y también que el novio de Jade te caiga mal está bien.**

 **nilra89: Quizá, ya son muchas teorías iguales, eso es más que coincidencia. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Dios17: Tori está cediendo un poco, pero cuando le salga competencia a Jade esto se pondrá más interesante. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **keizike: Jade apenas se está dando cuenta de cómo es su novio. Tendremos que esperar un poco más para saber si lo dejará.**

 **Aline: Consejos para no ir a comer con el novio de tu madre, por Alex West. Pobre de él cuando nuestra Tori no le haga nada de caso. Aquí estuvo parte de la conversación del señor West con Tori, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Bants: Sí, supongo que algún parecido tienen.**

 **LolaJoriForever: Tal vez pronto tengas una Jade celosa y no precisamente por su novio 7u7.**

 **Jaclas: Esa conversación quedó a medias, pero Tori no quería seguir hablando con el novio de Jade presente. Como se puede ver en este capítulo Tori dejó a todos sin ninguna explicación, ni siquiera a Cat le dijo y ellos se quedaron confundidos.**

 **Nelly0521:** **Ya es domingo, y ahora solo hay que esperar hasta el martes, pobre de Tori, pero ya regresó a hablar con Cat y eso puede ser una ventaja.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori**

-Te dejé la comida en el refrigerador para cuando lleguen y sea hora de la merienda, solo tienes que calentarla para que comas tú, a ella le das las uvas y las galletas, no dejes que Susan coma tantos dulces, que se duerma temprano…- Y ahí estaba yo en mi viernes por la tarde aunque salí temprano de trabajar tengo que ser niñera y llevar a mi pequeña sobrina al estreno de "La Bella y la Bestia" obra donde participará Cat.

-Hannita, me estas mareando, se lo que hay que hacer, no es la primera vez que me quedo cuidando a tu hija por la tarde.

-Pero Tori, ahora también será por la noche y…

-Amor, Susan estará bien, no te preocupes, y si en algún momento ella nos necesita Tori no dudará en hacérnoslo saber.- Dijo Mike interrumpiendo a su esposa.

-Exacto Hannita, si siento que es demasiado para mi te llamo para que vengas por ella. Ahora fuera de mi casa o te sacaré a la fuerza.- Dije bromeando.

-Tu tía es bastante agresiva, espero no aprendas eso de ella. Adiós amor, te amo.- Dijo dándole un beso a su hija quien estaba bastante concentrada intentando poner pequeños pedazos de verdura en su cuchara para después llevársela a la boca.

-Adiosh mami.- Dijo la pequeña a mi lado.

-Hanna, ya te despediste cinco veces ¿Podemos irnos ahora?- Dijo Mike con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente a su hija quien les sonrió a ambos.

-Bien, vámonos. Vega, si vas a coquetear con alguien hoy asegúrate de que no se pasen las horas de comida de mi hija.

-Yo nunca hago eso.- Dije haciéndome la ofendida pues ella más que nadie sabe que cuando salía de fiesta en la universidad siempre terminaba besándome con alguien, nunca nada serio, y no pasaba de besos bastante acalorados.

-Si como no.- Dijo Mike murmurando por lo bajo.

-Calla Ford, además voy a ver una obra infantil, no a un bar.

-La última vez que dijiste algo parecido fue cuando conociste a tu novia ahora ex-novia. "Voy a la biblioteca, no a un bar" ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Hanna haciéndome burla.

-Déjenme, váyanse a su cita o perderán la reservación.- Dije infantilmente.

-Nos vamos, cuídate hermanita, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamar.-Dijo Mike dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana Tori.- Dijo Hanna dándome igual un beso en la mejilla y ambos salieron de la casa.

-Al fin solas pequeña, pensé que nunca nos dejarían. ¿Ya terminaste todo?- Dije viendo como ya no había más verduras en su plato.

-Sí, todo todo.

-Bueno, ahora ¿quieres ayudarme a ponerle su comida a Max para que podamos irnos?

-Sí, comida a Max.- Dijo levantando sus brazos hacía mí pues estaba en la silla especial para comer y no podía bajar sola.

-Vamos princesita.- La ayude a salir y la deje en el suelo, en cuanto mi perro la vio libre fue hasta ella y se acostó en el suelo para que ella le acariciara.

-Supongo que tendré que servir la comida de Max yo sola.- Dije al ver como el perro y Susan se ponían a jugar con una pelota de tela.

-Tía, la sorpresa.- Dijo Susan cuando vio que me senté en el sofá.

-Bien, ayúdame con esto.- Dije dándole su vaso de agua para que lo llevara al auto, mientras yo tomaba la mochila que Hanna dejo con las cosas "importantes". Después de cerrar la puerta de mi casa subimos al auto y nos fuimos al teatro.

-¿Lista para ver La Bella y la Bestia?- Dije ayudándole a salir de la silla para niños y como no se puede ingresar con mochilas deje esta en el auto.

-¡Sí!- Dijo dándome un abrazo, yo sé que le gusta mucho esa película. La tome en brazos y en la entrada había un chico con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Entradas bonitas?- Dijo él y solo le sonreí mientras Susan le daba las entradas al chico.

-Muy bien, tienen lugares en la segunda fila, vengan conmigo.- Él nos llevo hasta nuestros lugares.

-Gracias.

-Por nada, señoritas guapas, disfruten la función.- Cuando él se fue y me quede sola con mi sobrina vi que todo el lugar estaba lleno de niños, como cuando vi la misma obra en Miami.

-James, no, va a estar Cat, y Alex ama ver actuar a Cat, no me iré, si quieres irte hazlo, pero mi hijo y yo nos quedamos.- Demonios esa voz, ¿No puedo tener solo un día sin ella en mi vida o en mi cabeza?

-No te enojes amor, está bien, me quedo.- Cuando él hablo pude ver que estaban sentados en la fila de enfrente, afortunadamente no me han visto y no planeo hacer nada para que eso pase.

Cuando empezó la función agradecí que estuviera un poco oscuro, pues aunque yo vi como él le dio un corto beso a Jade, mi sobrina no me vio derramar la lágrima que salió de mí sin poder contenerla.

Lo bueno de que sea una obra infantil es que no durará más de media hora, y luego podre ir con la pequeña que está a mi lado a jugar a un parque, o hacer algo que mantenga mi mente lejos de Jade.

Cat realmente es una buena actriz y cantante, es impresionante como mantiene el personaje y al mismo tiempo puede cantar como solo ella sabe, mi sobrina se ve que está disfrutando realmente las canciones, pues aunque la historia no la comprenda totalmente le encantan los personajes y su forma de cantar.

Una vez que la obra termina y toda la producción y actores dan las gracias al publico el teatro se empieza a vaciar, yo iba también a salir, para que las personas que estaban a mi lado también pudieran hacerlo, pero una voz me detuvo.

-Victoria Vega.- Al escuchar mi nombre voltee a ver quién era, y me sorprendí al ver a un amigo de mis tíos Evan y Steve.

-Señor Parker…ven princesita.- Dije tomando a mi sobrina en brazos y yendo hacía él, que casualmente estaba hablando con Jade y su novio mientras Alex veía aún hacía el escenario.

-Señorita West, señor Lewis, déjenme presentarles a Victoria Vega, ella es la mejor pediatra que podrían encontrar en la ciudad.

-No es para tanto señor.-Dije un poco apenada.

-Salvaste a mi hijo, y estaré eternamente agradecido contigo, claro que es para tanto, pero no te hable para eso. Te quiero presentar a la señorita West, ella me dio un guión bastante interesante y quería que lo leyeras y me dieras tu opinión, los guiones que pasan por tu filtro normalmente tienen más éxito.

-Señor, yo no estudie eso, y no quisiera arruinarlo.- Dije intentando zafarme de la situación.

-Y no lo harás, ya tengo expertos leyéndolo, pero también quiero que lo hagas tú, quiero a alguien que lea el lado más humano del guión y no se centre en revisar faltas de redacción o de ortografía.

-Señor, yo…bien lo haré, pero debe saber que conozco a Jade, y…

-Tranquila Victoria, sé que sabes diferenciar entre lo personal y lo profesional.

-¡Tori!- Escuche a Alex venir hacía mí, pero cuando me iba a abrazar vio a la niña que tenía en brazos.

-Hola campeón, mira princesita, este es Alex, es mi amigo. Alex, ella es Susan, es mi sobrina.- Dije bajando hasta su altura y dejando Susan de pie frente a él. Alex me dio un abrazo y luego se puso a hablarle a mi sobrina, quien le ponía atención intentando entender todo lo que él le decía. Yo me puse de pie nuevamente para seguir hablando y vi como Alex y Susan se sentaban en un escalón y él seguía hablando.

-¿Es la hija de Michael?- Dijo el señor Parker.

-Sí, Mike decidió que no iba a pagar una niñera y la dejo bajo mi cuidado.

-Demonios, llegue demasiado tarde.- Todos volteamos a la voz y me encontré con Beck, quien se sorprendió al verme.

-Bien hecho Beck, con esta ya van dos veces que la decepcionas en la semana.- Dijo Jade matándolo con la mirada.

 **Pov Jade**

El señor Parker, a quien le di uno de mis guiones para ver si lo quería producir y dirigir conoce a Tori, y ahora ella leerá mi guión.

Beck es un idiota, el día lunes le cancelo una salida a Cat, y ahora no llegó al estreno de la obra, y esto era realmente importante para ella. Mientras yo lo mataba con la mirada él solo veía muy sorprendido a Tori.

Yo le iba a decir algo, le iba a reclamar, y Tori también le iba a decir algo, pero yo vi como Cat venía bajando del escenario hasta nosotros, ya sin su vestiario. Ella vio a Beck y se paralizo un poco, pero después vio a Vega y sonrió.

Tori estaba de espaldas así que ella no veía a Cat, y mi amiga puso sus manos cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- Le dijo MUY dulcemente.

-¿Batman?- Dijo Vega jugando y escuche a mi hijo y a su sobrina reír.

-No Tori, no es Batman.- Le dijo Alex.

-¿Es una chica?- Dijo ella siguiendo el juego que todos nos habíamos quedado viendo.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron al unisonó los pequeños.

-¿Es linda?

-Mucho.

-¿Canta muy bonito?

-Sí.

-¡Ya sé! Es mi hermosa amiga Cat.- Dijo ella quitándose las manos de Cat del rostro y dándose la vuelta para abrazarla.

Se abrazaron por lo que a mi parecer fue mucho tiempo y se susurraron algo.

-Wow, esto sí que me sorprende Victoria, ¿Cómo es que los conoces a todos ellos?

-No creerá esto, pero yo iba para lo mismo, iba a estudiar arte.- Dijo ella abrazando a Cat por la cintura.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?- Si, yo también quisiera saber.

-Supongo que la medicina ganó.- Dijo ella simplemente, pero siento que hay más detrás de esa respuesta.

Todos salimos del teatro pues iban a comenzar a limpiarlo y no podíamos seguir ahí, los niños iban delante de nosotros, y Cat seguía muy pegada a Tori. El señor Parker se despidió cordialmente y se fue a hablar con el director de esta obra. Los demás nos fuimos al estacionamiento.

Ya en el estacionamiento cuando estábamos todos esperando los autos recordé que Cat no traía auto.

-¿Cat, quieres que James y yo te llevemos a tu casa?

-No gracias Jadey, Tori me invitó a comer.- Vega susurro algo, pero no alcance a entender.

-¿Dijiste algo Tori?- Al parecer no fui la única que lo escuchó, porque Beck le preguntó eso.

-Nada.- Dijo ella dando su mejor sonrisa.

Llego su auto y se despidió de mi hijo como siempre lo hace, a Beck y a mí nos dio un beso en la mejilla y un "luego nos vemos y hablamos" y a James simplemente le dio cordialmente la mano, vi como subió a su sobrina al asiento de niños mientras Cat se despedía de nosotros.

-Que lastima que llegaras tarde, me hubiera gustado verte en el público.- Fue todo lo que le dijo a Beck. A mí me dio un beso en la mejilla y de James solo le agitó la mano.

Vi como Tori le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Cat quien subió muy sonriente, Tori subió a su auto, y se fueron.

-Wow hermano, si Victoria no fuera mujer diría que te ha robado a tu chica.

-Primero no soy tu hermano, y segundo, son amigas y decepcione a Cat, es obvio que no iría conmigo.- Dijo él bajando la mirada.

-Si le dijeras la verdad sería más fácil.- Dije ya cansada de su jueguito de coqueteo y cansada de ver como Beck se puso en la Friendzone, sin siquiera decirle nada a Cat.

-No voy a discutir de eso frente a tu hijo y tu novio Jade, nos vemos luego.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de Alex, a James simplemente lo ignoró.

Desde que subimos al auto de James no he podido dejar de pensar en que parece que a nadie le agrada mi novio, solo a mi madre. Pero quien está en una relación soy yo, así que confío en que el trato hacía él mejore un poco.

 **Hola personitas del otro lado de la pantalla, espero que estén teniendo un bonito día, espero sus opiniones de este capítulo, también acepto criticas y lo que quieran decir.**

 **nilra89: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y si, Cat será la responsable de los celos de Jade, al menos al principio.**

 **Jaclas: Tranquila, Cat no quedará mal aquí. El señor West no quiere que lastimen a su hija, y hará hasta lo imposible porque eso no pase. Escucharé a la people como tú dices, pero aun no. Cuidate. Te quiero más hermosa.**

 **Dios17: Pues no Cori completamente no será, pero al principio las interacciones de Cat con Tori, pondran celosa a Jade, pero para Cat tengo otros planes.**

 **LolaJoriForever: No puedo adelantare nada, pero aquí deje un capítulo má que te haya gustado.**

 **Sam: Obvio, cualquiera que quiera leer es bienvenido. Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que mis locas ideas te gustan, aquí tienes las respuestas a tus preguntas. Y Jade aun más celosa.**

 **Bueno personas bonitas, nos vemos/leemos el jueves. Los amo, se cuidan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori.**

-¿Te molesta si vamos a mi casa? Es que en serio quisiera invitarte a comer, pero no tengo dinero Cat, me tomaste por sorpresa.- Dije mientras manejaba.

-No te preocupes Tori, la verdad lo dije porque no quería ir con Jade y su novio, y pues menos con Beck, pero gracias por seguirme la mentira, y si quieres no tienes que estar conmigo.- Dijo ella un poco apenada.

-Pero si quiero estar contigo, solo que hay que ir a mi casa por la comida de Susan y…- Dije viendo como mi sobrina venía jugando con Cat a verse por el retrovisor y se hacían caras graciosas.

-Vamos a tu casa y comemos ahí, si quieres yo puedo hacer algo y…

-No te preocupes por eso Cat, resulta que la madre de Susan me cree incapaz de hacer mi propia comida y dejo un poco preparada.

-Tori…hasta donde recuerdo, eres incapaz de hacer algo de comida por tu cuenta.- Dijo ella riendo.

-¡Mentira!...Se hacer pasta y cereal…y algunas ensaladas.

-Bien, al menos sabes sobrevivir.

El resto del viaje continuó en silencio pues Susan se había dormido y Cat venía pensando en algo y no la quise interrumpir.

-Bien señorita, hemos llegado a mi casa.- Dije bajando del auto y rodeando el auto para abrir la puerta de Cat y de Susan. Pero Cat fue más rápida y cuando llegué, ella ya había bajado.

Solo le sonreí y le di a Cat la llave para abrir la casa pues yo llevaba a Susan en brazos. Una vez que entramos le dije que si me podía esperar mientras yo dejaba a mi sobrina en la cama, Max me ignoro al igual que a Cat y subió tras de mí, y en cuanto acosté a la niña, él se subió y se quedo a sus pies.

-Listo, ahora hay que calentar la comida y…¿Cat dónde estás?

-En la cocina, espero que no te moleste, pero pensé que podía ir calentando la comida.- Dijo ella saliendo de la cocina para contestarme.

-No tranquila, puedes usar todo lo que quieras, solo que no sabía dónde estabas.-Dije sentándome en un sofá.

-Tori, este lugar es enorme.- Dijo admirando la casa.

-Sí, la verdad cuando la compré quería cancelar la compra, es un lugar muy grande y solo vivo aquí yo. Pero mi tío me convenció de que era mejor no cancelarlo, dijo que si algún día llegaba a tener familia iba a querer una casa en lugar de un departamento, y pues me la vendieron relativamente barata y en ningún otro lugar conseguiría una oferta así.

-¿Y lo has pensado?- Dijo ella con curiosidad.

-¿Tener una familia?...No lo sé, hay veces que sí, pero no he tenido nada de suerte en eso del amor y es imposible que yo pueda quedar embarazada…-Sentí mucha incomodidad de hablar sobre eso, así que fui a la cocina.

-Lo lamento Tori…yo no sabía…-Dijo ella preocupada por mi reacción.

-No te preocupes gatito, mejor dime ¿Qué fue todo eso de Beck?-Dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Te diste cuenta?-Dijo poniéndose roja.

-Sí, fue raro eso de taparme los ojos, y cuando dijiste que te invite a comer lo viste a él por unos segundos. ¿Puedes sacar dos platos de ahí?- Dije señalándole el mueble donde guardaba los platos.

-Es extraño, él me cela mucho, y me hace creer que le gustó, pero después simplemente llega al departamento con alguna chica-Dijo ella ayudándome a sacar unos platos para servir la comida.

-¿Viven juntos?- Dije bastante sorprendida mientras ponía comida en los platos.

-Sí, yo quería un lugar que fuera mío, y Beck también, así que juntamos dinero y compramos ese departamento. Antes, cuando estábamos en la escuela me gustaba, incluso creo que estaba enamorada de él y de su forma de tratarme, pero era ex-novio de Jade, y yo no quería romper ninguna regla de amigas, juró que intenté hacer que todo lo que sentía por él, pero cuando nos mudamos juntos hace tres años, pareciera como si nunca lo hubiera olvidado…no sé cómo explicarme…

-Créeme, eso último lo entiendo mejor que nadie.- Dije caminando hacía el comedor con los platos mientras Cat llevaba los vasos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Digamos que antes de tener que irme, yo tuve algo con alguien, y pensé que poner distancia por unos años entre nosotras bastaría para olvidarla, y cuando volví aquí y la vi parecía como si los sentimientos jamás se hubieran ido.-Dije sentándome y empezando a comer, al igual que Cat.

-Imagino que esa chica fue la de la foto que vieron tus pa… David y Holly.

-Si ella misma.- Dije suspirando con resignación.

-¿Y porque no luchaste por ella?

-Porque no había nada por lo que luchar, ella y yo solo estábamos juntas porque me tenía "amenazada" al principio, y cuando me di cuenta de que la amaba termine con todo.

-¿Amenazada?

-Sí, yo tenía que estar con ella, o le diría a todos que me gustaban las chicas

-Tori, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Pudimos ayudar.

-Yo no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, sobre todo tú, eras…eres mi mejor amiga, y no hubiera soportado que me dejaras de hablar solo por eso.

-Yo no te hubiera hecho eso, y si nos decías hubiéramos alejado a esa chica de ti, y de nosotros.

-¿Y sí…y si esa chica era…Jade?- Dije muy bajito.

-Oh por Dios…¿ella te hizo eso? Yo la mato, muchas veces que planeamos buscarte ella estuvo ahí y no nos dijo nada de que te habías ido por su culpa.

-Es que eso ella no lo sabía, o eso dice y le creo, la foto no creo que la haya mandado ella, cuando termine todo ella dijo que estaba bien, hasta me saco de su casa, y hace poco que hable con ella también me explico que ustedes me buscaron, y no lograron encontrarme, y supe que David les dijo que estaba bien y que no quería verlos, eso era mentira, si los quería ver, pero estaba del otro lado del país, y no quería volver, yo pensé que ya no tenía razones, Jade tenía nuevo novio dieciocho horas después de terminar conmigo, David y Holly iban a hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerme heterosexual, en la escuela me trataban horrible…- Sentí como ella me abrazó y me llevó hasta el sofá.

Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que escuche al perro ladrar, lo que significaba que mi sobrina estaba despierta.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Susan, ahorita bajo.- Subí las escaleras y llegue con mi sobrina.

-Hola princesa.

-¡Tía!- Dijo ella abrazándome, le puse los zapatos y la peine, pues se había despeinado un poco, y bajamos con ella en mis brazos.

-¿Cat?- Dije buscándola de nuevo, pues volvió a desaparecer.

-Aquí, estaba lavando los platos, no quería dejarte con todo sucio.- Dijo ella saliendo de la cocina y sentándose junto a mi sobrina, a quien le di las uvas que Hanna me dijo.

-No te hubieras molestado.

-No es nada…Tori…¿A dónde va esa puerta?-Dijo señalando hacia una puerta cerrada.

-Ábrela si quieres.- En cuanto le dije eso fue hacía ahí y salió muy sorprendida.

-Tienes instrumentos musicales, pensé que habías dicho que solo era un hobbie.- Dijo yendo hacía mi una vez más.

-Y lo sigue siendo, hay veces que me gusta entrar ahí y componer algo.

-Y con la vista que tienes supongo que te inspiras mucho, se ve tu jardín y tienes piscina, si estuviéramos aun en la escuela sería un buen lugar para una fiesta.

-Pues ya no estamos en la escuela, pero supongo que un día podríamos hacer una parrillada o algo, y puedes invitar a Beck…y puedes intentar darle celos.

-¡Tori!- Dijo golpeando mi brazo suavemente y mi sobrina ser río bajito.

-¿Qué? Es solo una idea, así puedes ver si le gustas.

-Ya cállate mejor. Tori, llevo toda la tarde contigo, debo irme a casa.- Dijo viendo la hora.

-Te llevo, solo espera a que Susan acabe las uvas y nos vamos.

-Tori…- La interrumpí antes de que dijera algo.

-No, ya es tarde y no conseguirás un taxi tan rápido y yo te puedo llevar.

-Tori pero tu sobrina está a tu cuidado, yo me puedo ir sola, lo prometo.

-Está bien, ya vi que no te podré convencer, pero al menos déjame pedirte un taxi.

-Eso sí estaría bien, porque no creo que a esta zona entren taxis nada más porque sí.

Como le dije a Cat llame a un taxi, mientras ella le ponía un canal de niños a mi sobrina, cuando termine la llamada recordé algo importante.

-Cat, ¿Tú ves a Jade y Alex muy seguido?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque necesito hablar con Alex de algo muy importante sin que Jade lo sepa.

-¿Sobre la obra?

-Sí, ¿te lo dijo?

-Hace unos días me dijo que tú le estabas ayudando, y me dijo como te conoció.- De pronto el timbre sonó, lo que indicaba que el taxi había llegado.

-Llego el taxi, pero cualquier cosa que necesites me puedes decir.

-Gracias, igual tu me puedes llamar si necesitas algo.- Dijo caminando hasta la puerta mientras veía como mi sobrina estaba jugando con Max.

-Y Alex…

-Esta semana lo veo y te llamaré para que puedas hablar con él.- Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y subiendo al taxi.

-Gracias Cat, nos vemos.- Dije cerrando la puerta del taxi después de que se subió. Cuando el taxi se fue yo vi hacía la casa de mis tíos, y lo que vi me sorprendió, ahí estaba Holly hablando con mi tío Evan, él me vio, y eso hizo que ella volteara, pero solo cerré la puerta y me fui con mi sobrina a ver una película.

 **Hola personitas al otro lado de la pantalla, lamento si este capítulo es muy corto, o si no añade nada interesante a la historia, pero quería desarrollar un poco más las relaciones entre personajes. Aun así espero que les haya gustado.**

 **renata pozo: Muchas gracias por el comentario y la verdad es que no, no habrá nada entre ellas que no sea amistad.**

 **nilra89: Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y si, esperemos que abra los ojos rápido.**

 **Rachel Lawless: ¡Sorpresa! Bat forever…o no. Jaja un par de diablillos. Para el guión de Jade aun faltan algunos capítulos, pero lo de Cat y Beck podría ser que si pase. (Aprovecho la oportunidad para decirte que ayer quería leer Jade's Hope y recordé que ya no está /3)**

 **Dios17: Jajaja qué bueno que pienses eso, porque si llegará alguien. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Sam: Escribir a Jade celosa es muy divertido, tal vez aparezca, tal vez no, aun no lo sé. Todos esperamos que Jade deje de perder el tiempo con James. Gracias por el comentario tan bonito, me hiciste sonreír mucho.**

 **Jaclas: A ti no te voy a contestar porque no te quiero… A verdad…Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, en la historia apenas ha pasado un mes desde el día que Alex le pidió ayuda, aun falta un mes para que sea la sorpresa. Beck también recibirá su dosis de celos, todo por hacer sentir mal a Cat. Espera unos capítulos más y veras a Jade realmente celosa. Te dije que acabaría el capítulo. Cuídate te quiero.**

 **Marilinn: Jajaja no importa, lo único importante es que los leíste y te gustaron. Creo que tu teoría es muy fuerte. Bueno, a la señora West si le agrada..un poco, pero esperemos que eso cambie. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Jade**

Toda la semana he estado evitando a Cat, simplemente porque no quiero saber como de perfecta fue su cita con Vega, lo sé porque Beck me dijo que él se quedó todo el día esperándola con una caja de chocolates y una gran disculpa, pero que ella llegó muy tarde y directo a dormir, y ayer también me dijo que Cat desde ese día tiene una sonrisa que nadie le quita.

-Jade, venimos más tarde, vamos a ir a comprar la comida y todo lo necesario al supermercado.- Dijo mi mamá en voz baja, pues estoy en la habitación de Alex y él está tomando la siesta.

-Sí mamá, aquí los espero, seguramente van a venir Beck, Cat y James…

-Qué bueno que me avisas, así hago más de comer.

-No creo que Cat y Beck se queden si James lo hace.- Dije recordando como a mis amigos no les cae muy bien mi novio.

-No importa, James se va a quedar y quiero ser buena suegra con él, te ha ayudado mucho, no le digas que lo sé, pero ya sé que fue él quien le pago el hospital a Alex.-Dijo saliendo de la habitación de Alex.

-¿Qué?- Dije yo saliendo y bajando las escaleras tras ella, muy confundida y enojada pues eso lo hizo Vega.

-Sí, yo lo escuche decírselo a Adam, y tu padre le dijo que le pagaría todo cuando pudiera.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Porque él no lo pagó…fue Vega.- Dije con precaución, pues estoy segura de que la odia por mi culpa.

-¿Y porque lo hizo?- Dijo confundida.

-Porque somos amigas.

-No puedes ser amiga de alguien que te hizo lo que ella.-Dijo enojada.

-Eso fue hace años, ¿podrías superarlo?

-Por supuesto que no, te rompió el corazón, y te dejo por otra, eso no tenía porque decírtelo, eso fue muy bajo de su parte, y me voy, no quiero que termines mal otra vez.- Dijo saliendo de la casa sin dejarme decir algo más.

Y ahora viendo el odio que mi madre le tiene, y que Tori no merece, me arrepiento de no haberle dicho a mi mamá la verdad. Y a mi mente vino ese día que yo le diría a Vega que lo formalizáramos, que le dijéramos a todos que salíamos.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _-Ya sabes dónde está la puerta, yo no me quiero levantar.-Dije recostada en mi cama y dándole la espalda para que no viera lo vulnerable que estoy._

 _-Nos vemos mañana Jade._

 _-Sí como digas.- Fue lo último que dije, luego la escuché bajar y fue cuando me derrumbe, yo no podía controlar las lágrimas y odiaba que eso pasará, por eso no quería enamorarme de nuevo, quería evitar tener el corazón roto._

 _-Hija, ¿Tori y tú pelearon? Cuando llegue ella iba saliendo y…-Se detuvo al notar mis lágrimas._

 _-Terminamos._

 _-¿Qué?...pero supongo que hay una solución, se aman, no tienen por qué dejar que una pelea arruine todo._

 _-Ni siquiera peleamos, ella solo me dejó. Dijo que se había enamorado, y ya no podía seguir conmigo.-Dije evitando el abrazo de mi mamá, pues sabía que si lo aceptaba iba a terminar diciendo toda la verdad, y yo no estaba preparada para escuchar cómo me decía que estaba decepcionada de mí pues no me educó así._

 _-¿Pero cómo te dejó de amar de un día para otro?- Dijo mi madre enojada._

 _-No lo sé, supongo que esa chica es más bonita, o mejor que yo. Quizá ella no tiene miedo a decir que está con Tori.- Dije sabiendo que la versión que mi madre era que no decíamos nada en la escuela porque yo no estaba segura de querer decir que estaba con una chica._

 _-¿Quieres que…?-No quería nada, cuando rompí con Beck dolió, pero esto duele más, me lastimó más._

 _-Déjame sola mamá, no quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie.-Ella salió de mi habitación y cuando cerró la puerta me encontré con algo que odio, el silencio, odio este silencio porque me obliga a pensar en lo que pasa._

 _No entiendo porque me dejó el mismo día que yo planeaba decirle que fuéramos algo serio, llegue a esa decisión hace dos días, ese día mis padres no estaban en casa, ella y yo estuvimos juntas, pero fue muy diferente a las otras veces, sentí que todo lo hizo lento, con ternura, y después se quedó abrazada a mí, eso me hizo pensar que ella sentía lo mismo que yo empezaba a sentir._

 _ **-Fin FlashBak-**_

Fue el timbre de mi casa lo que me hizo salir de tan doloroso recuerdo, y me alegro un poco de no estar llorando, pues no quiero dar explicaciones. Abrí la puerta, y lo que estuve evitando toda la semana llegó, Cat estaba ahí.

-Hola Cat.- Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla como siempre que viene. Y extrañada porque pensé que Beck vendría con ella.

-Hola Jade.- Bien, me dijo Jade y no Jadey, creo que algo está mal.

-Pasa, ¿quieres que te traiga agua, refresco o algo?- Dije mientras Cat se sentaba en el sofá.

-Agua por favor

-Aquí está tu agua Cat.-Dije sentándome junto a ella.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo te fue esta semana Jade?, ¿Por qué me cancelabas todas las salidas?

-Estuve ocupada, en unos días cumplo dos meses de ser novia de James y quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Ya veo, ahora tu novio de dos meses es más importante que tu mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Cat, solo fue una semana, no exageres.

-Sí, una semana que he tenido mil dudas, y no estás ahí para ayudarme con ellas.

-¿Dudas?- Dije yo rogando con todas mis fuerzas para que todas esas dudas fueran porque está enamorada de Beck, y no porque le guste Tori.

-Sí, y muchas de ellas te incluyen.- Ese comentario me confundió.

-¿Yo? ¿Pero yo que hice?

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tuviste algo que ver con Tori?- Dijo ella enojada.

-¿Qué tanto te dijo?

-Gran parte de la historia, ¿Por qué amenazarla de esa manera Jade?, ¿Qué ganabas?

-No lo sé…

-¿Y porque cuando ella terminó contigo al otro día nos presentaste a Ryder como tu novio?

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _Hace más de una hora que mi mamá me dejó sola en mi habitación, ya no puedo llorar más, creo que se me han acabado las lágrimas._

 _-Jade, hija te buscan…- Al oír eso una parte de mi quería que fuera Tori, que me dijera que había sido un error, que si quería estar conmigo._

 _-Hola Jade.- Me desilusioné por completo al ver ahí a Ryder, mi mamá lo notó y solo sonrió de lado y salió de la habitación._

 _-Hola Ryder.- Dije sin ánimo._

 _-Uy, eso no sonó bien, ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo ¿preocupado?_

 _-Nada… bueno sí, te lo diré, solo porque desde que volviste a HA te has comportado como un buen amigo._

 _-Te escucho, aquí estoy para ti.- Dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama._

 _Le conté todo, hasta como Tori me dejo por otra._

 _-Es idiota, ¿Por qué no le demuestras que no te importa y que puedes hacer lo mismo?_

 _-¿Y con quién?_

 _-Conmigo, me gustas, ya te lo dije muchas veces, dame una oportunidad, realmente cambie.- Despues de eso él me besó, y yo le seguí el beso, empezando así a tener algo con él._

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

-Bien, si no quieres decirlo solo dime eso, pero no me ignores.- Dijo Cat.

-Lo presente como mi novio porque eso era en ese entonces…No lo entenderías.- Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

-Explícame.

-¿Qué?- Dije confundida.

-Ya conozco una versión de la historia, pero si me das la tuya lo podría entender mejor.

Le conté a Cat toda la verdad, y como ya lo sabía ella solo se dedicaba a negar con la cabeza en lugar de reclamarme. No le dije que en realidad me enamoré de Tori, y aun si se lo dijera no cambiaría nada porque ahora tengo novio y lo amo.

-No puedo creer lo idiota que eres Jadey.

-Hey, ¿ese es tu apoyo moral? Mejor no te hubiera dicho nada.- Dije intentando bromear, solo para que ella no viera lo mal que estoy con ese tema.

-Jade, es que no tuviste que hacer nada de eso, si querías experimentar lo hubieras hecho con alguien que no fuera mi amiga. Y tampoco tenías porque amenazarla, me dijo que estuvieron así cuatro meses, y que no la dejabas estar con nadie más.

-No puedo regresar al pasado y cambiarlo, ya está hecho. Y yo solo le dije que no estuviera con nadie más, es su problema si decidió hacerme caso.-

-Pero…¿por qué Tori?

-No lo sé Cat, yo estaba segura de que a ella le gustaban las chicas y había rumores de que yo le gustaba, pensé que experimentar con ella sería más fácil.

-Tori se tuvo que ir por una foto…solo quiero saber si la mandaste tú.

-No.- Dije suspirando y sabiendo que tendría que decirle la verdad a Cat.

-Es que no entiendo aun, ella dice que no cree que hayas sido tú, pero también dice que solo tú y ella tenían esa foto.

-Días después de terminar con Tori yo estaba bañándome, y Ryder dijo que si podía mandar un mensaje porque se había quedado sin batería, yo le dije que sí, y le di la contraseña. Pero yo no sabía que había mandado esa foto, hasta ese día que Tori me lo dijo, ese día me puse a pensar y todo coincidía, Ryder me pidió mi celular un día antes de que Tori prácticamente desapareciera, nunca supe del mensaje que mando porque lo borro, según él porque era vergonzoso. Ahora se porque lo borró.

-Así que eso si salió de tu celular.

-Sí, pero yo no fui Cat, lo juro.

-Te creo.- Dijo eso y le llegó un mensaje, y alcancé a leer que era de alguien que tenía registrada como "La mejor del mundo", ella sonrió y le contestó.

-¿Quién era?- Dije con curiosidad.

-Tori, dice que vendrá por mí para acompañarme a pintarme el cabello.

-Cat, lo lamento, realmente olvide que te dije que iría contigo.- Dije recordando que yo iría con ella.

-No te preocupes, toda la semana me cancelaste, así que ya no te pude preguntar si irías conmigo hoy, pero Tori se ofreció a acompañarme. Así tu puedes comer con tu novio y tu familia.

-Cat, no deberías salir tanto con Tori.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le gustan las chicas? Eso ya me lo dijo y no tengo problemas con eso.

-Pues…quizá le gustas, y se hará ilusiones de que tiene una oportunidad, y le romperías el corazón.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Hasta donde sé ella está soltera, y también yo, no hay problema si salimos tanto, además, ya salió así contigo, y te sigue hablando y todo bien.

-Pues…por eso, ya estuvo conmigo, no deberías salir con la ex de tu mejor amiga. Es ley general.-Ella tenía cara como de haber descubierto una octava maravilla o un tesoro.

Ella iba a seguir discutiendo conmigo, pero el sonido del timbre nos interrumpió, y al mismo tiempo mi hijo venía bajando las escaleras sin zapatos, así que lo tome en brazos y fui a abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió ahí estaba Beck.

-Alex, amor, ponte zapatos.- Dije dejándolo de pie en el suelo.

-Si mami.- Él saludó a Beck, y luego tomó de la mano a Cat para que jugara con él.

-Estaré arriba con Alex.- Dijo Cat cargando a Alex escaleras arriba.

-¿Aun no te perdona lo de la obra?-Le pregunte a Beck haciéndolo pasar y sentándonos en el sofá donde anteriormente estaba con Cat.

-Ya lo hizo, pero no lo sé, la siento diferente, ya no almuerza conmigo, en lugar de eso lo hace con Tori, y se la pasa hablando con ella, ¿crees que…? no, creo que es imposible.

-¿Qué es imposible?

-Que ellas tengan algo más que amistad.

-Pues a Vega creo que le gustan las chicas, pero Cat no sé.- Dije un poco celosa, pues Cat no puede tener algo con la chica que estuvo conmigo.

-¿Estás…estás celosa?

-No, es que…Cat no quiso salir conmigo tampoco en toda la semana, y extraño a mi amiga.- Dije inventándome esa excusa, pues fue todo lo contrario.

Estuvimos platicando un rato más, hasta que Alex y Cat bajaron con nosotros.

-Llegaron por mí, tengo que irme.-Alex tenía cara de que había hecho algo increíble, como cuando me hizo su primer dibujo que aun está en el refrigerador y somos él y yo, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora y después le pregunto, pues ya se puso a jugar con Beck.

-¿Vas a llegar a comer a la casa?- Dijo Beck esperanzado.

-Pues…eso creo, pero si quieres llevar a alguna chica solo avísame y así me quedo más tiempo con Tori.- Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Cat, ya te dije que…- Empecé.

-Es mi amiga, no dejaré de salir con ella solo porque pienses que romperá mi corazón, o yo el suyo, además, creo que tiene novia.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras yo intentaba no mostrar los celos que tenía, y no sabía porque los sentía.

-¿Por qué está el auto de Victoria afuera?- Dijo mi papá entrando a la casa con bolsas de super.

-Vino por mi señor West.

-Mira Jade a quien nos encontramos en el camino.- Dijo mi mamá entrando con bolsas de super, mientras mi novio venía tras ella.

-No sé cómo le puede caer bien si es un inútil.- Dijo Beck susurrando y pasando a mi lado.

-Déjeme ayudarle señora West.- Dijo quitándole a mi madre las bolsas y llevándolas a la cocina.

-Gracias cariño. ¿Te quedas a comer?

-No lo sé señora West, no quisiera incomodar.

-No incomodas hermano.- Dijo James.

-No eres nada mío. Cat…¿Crees que a Tori le moleste si voy con ustedes?- Dijo deteniendo a mi amiga que estaba por irse.

-No, no le molesta, ven.- Dijo entrelazando sus manos, y se fueron a despedir así de mis padres.

-¡No!, no agarres eso.- Escuche decir a mi hijo, y cuando voltee James tenía la gorra favorita de mi hijo en su cabeza.

-James, dale la gorra al niño por favor.- Dije al ver a mi hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero no hice nada malo para que se pusiera así, solo la agarre.- Dijo preocupado, pues mi hijo nunca llora. Sin hacer nada le dio la gorra a mi hijo y él subió corriendo.

-No te preocupes, esa gorra es muy especial para él.

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera le queda, es muy grande para él.

-Sí, pero él dice que la gorra es de su padre.

-¿Qué?- Dijo James confundido, pues sabe que al padre de Alex jamás le importamos ni yo ni su hijo.

-No preguntes. Es una larga historia.- Dije evitando el tema, pues la gorra era de Tori y había olvidado que la tenía hasta que un día limpiando el closet Alex la encontró.

…

 **Aun es domingo, no me odien por hacerlos esperar tanto.**

 **Ya saben que en los reviews se aceptan críticas, opiniones y sugerencias, leo todos los que llegan y los intento contestar todos. Los amo, se cuidan y nos vemos el martes.**

 **Dios17: Pues Cat ya dijo que cree que Tori tiene novia…quizá no tarde mucho. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Rachel Lawless: Yo también creía que a Cat le gustaba Beck. ¡Volverá! Voy a hacer fiesta en mi casa por eso, estás invitada. Yo siempre te seguí, incluso antes de crearme la cuenta yo ya había leído tu historia. Nos vemos el martes. Cuídate.**

 **Marilinn: Jajaja tu regla de los cinco minutos me encanta. Lo de la foto fue después de la ruptura. Espero que el capítulo, y muchas gracias por el comentario.**

 **Jaclas: Sabes que en el fondo te amo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, no quería poner a Cat tan mala con Jade, pues es su mejor amiga. Lo puedo escuchar, por eso Jade celosa seguirá. Gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos el martes.**

 **Sam: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y gracias por hacerme sonreír con tu comentario una vez más.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Personas bonitas, hoy tengo que decirles algo antes de que lean, abajo hay una parte con contenido "sensible", en esa parte yo les aviso, y si ese tipo de contenido les afecta les recomiendo no leerlo.**

 **Pov Tori**

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me enamore de Jade?- Intentaba convencer a Cat de que yo no sentí nada por Jade que era solo rutina.

-Sigo sin creerte, el día que me contaste todo dijiste que una de las razones por las que te fuiste fue porque ella consiguió un nuevo novio un día después de terminar contigo.

-Bueno sí, pero… porque eso había herido mi orgullo. Pero no fue la razón principal por la que me fui.- Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió de manera extraña mientras pensaba que no la veía.

-No sé porque sonríes así, no dije nada del otro mundo.

-Por nada.- Dijo ella sonriendo y mirando por la ventana del auto.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y ella lo puso en altavoz.

-Hola Jade.

-Hola Cat, ¿crees que puedas hacerme un favor?- Dijo la voz de Jade del otro lado.

-Supongo…¿Qué es?

-Es que estoy por empezar una junta con el señor al que le di mi guión, pero me habló mi madre y me dijo que no puede ir por Alex a la escuela, y aunque me salga de aquí no llegó a tiempo por él. ¿Podrías ir tú?

-Claro Jadey, Tori y yo vamos por él.

-Muchas gracias Cat, en el refrigerador hay comida y…espera ¿Tori?...¿Estás con Vega?

-Sí, ¿quieres que vayamos por Alex o no?

-Sí, claro si no les molesta.- Yo solo levante una ceja y supe que tenía que cambiar de dirección, y ahora no iríamos por Alex en lugar de ir directo a comer.

-Por supuesto que no Jadey, nos vemos cuando llegues.

-"Señorita West, la están esperando".- Se escuchó a alguien que llamó a Jade.

-Adiós Cat.- Dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-Jade…suerte, no estés nerviosa, no lo he leído completo, pero lo que llevó leído es muy bueno.- Me atreví a decir.

-Gracias Tori, nos vemos más tarde.- Dijo y después terminó la llamada.

-¿Qué?- Dije al sentir la mirada de Cat.

-Nada.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, y cuando llegamos al colegio de Alex ella se sorprendió al ver que yo sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Cómo sabes donde estudia Alex?- Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Te leo la mente.

-Tori…

-Bien, no lo hago. Ya había venido a dejarle el traje de Peter Pan. Ahora no más preguntas y ve por él.- Ella bajo del auto y fue por Alex, mientras yo me baje y me quede a esperarlos para abrirles las puertas.

Ellos venían hacía mi muy felices, se ve que el niño está acostumbrado a que Cat venga por él algunas veces.

-¡Tori!- Gritó y corrió a saludarme mientras le dejaba la mochila a Cat.

-¡Campeón!-Dije abrazándolo de vuelta.

-¿Tú vienes conmigo?-Dijo separándose del abrazo.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa, y también viene mi tía Cat.

-Sí, yo voy con ustedes. ¿Te molesta?

-No, si ven y jugamos.

Cat y Alex subieron a la parte trasera del auto pues yo no tenía una silla especial para niños y Cat lo iría cuidando. Cuando llegamos a la casa West Cat sacó la llave que Jade y su familia siempre dejan en la maceta junto a la puerta.

Al entrar Cat fue a la cocina para calentar la comida y Alex me hizo subir con él porque se iba a cambiar, y necesitaba que le ayudara a sacar ropa del cajón, y luego me saco de su habitación porque se iba a cambiar. Me quede viendo hacía la puerta de al lado que era la de Jade por diez minutos, y cuando estaba pensando en entrar Alex abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar a su habitación.

-¿Me ayudas?- Dijo extendiendo sus tenis hacía mi para que se los pusiera. Me incline a su altura mientras el se sentaba en la cama y le puse los tenis.

-Son muy bonitos, ¿me los regalas?- Dije atando sus cordones.

-No, son pequeños.- Dijo el riendo.

-Supongo que tendré que comprarme unos grandes para mí.- Dije terminando de atar ambos cordones.

-¡Tori, Alex bajen a comer!-Nos gritó Cat desde la cocina. El pequeño y yo bajamos y comimos muy tranquilos los tres.

Mientras yo lavaba los platos Cat estaba ayudando al pequeño con su tarea. Una vez que terminé lo que hacía fui a la sala con ellos para avisarles.

-Listo, ahora solo hay que esperar a…Jade.- Dije deteniéndome al ver una gorra bastante familiar para mí en el mueble del televisor.

-¿Qué te paso?- Dijo Cat al notar que me detuve, dejó su celular a un lado y volteó a verme.

-Nada…¿de quién es esa gorra?

-De mi papá.- Dijo Alex yendo por ella, yo estaba muy confundida y me senté junto a Cat.

-¿De su papá?- Dije en susurro.

-Sí, llegó a esa conclusión cuando él y yo encontramos una foto dentro de un libro.

-No entiendo, ¿no conoce a su papá?

-No, pero cree que la persona de la foto lo es.

-¿Por qué?

-Deja te muestro la foto.- Dijo ella yendo hacía el pequeño librero que estaba ahí.

Alex llegó a mi lado con la gorra y él no había escuchado nada.

-¿Puedo verla de cerca?- Dije queriendo comprobar si era la mía.

-Sí, te la prestó.- Dijo dándomela.

Una vez que la tuve en mis manos la vi detenidamente, no sé si sea la mía, porque debe haber muchas iguales, pero no todas tienen una pequeña "V" escrita en la etiqueta del interior. Vi la "V", pero no dije nada solo se la regresé a Alex.

-Es muy linda.-Dije poniéndola sobre su cabeza. Cat vino hacía mi de nuevo con una fotografía instantánea entre sus manos.

-Esta es la imagen, pero aun no sabemos quién es, y Jade nunca nos quiere decir.

Me pasó la fotografía y vi que era una de Jade conmigo, pero no se distinguía mi cara porque me había puesto la gorra sobre ella, y tampoco se veía que mi cabello era de chica, básicamente solo salía la cara de Jade dándome un beso en la mejilla, la tomó demasiado cerca y entonces no se alcanzaba a ver que la persona a la que le dio el beso era una chica, y mucho menos se veía que era yo.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _-No Jade, una foto es demasiado arriesgado.- Dije acostándome en el césped y poniendo la gorra sobre mi cara._

 _-Vega, el proyecto es para mañana y a ti se te ocurrió venir al parque de noche, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es ayudarme en la última foto._

 _-Yo no te obligué a venir. Y no es mi culpa si dejaste todo para el final. Además venir te sirvió para tomar muchas fotos._

 _-Vega, nadie sabrá que eres tú, confía en mi.- Sentí que se recostó a mi lado, pero no hice nada y seguí en la misma posición. Sentí un beso en la mejilla y aunque la gorra cubría mi visión juraría que vi un flash, y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando escuché como se imprimía una foto en su cámara instantánea._

 _Me estaba quedando dormida cuando Jade golpeó mi estómago._

 _-Vega, despierta y dime si puedo poner esto en mi trabajo._

 _Me quite la gorra de la cara y vi la foto, ella la tomó en blanco y negro, la foto era realmente buena, y no se distinguía que era yo._

 _-Está bien, ponla._

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

-Siempre he querido saber quién es, esa gorra Jade la uso muchas veces el último año cuando salíamos en grupo.

-Es una gorra muy bonita.

-Es edición especial según Jade.- Y era verdad, esa gorra la habían sacado por un estreno de una nueva película de superhéroes, y solo salieron por un mes. Era color azul, tenía una estrella y tres líneas en cada lado bordados en gris, era del Capitán América.

-Eso creo, no las he visto en venta.- Dije intentando evadir el tema.

-Tú sabes algo.-Dijo ella muy segura.

-Claro que no…¿Alex que quieres hacer mientras esperamos a tu mami?

-Vamos a… ver Spiderman.- El corrió por algo y yo me quede en el sofá viéndolo irse con la gorra en su cabeza.

-Tori, tengo que regresar al teatro, Jade llega en una hora. ¿Puedes quedarte con Alex?- Dijo Cat viendo su celular.

-Sí, yo me quedo aquí con él. No te preocupes.

 **Pov Jade**

" _Jade, voy saliendo de tu casa porque tengo que irme al teatro, pero Tori se queda al cuidado de Alex, espero que no te moleste"_

Ese mensaje fue lo primero que vi al salir de la junta con el señor Parker.

-Hola amor, ya vámonos que se hace tarde, me tuviste esperando mucho.- Dijo James en cuanto me vio.

-Solo me tarde cinco minutos extras.

Íbamos en silencio a mi casa, sinceramente nunca hablamos de cosas interesantes, muchas veces solo habla de él y terminamos discutiendo, y hoy no tengo ganas.

-Parece como si no hubiera nadie aquí.- Dijo él mientras entrabamos a mi casa.

En cuanto entramos él fue a la cocina a ver que había de comer y yo fui en busca de mi hijo, pues en la sala no se veían señales de él o de Tori, lo que es raro pues su auto está afuera. Subí y en los cuartos no había nadie, así que volví a bajar y fui a la sala, y la escena que estaba ahí me hizo sonreír.

Tori estaba dormida en el sofá boca abajo, y sobre su espalda estaba mi pequeño. Tome al pequeño en brazos y lo subí a su cama sabiendo que ni él ni Tori se despertarían, pues ambos duermen profundamente.

Subí a mi hijo, y cuando volví a bajar la escena que vi esta vez no me gustó nada. James estaba viendo fijamente a Tori, estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. Pase por su lado ignorándolo y me senté junto a Tori en el pequeño espacio que dejó en el sofá.

-Jade, tengo que irme, nos vemos después.- Dijo él viendo su celular, seguro le está hablando la otra tipa con la que sale y yo finjo que no sé.

-Bien, adiós.- No dijo nada más y salió de mi casa.

-Tori…despierta.- Dije sin saber porque acariciaba su cabello.

-Mmmm…no.- Dijo ella deteniendo mi mano, pues quería dormir y mis caricias se lo impedían.

-Vega, si no te despiertas te tiró agua fría.

-¡Jade!...¿a qué hora llegaste?...¿Alex?- Dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe y sentándose rápidamente.

-Hola Vega, hace unos minutos, y subí a Alex a su cama.- Dije riéndome pues por su torpeza casi se cae del sofá.

-Ah…¿Cómo te fue en lo de la junta?- Dijo acomodándose a mi lado

-Creo que bien, solo me llamaron para que les dijera porque creía yo que ellos debían producir mi obra, pero al final solo dijeron que ellos me llamaban.

-Hey, tranquila, seguro te llaman, he leído solo un acto y ya me has traumado de muchas formas con ese guión.

-¿Y te está gustando?

-Claro que me está gustando, y eso de agregar amor a la historia es bueno, porque aun así no ha perdido el toque de terror.- Realmente la ha leído.

-¿Crees que sea buena y quieran producirla?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Y si eso no pasa?- Dije insegura, pues he ido a producciones del señor Parker y las historias son realmente buenas.

-Supongo que siempre podemos volver a encontrar a alguien que la patrocine…solo que está vez intentaré que no sea una loca que quiera cambiar todo, y que no nos obligue a hacer que su hija sin talento actué.- Dijo sonriendo y abrazándome por los hombros.

-Gracias Vega.- Dije sinceramente y apoyando mi cabeza en ella.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, y a diferencia de James con Tori no se sentía incomodo y molesto el silencio.

-Vega…la foto.

-Ya lo sé Jade…Cat me explicó todo porque pensó que de esa manera tú y yo volveríamos a hablar como antes.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Sigo odiando a Ryder, pero ahora tengo razones para hacerlo.- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo no sé si lo odio.- Dije en voz baja, pues por primera vez en casi cinco años hablaría de esto con alguien que no fuera mi terapeuta.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo ella viéndome a los ojos.

\- - inicia parte "sensible" - -

-Hace unos años él me llevó a una fiesta con sus amigos, aunque ya no andábamos yo pensé que seguíamos siendo amigos, yo le había "perdonado" lo que te hizo, pues pensé que realmente había cambiado.

-Jade, eso ya no importa, solo era un chico idiota que quería venganza por su "humillación", no creo que supiera hasta donde llegaría todo.

-Lo sé, pero no es por eso que lo odio. Lo hago porque en esa fiesta uno de sus amigos…uno de ellos…- Realmente me pone mal hablar de esto.

-Hey, tranquila, estoy aquí.- Dijo abrazándome con más fuerza, creo que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-Uno de ellos me dio un poco de droga, y yo la probe sin más, yo no sabía lo que pasaba, hasta…hasta que al otro día desperté desnuda y sola en una habitación que no reconocía…lo único que hice fue vestirme y bajar.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _-Vaya, ya despertaron, ¿se divirtieron?- Escuche la voz de Ryder desde la cocina._

 _-Ni te lo imaginas amigo.- Dijo el amigo de Ryder._

 _Escuche que le susurró a Ryder un "gracias", pero lo único que yo quería era salir de ahí, practicamente me había acostado con alguien que ni conocía por culpa de lo que me dieron. Después de darles una cachetada a cada uno, y que se rieran a carcajadas salí de esa casa y tome un taxi para irme a la mía._

 _Al llegar a mi casa no había nadie, así que entre a la ducha y deje que me cayera agua caliente por todo el cuerpo, no recordaba nada, pero no era estúpida, sabía lo que había pasado en ese día.  
_

 _Después de estar prácticamente una hora en la bañera salí a la farmacia por unas pastillas de emergencia. Y seguí las instrucciones._

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

Yo le conté las cosas así como las recordaba, y también le dije que no tenía ningún problema después de eso, pues estaba tan drogada que a la fecha no recuerdo nada, y mi terapeuta dijo que eso era normal en mi caso, y no fue violación pues por los efectos de la droga yo me dejé y no mostraba signos de algo violento. A nadie le he dicho esto, solo a Vega, obviamente a mi terapeuta de ese entonces y al ginecólogo que me ayudo a hacerme exámenes para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna enfermedad.

\- - fin parte sensibe - -

-No funcionaron las pastillas.- Fue lo único que dije.

-¿Eso…significa que Alex…?-Dijo ella confundida.

-Sí... fue producto de una noche que ni recuerdo, pero que en el fondo agradezco un poco, tengo a mi pequeño que me hace seguir adelante día a día.

Ella me abrazó, y de pronto se sintió como si no hubieran pasado nueve años sin estar así, se sintió como si este fuera el lugar donde realmente debería estar, en los brazos de Tori, pero no puedo hacerle eso, yo se que ella ya hizo su vida. Y yo estoy con James, que es el patán que merezco por hace años ser tan mala al jugar con Tori y negarle por meses su derecho a amar libremente. Agregándole a eso que nadie quiere estar conmigo por tener un hijo de cuatro años.

-Jade, llegue…¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Dijo mi mamá interrumpiendo el momento.

-Nada señora West, ya me iba.

-Mamá, deja a Vega tranquila.

Vi como Tori se puso los zapatos y yo solo sonreí al ver a mi madre alzar una ceja mientras ella veía lo que Tori hacía.

-Nos vemos otro día Jade.- Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Vega…eres la única que lo sabe…¿Podrías…

-No diré nada, tranquila. Nos vemos otro día señora West.- Dijo sonriéndole y mi mamá ni siquiera le dijo nada.

Cuando Tori salió de la casa y mi madre se fue a su habitación yo subí tras ella. Le tenía que decir lo que en realidad pasó, hoy Tori me demostró que es capaz de dejar todo en el pasado, y también quiero hacer eso, y no quiero que mi madre la odie sin que ella lo merezca, aunque probablemente se decepcione de mí.

-Mamá…hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Después de contarle todo a mi mamá y que me diera un gran discurso que ahora no sirve de nada recordó como ha tratado a Tori.

-¡Mami!- Escuche desde la habitación de Alex

-Y yo la he estado tratando tan mal…Jade, tienes que traerla algún día para disculparme con ella.- Dijo al ver que me iba de ahí.

-Sí mamá, veré si quiere venir un día.- Dije yendo con Alex.

 **Personitas del otro lado de la pantalla, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no me odien, pero si es así pueden decírmelo en los reviews, ahí también acepto teorías, criticas y opiniones.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves personitas.**

 **Dios17: Ya no falta mucho para que la campaña #NoviaParaTori empiece, espero que la interacción Jori en este capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **nilra89: Ahí tienes tu respuesta, espero que no me odies por eso, y quiero saber cual era tu teoría sobre el padre de Alex.**

 **Aline: No importa, hay que aprovechar las vacaciones, la historia nadie la quitará de aquí y las vacaciones se acaban.  
-James le cae mal a todos por aquí. xD  
-Mmm…cierto, haber que pasa con eso de Beck y Cat.  
Pd: Espero que sea así, porque esto de no saber ni hacer una quesadilla está para morirse de risa.**

 **alisswan1399: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por el cumplido. Puedo intentar hacerlos más largos, pero no prometo nada. Solo puedo prometer los días en que se actualizará, así sean las 23:59.**

 **Sam: Tampoco sé que le vio Jade, pero espero que no dure mucho. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que haya resuelto algunas dudas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.** **12**

 **Pov Tori**

Ayer que Jade me dijo como fue que se embarazó, yo solo quería buscar a Ryder y su amigo y golpearlos, quizá no fue "violación" pues Jade no se opuso, pero ese par de imbéciles se aprovecharon de la situación. Jade debe ser tratada como una princesa, no como lo hicieron. No los busque porque eso fue hace años, y seguro no saben de la existencia de Alex, y no quiero traerle problemas a Jade, ella ya supero eso y yo tendré que hacerlo igual.

Sigo pensando en la situación mientras voy de camino a la salida para irme a casa.

-Señorita Vega, la buscan.- Dijo Sarah deteniéndome antes de llegar a la puerta del estacionamiento.

-Te dije que les dijeras que no estaba disponible.

-Es que no son los señores de hace rato…bueno sí, se quedaron, pero la busca alguien más.

-¿Quién?

-¡Tori!- Escuche gritar a Alex, y él corrió hasta mi y lo tomé en brazos, y vi que traía puesta mi…su gorra.

-Hey campeón, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije poniéndole bien la gorra pues le queda un poco grande y casi se le cae.

-Yo lo traje.- Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Señora West. ¿Hay algún problema?- Dije ignorando a David y a Holly quienes estaban detrás de ella.

-La verdad es que sí…necesito que me perdones cariño, yo me enteré de toda la verdad ayer, y no he parado de pensar en cómo te he tratado últimamente.- Dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-No se preocupe señora West, yo entiendo porque lo hizo, usted creía que yo había lastimado a su hija, y pues creo que sería la reacción que cualquiera tendría.

-Tori, hija…

-Señora West, voy de salida, pero si quiere los llevo a su casa, ya que se tomó la molestia de venir hasta acá para decirme eso.

-No lo creo, no quiero molestar.-Dijo ella apenada.

-No molestan, ¿verdad campeón?- Dije dejándolo en el suelo y le quite la gorra pues esta se podía hacer un poco más chica, y le quedó perfecta después.

-No, no molestamos.- Él tomo la mano de la señora West para irnos.

-Tori, hija, nuestra casa también está lejos…y no trajimos auto tampoco…

-Y ese es mi problema por qué…

-Porque somos tus padres, y no dejarías a nadie si pudieras ayudar.

-Bien, en lo segundo tienen razón, vamos, creo que su casa queda en mi camino.

Afortunadamente la señora West se dio cuenta de la situación y prefirió guardarse sus dudas, aunque seguramente la próxima vez que la vea me haga un interrogatorio. Alex y ella fueron en el asiento trasero junto a Holly, mientras David usó el asiento del copiloto.

En todo el viaje hasta la casa West mi atención se centro en la historia que Alex me iba diciendo sobre el cuento que Jade le leyó antes de dormir el día de ayer. Una vez ahí, la señora West, Alex y yo bajamos para que ellos entraran a su casa.

-No sé qué es lo que pase Tori, pero espero que todo esté bien.-Ella me dio un abrazo de despedida.

-Eso espero señora West.- Dije con una débil sonrisa.

-Adiós Tori, te quiero.-Dijo Alex haciéndome bajar a su altura y dándome un abrazo.

-Adiós pequeño, también te quiero.- Dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Dijo David una vez que subí al auto. Pero no respondí.

El resto del viaje ellos hacían cualquier comentario esperando que yo dijera algo, pero me mantuve en silencio hasta llegar a su casa.

-Llegamos.- Fue lo único que dije y baje del auto para esperar a que ellos también salieran y así evitar que se quedaran dentro y me siguieran tratando de hablar.- Pero una vez que baje vi a Trina fuera de esa casa.

-Papás, que bueno que llegan, tengo que darles una noticia…Tori.- Trina corrió a abrazarme, pero yo no hice nada por devolverle el abrazo.

-Genial, ahora me voy.- Dije soltándome del agarre de Trina.

-No, quédate, quiero que escuches mi noticia.- Yo solo levante una ceja, pero ahí me quede.

-¿Qué quieres decirnos Trina?- Dijo Holly.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- Ellos abrazaron a Trina, y yo permanecí inmóvil.

-Felicidades, ahora si no les molesta tengo que irme.

-Tori…hija

-Creí que ya no lo era…y mi nombre es Victoria.

-Tori…cometí un error, no debí dejar que te salieras de la casa por una etapa y…

-Oh, entonces alégrate, no fue por una etapa, me siguen gustando las chicas, y eso no va a cambiar.- Dije empezando a caminar hacía mi auto.

-Tori…queremos estar cerca de ti, estamos arrepentidos de haberte sacado de la casa solo porque Evan te mal influencio toda tu vida.- Dijo David, y eso hizo que me enojara.

-¿Mal influenciarme? él me apoyo siempre que lo necesite, me consoló cuando aparecí en su casa con dudas porque me gustaba alguien, ese día ustedes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que había estado llorando. Él me ayudo a que no perdiera mi esencia… si eso es mal influenciarme estoy agradecida de que lo haya hecho.

-Nosotros habríamos…habríamos hecho lo mismo.- Dijo Holly en voz baja.

 **Pov Trina**

-¿Y lo hubieran hecho si esas dudas eran por una chica?- Nunca pensé ver a mi hermanita ser así de fría con mis padres.

-Tori…

-¿Me hubieran dicho que eso era totalmente normal o me hubieran hecho sentir miserable por sentir cosas que ustedes no aceptan?

Después de eso mis padres no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron mirando al suelo.

-Eso creí.

-Tori, no te vayas, espera.- Decidí intervenir.

-Sinceramente no tengo ganas.

-Por favor…

Ella iba a acceder a hablar, pero su celular sonó, y una sonrisa realmente sincera apareció en su rostro.

 **Pov Holly**

No creí que cuando volviera a ver a mi hija ella estaría tan cambiada, yo solo quiero recuperar a mi hija, a mi niña que cada vez que tenía pesadillas iba hacía mí.

-Señorita Rogers, ¿A qué debo su llamada?- Contestó esa llamada con más cariño del que nos ha mostrado a nosotros desde que la volvimos a ver.

-¿Con quién crees que hable?-Le susurré a Trina, pero ella estaba muy concentrada escuchando lo que Tori respondía, así que hice lo mismo.

-Depende, ¿Qué necesitas?

Mi hija está completamente diferente, ya no usa ropa que le compro a la fuerza, y tampoco usa playeras de superhéroes que siempre le escondía, ahora usa ropa un poco más formal, y aun así no pierde su estilo.

-¿Hotel cariño? Quédate en mi casa, solo pido comida a cambio.

Dentro de la Victoria fría que nos muestra aun debe haber algo de mi niña, si no ella no estaría con esa sonrisa amable mientras habla con alguien por teléfono, y sigue sin saber cocinar.

-Es un trato Hayley, iré por ti al aeropuerto en unos minutos.

Ella terminó la llamada y David habló.

-No vayas por ella, nosotros somos tus padres, por favor escúchanos.

-Tengo que ir por ella.

-Pero nosotros somos tus padres, no puedes elegirla sobre nosotros.

-Es que no hay elección, y aun si tuviera que elegir… tendría que elegir entre mi ex-novia y alguien a quien le llevo nueve años buscarme…creo que justo ahora prefiero a mi ex-novia.

David se puso tenso y apretó los puños al escuchar que Tori se refería a una chica como su ex-novia y eso fue un error.

-Ni siquiera puedes escuchar que me refiero a alguien como mi ex-novia, aun no están listos para volver a la relación que teníamos antes.- Dijo Tori caminando a su auto.

-Tori…¿Qué le paso a mi niña?- Le dije casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras ella seguía igual que antes.

-Le rompieron el corazón, creció, dejo de tenerle miedo a la oscuridad y se dio cuenta que vivir al otro lado del país casi sola es peor que monstruos inexistentes.- Dijo subiendo a su auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

 **Pov Tori**

En cuanto llegue al aeropuerto busque a Hayley, quizá nuestra relación no funcionó, pero seguimos siendo amigas, incluso mientras anduvimos la mayoría de nuestros amigos pensaron que no teníamos nada.

-¡Tori!- Ella corrió hasta mí y nos abrazamos.

-Pensé que había tenido suerte y habías desaparecido.

-Te odio.

-No, no lo haces, vamos.- Agarre su maleta y nos fuimos hasta mi auto.

Una vez dentro del auto ella me empezó a contar todo lo que había hecho en los meses que no nos habíamos visto, y así siguió hasta que llegamos a la casa. Al entrar dejo su maleta en la que sería su habitación por los siguientes días y luego bajo a ayudarme con la cena.

-Y… ¿ya me vas a decir que te pasa o sigo hablando de mí y mi guapura?

-Sigue hablando de ti y tu guapura.

-Tori…

-Bien, te diré lo que me pasó hoy.

Le conté todo lo que pasó antes de que me hablara por teléfono.

-Ahora que has sacado todo lo que tenías dentro por años…¿Crees que la próxima vez que los veas puedas hablar con ellos como una persona civilizada y no dejar que tu orgullo hable?

-Yo sí, pero ellos aun no están listos para aceptarlo, solo con decirles que iba a ver a mi ex-novia se pusieron como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

-Imagínate como se pondrían si se enteran que vivirás con esa misma ex-novia por dos semanas.

-Ya cállate mejor.- En cuanto dije eso recibí un mensaje, pero me sorprendí al ver que era de Jade y lo fui a leer a la cocina.

" _Vega, gracias por traer a mi madre y a mi hijo. También gracias por no tratar mal a mi mamá como ella lo hizo contigo…Gracias, te quiero, nos vemos luego."_

-Quiero saber nombre, edad y ocupación.- Dijo Hayley llegando por atrás y asustándome.

-¡Hayley! Casi me matas.- Dije sobreactuando para que olvidara el mensaje.

-Que lástima que falle, ahora dime quien es o lo averiguo por mi propia cuenta.

-Es…Jade

-Wow, eso si no me lo esperaba…y dime como es que le dijiste que la sigues amando.

-¿Te han dicho que eres irritante?-Dije yéndome hacia la sala esperando que no me siguiera.

-Muchas veces, ahora dime Jade…

-Jade tiene novio, no sabe nada de mis sentimientos, y también tiene un hijo. Fin.

-¿Fin?... ¿Su novio es un buen novio?

-No, eso creo, no lo sé, lo he visto dos veces y la primera vez intento coquetear conmigo.

-Problema uno solucionado, seguro eres mejor que él. Segundo problema, solo dile lo que sientes.

-Supongamos que le digo, igual no cambiaría nada porque ya pasó mucho tiempo y no creo que ella sienta lo mismo. Ni siquiera sé que siento, solo sé que quiero estar cerca de ella.

-Duh, eso es solucionable también.

-¿A sí?

-Tori, estaré aquí por dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para encender celos en cualquiera, así veremos si te ama, o si por lo menos vale la pena luchar por eso.

-¿Y si la respuesta es no?

-Pues no te quedaras con la sensación de que no hiciste nada por tener al amor de tu vida.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé? Por favor, te conozco desde hace siete años, de esos siete años fuimos amigas los el primer año, luego fuimos novias por casi dos años, y al final volvimos a ser amigas. Te he visto llorando, cantando, componiendo, borracha, feliz, haciendo idioteces. Ahora no me vengas con que como se que ella es el amor de tu vida.

-Realmente eres increíble.

-Lo sé, además soy guapa, no entiendo como no tengo novio o novia, o algo.

-Tu ego los aleja.-Dije intentando acabar con la conversación, ers incómodo hablar con mi ex-novia de la chica que me gusta.

-Muy graciosa Vega. Ahora su hijo, eso no sé cómo podríamos solucionar eso.

-Alex no es un problema, y no lo usaré para acercarme a su madre.

-Bien todo solucionado entonces, ahora solo hay que poner en marcha el plan.

-Me niego, y mejor voy a dormir un rato, ha sido un día extraño, y aun no me dices porque estás aquí.

-Primero estaba aquí por una sorpresa, pero ahora ya tengo una misión…necesito cómplices y tu no querrás…voy con Mike, seguro él me ayuda.

-Ten.- Dije dándole el juego de llaves extra de la casa.

-Que amable. Nos vemos al rato…si aun vives y no te mató un fantasma.- Dijo saliendo de la casa.

-¡Hayley!- Le grité, pero lo más seguro es que ni me escuchó.

 **Pov Cat**

Iba pasando por casa de Tori porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero me sorprendió ver a una muy bonita chica salir de ahí.

-Am…hola…estoy buscando a Tori.

-¿Y qué hizo para que alguien tan bonita la venga a buscar?- Ella me hizo sonrojar un poco, me agrada.

-Quiero saber que pasa entre mi mejor amiga y ella.

-¿Tu mejor amiga es Jade?

-Sí…

-He conseguido a mi complice.-Dijo en voz baja y con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Complice?

-Vamos a comprar un helado o algo que no sea saludable y hablamos en el camino.

-¿Algo que no sea saludable?

-Exacto, la nevera de Tori me enferma, solo tiene cosas buenas para la salud.

Ella me inspira confianza, así que iré con ella por lo que sea que quiera no saludable.

 ** _Favor de imaginar que Hayley es Lily Collins_**.

 **Hola personitas, se supone que estaría más temprano, pero fui secuestrada para ir al cine y no pude subirlo hasta ahora.**

 **Saben que en los reviews se pueden quejar, criticar, e incluso decirme si les gustó. Se cuid** **an, los amo y nos vemos/leemos el domingo.**

 **Bants: Espero que no me odies por hacer que este capítulo tardara mucho, pero aun así espero que te haya gustado, aunque la reconciliación de la señora West y Tori no haya sido la mejor.**

 **alisswan1399: Drama…¿Qué haríamos sin él? Wow, que sueño tan loco, creo que leo tu mente, o tú lees la mía.**

 **Dios17: Es una pena, pero supongo que no hay mal que por bien no venga. ¿Alguien dijo #NoviaParaTori?...creo que ha llegado. Gracias por comentar.**

 **keizike: Supongo que hay que esperar para ver si ese dato se revela.**

 **Aline: Dudas resueltas desde el capítulo anterior, ahora espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que tu odio a los Vega no aumente.  
Hablando de Ryder y amigos, no creo que quiera a algunos de mis personajes golpeados, así que no diré donde viven.**

 **nilra89: Espero quete haya gustado este capítulo, en cuanto a Jade, creo que ella también piensa que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Tu teoría era bastante buena, gracias por no dejarme con la duda.**

 **Sam: Que bueno, porque no soportaba que fuera mala con mi Tori. Esperemos que se de cuenta pronto de que nuestra Tori es mejor que James. Tomaré en cuenta eso de los Flashbacks, pero sobre James…creo que hay que rezar un poco más. ¡Tu review llegó a tiempo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Cat**

Llegué con Hayley a la heladería y ella pidió y pago ambos helados. Después nos fuimos a sentar para seguir hablando ahora si de lo que ella quería y no de mí.

-Entonces, voy a lo importante. Hace años en la Universidad conocí a Tori en la biblioteca, luego nos fuimos a una fiesta donde ella estaba invitada y cuando ya estaba algo ebria ella me habló de Jade, en cuanto lo hizo me di cuenta que esa chica era especial para Tori.

-¿Especial?- Pregunté con curiosidad y algo sorprendida al saber que Tori se emborrachó en la Universidad.

-¿No has visto como se comportaba o se comporta cerca de Jade?

-Cuando estábamos en la escuela hacía todo lo posible por ayudarla, o estar cerca de ella.- Dije intentando recordar cómo era Tori con Jade.

-¿Algo más?- Dijo como si quisiera que me diera cuenta de algo.

-Pues, en el último año siempre estaba con Jade, y la defendía cuando alguien decía cosas que no debía.

-Cat, prometí no decir nada, pero si tú lo descubres no sería romper la promesa.

-Pues no recuerdo nada más, pero hace poco cuando me dijo que había salido con Jade por un chantaje, ella se veía un poco mal. y yo le insinué que se había enamorado, y ella dijo que no.

-Pero…

-Pero siempre que está cerca de Jade o habla de ella cambia un poco su forma de ser… ¿Crees que esté enamorada de ella?

-No sé si esté enamorada, pero hay sentimientos muy fuertes ahí.- Le estaba poniendo mucha atención, pero luego vi a Beck entrar a la misma heladería con una chica.

Sé que él y yo no tenemos nada porque no me atrevo a decirle que me gusta, y hace días Jade me dijo que no podía andar con el ex de mi mejor amiga, pero ahora con la conversación con Hayley creo que ese "ex" a quien no debo acercarme de esa manera es Tori.

-Fui cruelmente ignorada, solo espero que sea súper modelo o mi orgullo saldrá herido.- Escuche eso vagamente mientras yo moría de celos.

-¿Qué?- Dije volviendo a verla, y entonces ella rodó los ojos y volteo a ver al mostrador, donde estaba Beck con la chica.

-Y dime, ¿es la chica o el chico?

-Am…el chico…¿Por qué?

-Te gusta, te daré unos minutos con él, y si puedes únelo a esta misión, necesitaremos todos los reclutas posibles.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dije, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba yendo hacía Beck y la chica.

Vi como hizo que la chica chocara con ella haciendo que su helado terminara en la blusa de Hayley. Vi como decían algo, y Beck se quedó inmóvil, pero luego me vió.

-Tienes diez minutos bonita.- Dijo pasando a mi lado.

-Vaya, tu cita se llevó a la mía.- Dijo Beck llegando a mi mesa con su helado en la mano y sentándose frente a mí.

-No es mi cita, solo es Hayley, amiga de Tori.

-Pensé que era tu cita.

-No…no creo que sea mi tipo.

-¿Y quién es tu tipo?

-No lo sé, alguien como tú quizá, solo quitándole la parte donde salga con cada chica que se le atraviese, y que no me deje plantada casi siempre.

-Cat…

-No Beck, si hubieras faltado por una emergencia lo hubiera entendido, pero faltaste porque antes habías tenido una cita y llegaste tan cansado que olvidaste que tenías que ir a verme en el estreno del proyecto más importante que me han ofrecido.

-Espera…¿yo soy el tipo de chico que te gusta?- Dijo algo ilusionado.

-¿Sólo escuchaste eso?

-No, te juro que escuche lo otro, pero no puedo cambiar lo que pasó ese día. Lo que sí puedo hacer es estar feliz al saber que puedo tener una oportunidad contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Cat, me gustas desde hace tiempo, y cada chica con la que tengo citas es porque quiero sacarte de mi cabeza. Jade me dijo que lo intentara contigo, pero yo pensé que me dirías que no porque somos amigos desde hace mucho…

-¿Jadey te dijo eso?- Dije confirmando mis sospechas de que no lo dijo por Beck, lo dijo porque no quiere que salga con Tori.

-Sí…no debí decírtelo, seguro no tengo ninguna oportunidad, perdón…soy idiota…

-Beck…

-No debí hacerle caso a Jade…- Él me estaba ignorando así que tome su mano y me incline para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes una oportunidad, siempre la has tenido.- Dije viéndolo a los ojos. Él se estaba acercando lentamente a mí, pero una voz nos interrumpió.

-Creo que aquí sobro, nos vemos luego Beck.- Dijo la chica que venía con Beck.

-Oye, arruinas mi nuevo ship, mantente en silencio.- Dijo Hayley y solo pude reír.

-¿Siempre eres así de irritante?- Dijo la "cita" de Beck.

-Eso me lo dicen siempre, se más original. Ahora ustedes sigan en lo que estaban antes de que ella los interrumpiera.- Nos dijo Hayley a Beck y a mí, mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano a la otra chica.

-Nos vemos luego Beck, adiós Cat…Hasta nunca Hayley…o como te llames.- Dijo la chica quitando la mano de Hayley.

-Adiós.- Respondimos Beck y yo.- Mientras ella salía del lugar.

-¿Me conoce?- Le dije a Beck, pues la chica me llamó por mi nombre.

-Digamos que le he hablado de ti. Ella será mi hermana en la película para la que me contrataron y veníamos para conocer más a la persona con la que trabajaremos tanto tiempo.- Dijo explicándome el porqué estaban juntos.

-Ay, son tan lindos que no quiero arruinar esto, pero yo estaba hablando con Cat sobre mi plan maestro.

-¿Plan maestro?- Dijo Beck confundido.

-Sí, ahorita que te explique Cat, yo solo le digo el paso uno del plan y los dejo para que hablen solos.

-¿Y entonces que es lo primero que tengo que hacer?

-Debes descubrir si Jade quiere a su novio, o a Tori.

-¿Y si descubro que le gusta Tori?- Dije sabiendo que a mi amiga le gusta al menos un poco Tori, eso explicaría los celos que siente cuando estoy con Tori, y explicaría la vez del teatro que me mataba con la mirada por jugar con Tori a adivinar quién era.

-Si descubres que le gusta Tori me hablas y veremos si pasamos a la siguiente etapa.

-¿Veremos?- Dijo Beck confundido.

-Sí, quiero decir aunque a su amiga le guste Tori eso no nos garantiza nada, ella no ha hecho nada por demostrarme que se merece a mi mejor amiga, y conozco tanto a Tori que ni siquiera ella sabe si quiere algo con la Jade de 26 años.

-No entiendo.

-La Tori de 26 años no es la misma Tori de 18 años, lo mismo pasa con Jade supongo, ahorita mismo lo único que las une es esa cosa que pasó en su último año y no es que Jade sea mucho de mi agrado por eso.

-¿Y entonces por qué quieres que estén juntas?

-No quiero eso…bueno si…solo quiero que Tori sea feliz, y para eso sé que necesita terminar con esas ganas que tiene de tener algo serio con Jade desde que tiene 18. Si funciona genial, si no tendré que lidiar con el corazón roto de mi mejor amiga, pero ya no se quedara con el "que hubiera pasado si tenía algo serio como quería con Jade".

 **Pov Tori**

En cuanto Hayley salió de mi casa me sentí abrumada, así que salí a dar una vuelta.

Estaba en el parque cerca de la casa donde vivía antes, yo solo necesito pensar en lo de mis padres y estar aquí es bueno para eso, muchas veces en la madrugada me salía de esa casa y venía aquí a pensar como les diría que me gustaban las chicas, porque ya no quería seguir fingiendo.

-Al parecer soy la única a la que le gusta este lugar para pensar.- Dijo Jade sentándose junto a mí bajo el mismo árbol.

-Hola Jade…¿Dónde está Alex?- Dije volteando a verla.

-Con mi madre.- Dijo señalando hacía un lugar en específico, y al voltear ahí estaban el pequeño West y la madre de Jade jugando.

-Vega…¿estás bien?- Dijo ella al ver que solo sonreí y volví a mis pensamientos.

-No.

-¿Quieres…?- Si en Hollywood Arts hubiera hecho lo que voy a hacer muchos hubieran pensado que me gusta tentar a la muerte. Como muchas veces cuando estábamos de alguna manera "juntas" recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me salí de casa de mis padres?...Nunca los volví a ver desde ese día, yo me fui a vivir con mi tío Evan, y luego me fui al otro lado del país a estudiar medicina…pero hace poco me encontraron y…hoy hable con ellos…o algo así, solo…ellos aun no aceptan completamente que me gusten las chicas…o tal vez sí, pero aun les cuesta un poco. Verlos me afectó más de lo que debería porque Hol…mi madre se veía realmente arrepentida.- Ella solo me acariciaba el cabello durante el tiempo que hable.

-¿No crees que lo único que pasa es que no saben cómo acercarse? O tal vez piensan que reaccionaras mal si te dicen que está bien si te gustan las chicas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Luces muy diferente, incluso yo no sé como acercarme, tal vez tú no lo notes, pero sonríes menos, y tu sonrisa no es completa como antes.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

-Quizá les de miedo pelear contigo.

-¿Y tú?

-A mi no me da miedo, vivíamos peleando.- Dijo sonriendo. Ahí está, esa es la Jade que me enamoro, no la chica que está de acuerdo en todo con su inútil novio y casi obliga a su hijo a convivir con él.

-¡Tori!- Dijo Alex llegando hasta nosotras y aplastándome un poco pues me abrazó.

-¡Alex!- Dije devolviéndole el abrazo, mientras Jade nos veía feliz.

-Estabas durmiendo en mi mami.

-No estaba…me descubriste…¿está mal?- No le iba a decir al pequeño que estaba desahogándome con su mamá de cosas que no extendería.

-No…yo también duermo así.

-¿Y…me dejas seguir durmiendo?- Él se quitó de encima, así que pensé que era un sí.

-No, vamos a jugar.- Dijo haciendo que me levantara.

-Ya oíste Vega, ve a jugar.- Dijo Jade riéndose de mí.

-Ven mami, también juega conmigo.

-¿Decías?- Dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Nos pusimos a jugar con la pelota, pero a los diez minutos Jade se cansó y se fue con su madre, solo quedamos Alex y yo hasta que dio la hora en que tenían que irse pues estaba oscureciendo.

-Alex, Tori dejen de jugar y vengan.- Nos habló Jade, y fuimos hasta ella.

-Eww, están sudando y muy rojos.

-Creo que eso significa que quiere un abrazo.- Le susurre a Alex pero sé que Jade escuchó.

-Ni se les ocurra.- Intentó correr, pero la alcancé muy rápido y la hice caer con mucho cuidado de que no se lastimara, y segundos después llegó Alex y la abrazó.

Solo vi como la señora West se reía de su hija, y Jade abrazaba a Alex mientras yo intentaba quitarme la mayor cantidad de sudor con la sudadera que traía antes de ponerme a jugar.

Acompañe a los West hasta el auto donde venían y me despedí con un simple gesto con la mano de la señora West, pues me sentía muy sudada aún y no quería causarle asco o algo así, ella me dio una sonrisa y entro al auto. Alex me dio un abrazo, pues estaba igual o peor que yo, pero Jade me sorprendió al darme un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Jade yo…estoy…

-Te he visto en peores condiciones Tori.- Dijo cerca de mi oído y al subirse al auto me guiño el ojo.

¿Es mi imaginación o coqueteo conmigo? Solo fui hasta mi auto y me fui a mi casa, me sorprendí bastante al ver a Hayley llegar a la misma hora.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-No te diré.- Dijo ella.

-Pues tampoco yo.- Le dije infantilmente y subí a darme un baño.

 **Hola personitas, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen saber si fue así en los reviews, aunque también pueden dejar sugerencias o criticas.**

 **Tengo algo que decirles y espero no me odien, los días de capítulos cambiaran y ahora serán los Domingos, Miércoles y (tal vez) los Viernes. ¿Por qué? Porque regreso a la cárcel…digo a clases. Pero solo será mientras me acostumbro, después volveré a los días normales.**

 **Dios17: ¡Jori! No completamente, pero si un poco más que antes, gracias por el review, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **AbyHzP: Muchas gracias, muchas veces es difícil andar corriendo para llegar a actualizar, pero soy feliz haciendo esto. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y espero que te siga gustando. También te amo.**

 **Aline: Este nuevo personaje será algo importante el tiempo que aparezca. La señora West aun tiene esa duda, pero no ha tenido tiempo para preguntarle.  
A los Vega, tampoco los odio pero…muy mal ellos. Espero que hayas tenido tu helado de panditas.**

 **alisswan1399: No me olvido del drama, no te preocupes, lo de los padres de Tori es con toda la intención. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sam: Ese último comentario no llegó tan a tiempo, pero finjamos que sí y te lo contesto editando el capítulo. Lily Collins mi amor es buena para poner celosa a Jade. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por el review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Jade**

Estaba en mi casa dos días después de haber pasado ese espectacular día con Tori y Alex.

-Hija...¿Por qué estás con James?- Me preguntó mi madre sentándose junto a mí.

-Porque nos amamos.- Dije sin querer darle importancia al tema.

-¿Y porque no eres feliz?

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunte confundida.

-Quiero decir, el día que estuvimos en el parque y nos encontramos a Victoria parecías más feliz con ella que con tu novio, y eso que solo estuvieron jugando con Alex.

-Es solo porque Tori es mi amiga desde hace años, y hay esa confianza.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes más confianza con la chica a la que chantajeaste que con el novio al que amas?

-¡Mamá! Si lo dices así suena horrible.

-Lo sé, pero eres diferente cuando estás con Tori a cuando estás con James, incluso Alex se comporta diferente.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar mama?

-No lo sé, solo creo que prefiero a Victoria cerca de mi nieto que a tu novio.

-Hace días lo amabas.- Dije rodando los ojos.

-Sí, pero hace días no sabía que tú habías sido quien jugó con Victoria y le rompió el corazón. Cuando pensé que había sido al revés, tuve que odiarla porque la quería como una hija más y si la odiaba dolía menos pensar que a la chica que le di mi confianza y a mi bebé me defraudo.

-Cuando quise arreglar las cosas ya era tarde...¿Qué?...¿romperle el Corazón?

-Sí, o eso creo, aún no tengo muy claro que pasó ese día.

-Y yo no entiendo por qué dices que le rompí el Corazón.

-Ese día Victoria salió de aquí llorando, y no quiso decirme nada. Pero alguna vez le pregunté que si te quería, y me dijo que daría su vida por ti, uno no termina solo porque si con alguien por quien daría su vida. Creo que ambas tienen una conversación pendiente sobre sentimientos.

Sin más mi mamá se levantó del sofá donde estábamos y me dejó con miles de dudas en mi cabeza.

¿Tori me quería tanto? ¿Su cariño por mí llegaba a ese grado? ¿Porqué nunca me lo dijo? Pero eso parece imposible, si eso fuera cierto entonces no hubiera terminado lo que teníamos.

-¡Jadey!- Escuche ese grito muy cerca de mí y me hizo brincar.

-¡Cat!- Le dije molesta.

-Perdón, es que llevo cinco minutos tratando de hablarte y parecías estar en otro mundo.- Dijo un poco arrepentida de asustarme.

-Ya no importa, solo venía a avisarte que...-Su oración se quedó en el aire porque su celular anunció una llamada.

-Déjame adivinar...es Vega.- Dije un poco cansada de que ese par se viera tan seguido.

Ella ignoró mi comentario y contestó.

-¿Pasa algo Hayley?

Ok me perdí ¿Quién es Hayley?

-¿Su Instagram? ¿para qué?...ok, pero pásamelo porque no la sigo, ni siquiera sabía que tenía Instagram.

Cat tomó mi celular de la mesa sin permiso, pero no me importa porque yo a veces hago lo mismo con el suyo. Ella colgó la llamada y se quedó viendo algo en mi celular.

-No entiendo.- Dijo ella, pero no sabía si me estaba diciendo a mí, o hablaba sola.

-¿Qué no entiendes Cat?

-No entiendo porque Tori publicó esto.- En cuanto lo dijo me pasó mi celular y vi que estaba en una publicación de Tori en Instagram.

En ella no salía nada más que una foto de la playa y en la descripción solo decía "Vuelvo a verte y me vuelvo a encontrar con sentimientos que juré enterrar"

-¿Y porque no lo entiendes?- Dije un poco ilusionada de que eso podía ser por mí.

-Es solo que hace unos días su ex-novia llegó de visita, pero yo pensaba que ya no sentía nada por ella.- Eso me cayó como balde de agua helada.

-¿Crees que sea por ella?

-No lo sé, por eso me habló y me dijo que le preguntara a Tori que demonios significaba eso, porque a ella no le quiso decir nada.

-¿Hablaste con la ex-novia de Tori?- Le pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, es muy buena persona…pero bueno, al rato voy con Tori y le pregunto sobre la publicación. Yo venía a decirte algo más importante. Estás invitada junto a tu familia a la fiesta en la piscina de Tori.

-¿Por qué?- Dije aún sin saber que pensar sobre la ex de Tori.

-Porque Tori dijo que si Hayley y yo queríamos hacer la fiesta teníamos que invitarte a ti y a tu familia.

-¿Hayley?- Dije ya sin aguantarme la curiosidad de saber quién era.

-Sí, Hayley la ex de Tori, está viviendo con ella y Tori nos prestó su casa para el sábado hacer una fiesta.

-¿Y quieren que yo vaya?

-Pues no sé creo que a Hayley eso le grade eso, pero Tori y yo sí queremos que estés ahí.- Eso me hizo sonreír, Vega no está dejando que lo que pasó entre nosotras arruine la "amistad" o lo que sea que tuviéramos antes.

-¡Amor! Ya vine, tu madre me dejó pasar.- No sé porque me molesta cuando me llama amor.

-Uy, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir con Hayley a comprar más cosas porque Tori nos dijo que no iba a permitir alcohol, porque Susan y Alex iban a estar presentes…bueno si decides ir.- Me gusta que Tori piense en mi hijo a pesar de que apenas se conocen.

-¿A dónde?- Dijo mi novio como si a él lo estuvieran invitando.

-A una reunión que estoy organizando.- Dijo Cat un poco fría y se salió de mi casa.

-¿Por qué aún no me tratan como uno más de ustedes?

-Porque no has intentado hablar con ellos, y quieres que te traten así solo por ser mi novio, y en el grupo de amigos cada uno se ganó su lugar.

-Pues no me importa, yo quiero ser su amigo, vayamos a la fiesta. Espero que sea en un buen lugar. Iré a decirle a mi madre que no estaré presente en su reunión familiar.- Dijo saliendo también de mi casa.

-Genial, hace que mi mejor amiga se vaya y luego no se queda.- Dije quejándome al pensar que estaba sola.

-¿De qué hablas hija?- Dijo mi madre desde la cocina.

-De nada mamá, no estaba hablando.

Me quede ahí en el sofá como los días anteriores, porque desde el domingo me dijeron que en unos días me informaban si iban a producir mi guión o no. Y entonces no me despego del teléfono a menos que sea necesario.

Estaba muy aburrida, y entonces desbloquee mi celular, y para mi sorpresa Cat lo había dejado en la publicación de Tori, la curiosidad pudo más que yo y entonces vi los últimos comentarios de su foto.

"OMG sabía que Hayley iba a LA."

"Volviste a ver a Hayley"

Al ver esos comentarios me entro más curiosidad y molestia al mismo tiempo y entonces entre a su perfil, ninguna de las fotos mostraba algo importante, solo paisajes o tazas de café. Hasta que llegué a una donde estaba abrazando a una chica en un aeropuerto, no se le veía la cara a ninguna, pero la chica estaba casi siendo cargada por Tori.

" _No es un adiós pequeña"_ Eso es todo lo que decía la descripción, pero no había nadie etiquetada.

Regrese a su perfil y seguí bajando, hasta que encontré una foto donde salía la chica, o eso supongo pues tiene el mismo color de cabello, su cabello era castaño y ella era algo linda, tiene las cejas algo pobladas, pero eso hacía que se vea algo linda. En la foto la descripción decía _"¿Y si me robo esto?"_ Vi que en la foto tenía una guitarra, es una guitarra que reconocí casi al instante porque es una que le regaló su tío, y la primera vez que la toco fue porque me dijo que había estado escribiendo algo y que si le podía dar mi opinión.

 **-FlashBack-**

" _Tienes algo que hacer" Fue el mensaje que recibí esa tarde._

" _No"_

" _Excelente, te veo en la playa en diez minutos"_

 _No le contesté nada más y me fui a donde me dijo._

 _-Que rápida West._

 _-Cierra la boca, ¿Para qué estoy aquí?- Dije sentándome junto a ella en la arena._

 _-Es que hoy me regalaron esto, es casi completamente nueva, solo la afiné y me vine para acá, pero quiero que me des tu opinión sobre algo que he estado escribiendo._

 _-¿Y yo porque?_

 _-Porque sabes separar nuestra amistad de cosas como esta, y los demás solo dirían que está bien, no me dirían que sienten, o que les parece. Aunque solo es un poco lo que te cantaré, y me dices que te parece._

 _-Bien toca, pero no me hago responsable de comentarios hirientes._

 _Ella empezó con unos acordes y luego empezó a cantar._

 _Es poco lo que te conozco  
Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
No tengo miedo de apostarte,  
Perderte sí me da pavor._

 _No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
No me queda más que hacer  
Que hacerte una poesía._

 _Todo lo cantó viéndome a los ojos, y yo no podía con el nerviosismo que empezaba a sentir. Pero después de ese verso ya no cantó nada más, yo sentía que esa canción era más que solo palabras, la cantó con mucho sentimiento, me vio pidiéndome mi opinión con la mirada._

 _-¿Qué?-Fue todo lo que dije._

 _-Se supone que dirías qué opinas._

 _-Solo cantaste un verso, ¿Qué se supone que te diga?_

 _-Solo dime si te gustó o no.-_

 _-No.-_ _Ella solo bajó la mirada y sonrío tristemente._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-La verdad es que sí me gustó, pero cantaste muy poco, así que no puedo decirte nada._

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

Después de salir de mis recuerdos empecé a ver los comentarios de esa foto.

" _¿Sabes si Tori algún día volverá a hacer covers?"_

" _¿Aun son novias?_

" _Sé que tuvieron/tienen una relación, pero yo no puedo shippearlas y no sé porque :("_

" _Tampoco puedo shippearlas"_

" _Si te la robas no llegarás muy lejos y terminarás con un severo trauma causado por Victoria, y como respuesta a las demás, ellas no siguen juntas sentimentalmente hablando"_ Ese comentario vi que era de un tal Mikee, y también vi que nadie le decía Tori, era simplemente Victoria o Vic.

 **Pov Tori**

Estaba pensando en lo extraño que es que Hayley se comporte así con una chica y que solamente busque amistad.

-Jane.- Dije llamando su atención, pues estaba mensajeando seguro con Cat para hablar de la reunión que me convencieron de hacer.

-Ay…cuando me dices Jane nada bueno viene después.- Dijo mientras ponía su celular en la mesa.

-Bueno, Hayley…¿Qué te traes con Cat?- Le dije lo más seria posible.

-¿Celosa?- Dijo jugando.

-Hayley, estoy hablando seriamente.

-No me pasa nada con ella, lo juró, es bonita, pero solo la podría ver como una amiga, y le gusta Beck, y creo que hacen bonita pareja, pero nada supera mi Jori.

-¿No crees que es raro que le hayas creado un ship a tu ex y una persona que ni conoces?

-Anduve contigo, eso demuestra lo poco cuerda que estoy.

-Muy graciosa Hayley.- Dije con sarcasmo.

-Mejor dime…¿Por qué insistes tanto en que Jade venga?

-Por nada de lo que estas pensando, solo tengo una noticia que darle.

-Sí como no, y yo soy una persona seria.- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, tal vez la quiera ver, pero si viene seguro será con su novio.

-Entonces mi plan iniciará.- Susurró, pero alcance a oírla.

-¿Qué plan?

-Ninguno.- Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-De todas maneras lo sabré, mejor dímelo.- Dije intentando sacarle información.

-Celos.- Después de eso solo se levantó del sofá.

-¿Celos? ¿Para quién? ¿De qué hablas?- Ella solo me guiñó el ojo y subió a su habitación.

 **Lamento mucho haber tardado mucho, pero prometo que solo es por esta semana, aun no me quedan mis horarios como quiero, y además me enfermé y no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Pero nos vemos el domingo, y eso sí es seguro.**

 **Dios17: Voy a tomar en cuenta tu sugerencia de tardarme más pero hacer capítulos más largos, creo que será lo mejor.**

 **JessRop: Muchas gracias por el comentario, te diré un secreto, intentaré volver a la normalidad la siguiente semana, pero no prometo nada. Gracias por el comentario, y espero te haya gustado.**

 **Bants: Solo será por esta semana, intentaré regresar a mi ritmo normal porque hasta yo extraño escribir como lo hacía antes. Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Aline: Responderé tus dos comentarios aquí xD. Basta de drama, solo será por esta semana, ya adelante algo de los siguientes y lo más seguro es que salgan el mismo día que antes. Vamo' a poner celosa a Jade el domingo. No los olvido, los amo más que a la escuela.**

 **Marilinn: Wow, al parecer mi Miércoles se transformó en jueves xD Me alegra que los otros capítulos te hayan gustado, y espero que este también. Hayley es lo que hará que nuestro Jori resurja…tal vez. Efectivamente Ryder sigue siendo un idiota.**

 **Sam: No pasa nada, por ustedes hago esto, y me gusta responderles. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y no importa si lo tuve que editar, no pasa nada. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **nilra89: Hayley no se quedará sola, tenlo por seguro.**

 **Rachel Lawless: Bat es amor. Exacto, lo mismo pienso yo, si mi hija (Que tampoco creo tener) me dijera lo mismo yo también la seguiría queriendo. No lo sé, averigüémoslo en los siguientes capítulos…ya dije mucho. Lamento haberme atrasado con el capítulo, la escuela me consume.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Tori**

Era sábado, el día de la fiesta/reunión que Hayley y Cat organizaron, y yo estaba muy nerviosa pues Jade y su familia confirmaron que venían, aunque no sé si eso incluye al novio de Jade.

Estaba de un lado a otro viendo que todo en el lugar estuviera en orden.

-Basta, me mareas Tori.-Dijo Hayley llegando a mi lado vistiendo un muy corto short y la parte superior de su bikini.

-Bien ya me estoy...¿Porque estas vestida así?- Dije confundida, pues aunque yo también traigo mi bikini, lo traigo bajo la ropa.

-Para que mi plan de buenos resultados.- Dijo misteriosamente.

-Me asustas cuando te pones en ese plan misterioso.

De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Yo voy, tú acomoda eso y ve poniendo la parrilla para la barbacoa.

-¿Y yo porque?

-Porque es tu casa, ahora déjame ir a abrir.

Solo rodé los ojos e hice lo que me dijo. Ella salió por la puerta del jardín y luego regresó.

-Mira quienes llegaron, Mike, Hanna y la pequeña Susan. Mike, ayuda a Tori mientras Hanna y yo vamos por la carne para ponerla.

-Me encanta como organiza ella y nos deja el trabajo a los demás.-Dijo Mike con sarcasmo y ayudándome a la tarea que nos dejó Hayley.

-Por lo menos ahora sí lo organizó y no dejó todo para el final.

-Buen punto. ¿Sabes por qué fue a abrir la puerta semi-desnuda?

-Porque está demente, y dice que tiene un plan, pero no me quiere decir sobre él.

-Ya me di cuenta que están hablando de mí, ya sé que soy irresistible, pero contrólense.-Dijo Hayley poniendo la carne en la parrilla mientras Hanna jugaba con su hija y Max.

Volvió a sonar el timbre, y cuando iba a ir Hayley me detuvo.

-¡Yo voy!-Dijo corriendo hasta la casa y yendo a abrir.

Después de eso regresó con Cat, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo volvió a sonar el timbre y Hayley volvió a salir corriendo.

Ahora llegaron mis tíos y Beck, y vi cómo Hayley comenzaba a desesperarse, pero yo no sabía por qué.

 **POV Jade**

Nunca pensé que Tori viviera en un lugar tan lujoso como este, y eso que solo estoy afuera de su casa.

Mi madre tocó el timbre y unos segundos después apareció una chica con un short y la parte superior de un bikini, pude reconocerla por las fotos de Tori, y ahora que estoy frente a ella me di cuenta que sus fotos no tenían Photoshop o filtros, era igual de bonita que en las fotos, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por sonreírle, y ella nos dejó pasar. No estoy viendo a James, pero seguro tiene cara de idiota al verla.

-Pasen, están en su casa.- Dijo ella mientras nos conducía al jardín y cuando entramos Alex corrió hasta Tori que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para abrazar a mi hijo, lo que me sorprendió porque venía enojado porque pensó que saldríamos con James.

-Wow, está casa es enorme.-Dijo James a mi lado, y cuando vio que Alex dejó a Tori él fue hacía ella, pero ella lo ignoró y vino hasta mí y mi familia para preguntarnos si ya queríamos comer.

Después de una comida donde moría de celos al ver cualquier interacción de Tori con su ex, yo solo quería que la tierra se la tragara o algo, pero Alex fue hasta Tori y después de intercambiar unas palabras con ella regresó conmigo.

-Mami, mami, quiero ponerme el traje y Tori me va a enseñar a nadar, anda, anda.- Dijo Alex tratando de convencerme.

-Sí, espera, solo déjame preguntarle a Tori donde te puedo cambiar.- Dije intentando sacar a Tori de la incómoda conversación que se veía que tenía con mi novio.

-Subiendo las escaleras la habitación del fondo.- Dijo la tal Hayley a mi lado.

-¿Qué?-Dije confundida.

-Esa habitación la puedes usar para cambiar a Alex.- Dijo sin inmutarse de que yo no la quería cerca.

-Gracias.-Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa fingida.

Junto con Alex entramos a la habitación que Hayley nos dijo, y creo que es la de Tori, y no sé si debería estar aquí, pero es donde su amiguita me dijo que entrara.

Termine de cambiar a Alex y decidí cambiar mi pantalón por un short, abajo traigo el bikini, pero no creo mostrarlo, pues no sé si a los demás les incomode que muestre mi cuerpo, pues no es perfecto desde que tuve a mi hijo.

-Alex mi amor, ve con Cat mientras me cambio, con mucho cuidado en las escaleras.

-Si mami.-Dijo él saliendo de la habitación. Me fije que bajará las escaleras, y vi como fue con Cat, yo regresé a la habitación a cambiarme. Cerré la puerta, pero no la asegure, pues pensé que nadie entraría.

Estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta, y me quité el pantalón, después la blusa que traía pues también la cambiaria, de la maleta donde traía la ropa de Alex y mía saqué lo que iba a ponerme, yo seguía solamente en bikini cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, no voltee inmediatamente, lo hice hasta escuchar su voz.

-Mierda, perdón…yo no sabía…perdón…me voy.- Dijo Tori muy rápido. Muy avergonzada y rápidamente me cambie, y después escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta, seguramente es ella.

-Pasa.- Ella entró después de eso.

-Perdóname Jade, yo no sabía que estabas aquí…- Dijo ella nerviosa y no sé porqué, soy yo quien debería dar explicaciones, yo entre en su habitación sin decirle nada.

-No, perdóname tú a mí, yo no debía estar aquí, al menos no sin decirte.

-Te perdono con la condición de que tú me perdones a mí.

-Bien.- Dije rodando los ojos sabiendo que no ganaría nada discutiendo con ella.

-Voy a enseñar a Alex a nadar…espero que no te moleste.- Dijo ella jugando con sus manos.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta.-Ella sonrío, tomo algo de la mesita que estaba junto a su cama y se iba a salir de la habitación, pero la detuve.

-Gracias.- Dije abrazándola.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo ella devolviéndome el abrazo.

-Por tratar a Alex tan bien.

-En ese caso gracias a ti por no enojarte y dejarme estar cerca.- Ella beso mi frente y nos separamos, ella me sonrío y me dejo salir antes que ella.

Bajamos y llegamos juntas al la sala, pero desde ahí había vista al jardín, y vi como James estaba tratando de besar a Hayley y ella solo se reía y se alejaba de él.

-Pero si será imbécil.- Dijo Tori enojada y salió hasta él.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo James una vez que Tori lo empujó lejos de Hayley.

-Me pasa que quieres besar a mi mejor amiga cuando eres novio del a… de una de mis amigas, eso me pasa.- Al ver así de alterada a Tori, una de sus amigas y mi padre metieron a la casa a los niños, y los distraerían.

-Solo estaba jugando.- Dijo James asustado.

-¿Jugando?...¿Sabes qué? Terminamos, todos me decían que no valías la pena, y no les hice caso porque pensé que podíamos rescatar la relación que había sido buena en un principio.- Le dije sabiendo que alejarlo de Tori enojada era lo mejor para él, aunque lo que dije era cierto, ya no quiero estar más con él.

-Tú no puedes terminar conmigo.- Dijo él enojado.

-Sí, sí que puedo, no te amo, ya ni siquiera te quiero.- Supongo que herí su orgullo pues después habló con algo de desprecio en su voz.

-Ni siquiera vales la pena, no sabes ni quien es el padre de tu hijo, eso no dice nada bueno de ti, eres una zo…- Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido ante mis ojos, de alguna manera Tori lo empujo y ambos cayeron en el césped, pero no quedó ahí, Vega empezó a golpearlo y a él le empezó a sangrar la nariz y la boca de los golpes que ella le daba, aunque él logro dejar golpes también en el rostro de Tori.

Yo me iba a acercar porque no quería que Tori saliera lastimada, pero alguien me detuvo.

-No, espera, que lo haga Mike, podrías salir lastimada.- Dijo Hayley.

-Ya, Tori…¡Basta!- Dijo quien supongo que es Mike separando a Tori de James.

-Lárgate antes de que Michael se arrepienta y deje que Tori te golpee más.-Dijo Hayley.

-¡Suéltame!- Dijo Tori, y él la soltó.

-¡Michael!- Le reclamó la chica a mi lado.

-Ella sabe lo que hace.- Dijo él.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Jade o Alex, y mucho menos insultarla, ahora largo de mi casa.- James no lo pensó dos veces y salió casi corriendo del lugar. Debo admitir que verla así daba miedo, solo la tome de la mano sin importar que mi madre y los demás aun estuvieran en shock y la lleve a su habitación.

-¿Tienes algún botiquín de primeros auxilios?- Dije muy suavemente mientras ella se sentaba en su cama poniéndose un pañuelo en la nariz pues no dejaba de sangrar.

-En el baño.- Dijo ella señalando una puerta.

Fui hasta ahí y rápidamente encontré el botiquín, me lave las manos lo más rápido posible, y regresé con Tori a quien ya le había parado la hemorragia de la nariz.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso por defenderme.- Dije limpiando su herida del labio con mucho cuidado, y ella hacía muecas de dolor.

-No soporto que te insulten.- Dijo ella una vez que termine con su labio. Le sonreí de la manera más dulce que lo he hecho en toda mi vida y fui al baño a mojar un nuevo paño para limpiar el resto de la sangre que aún estaba en su cara.

-¿Qué tienes?- Dije levantando su cara del mentón, pues estaba cabizbaja.

-Se supone que…ay…sería un buen día y ahora pasa esto.

-Aun puede ser un buen día, no dejes que un imbécil arruine tus planes.

-Tori…¿vamos a nadar?- Dijo Alex entrando a la habitación.

-Vamos chaparro.- Dijo ella parándose y tomándolo en brazos.

-¡Vega!

-¿Sí?- Dijo ella volteando hasta mí con cara "inocente".

-No lo cargues, te acaba de parar el sangrado de la nariz.

-Está bien jefa.- Dijo bajando a Alex y él rió.

Ellos bajaron y yo me quede tirando en una bolsa los materiales con los que limpie a Tori. Cuando bajé vi como ya todos estaban de lo más tranquilos y normales y a Beck y Cat estaban con Alex.

Justo cuando me estaba preguntando donde estaba Tori sentí unos brazos en la cintura.

-Tienes diez segundos para decidir si te quieres quitar algo antes de terminar en la alberca.

-No, Tori.

-Diez…nueve…ocho.- Ella empezó a contar y como pude me quite el short y la playera que traía.

Ella terminó de contar y me tomo en brazos y se aventó junto conmigo a la alberca.

-¡Vega!-Dije al salir a la superficie de nuevo y ella ya estaba cubriéndose tras Alex que traía unos flotadores que no tengo idea de donde salieron.

Seguimos en la alberca por un tiempo hasta que Alex se cansó y quiso dormir, le puse su ropa limpia y lo acosté en la habitación de Tori, ahí también estaba la sobrina de Tori y el perro cuidándolos. Yo me puse mi short y mi playera, y volví a bajar, una vez en el jardín vi como todos estaban esperándome para algo.

-Bien, ahora que llegó Jade ya puedo dar mi noticia…-Dijo Hayley.

-¡Estas embarazada!- Dijo Mike en tono de juego.

-¡Mike! Esto es serio…Me van a publicar el libro que escribí.- Dijo ella súper emocionada, y Tori corrió a abrazarla y le susurro algo.

-Espero que ahí este mi dedicatoria.- Dijo Tori después de que termino el abrazo con ella.

-Duh, obvio, pero tendrás que comprarlo para que la veas.

Después de que todos la felicitamos Tori volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

-Hace unos días leí algo que jugó con mis sentimientos como no pasaba hace tiempo, cuando lo termine lo primero que quise hacer fue buscar a quien lo escribió para pedirle que me pagara el terapeuta, pero no lo hice, en cambio fui con un amigo mío a hablar sobre ello, y él me dijo que ya lo había leído, y que iba a producir ese escrito costara lo que costara.

-¿A dónde vas con esto?- Dijo Hayley igual de confundida que todos, pero Tori no le respondió, solo siguió con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Resulta que quien lo escribió fue alguien a quien conozco, la única persona que ha logrado que no pueda dormir en una noche entera porque me hizo leer uno de sus cuentos de miedo en un día que acampamos con nuestros amigos.- Yo sonreí ante el recuerdo de Tori asustada cuando aun éramos amigas y no compartíamos besos.

-Tori…- Dije en shock.

-Van a producir tu obra Jade.- Dijo ella abriendo los brazos y yo fui hasta ella corriendo y la abrace, pues mi mayor sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, alguien me iba a producir una obra, y Tori estaba a mi lado para verme triunfar, aunque…no lo estaba de la forma en que me gustaría.

 **Hola personitas bonitas, cumplí mi palabra, aun es domingo y tienen nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, pues de alguna manera James desapareció de la vida de Jade.**

 **alisswan1399: Jori…ya no hay más impedimentos para que eso pase…¿o sí?**

 **Dios17: No hubo beso, pero Jade ya no tiene novio, eso es algo…¿No? En fin, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, y gracias por el comentario.**

 **Aline: No te preocupes, amemos a la señora West. Al fin, el cielo te ha escuchado y Jade ya no está con James, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y nos vemos el martes o miércoles. Prometo no dejarte tanto tiempo.**

 **Marilinn: Mi línea del tiempo ha regresado a la normalidad, y espero que así se quede, al parecer Hayley no necesito hacer mucho, Jade y Tori se acercan solas. Jade ya no anda con James, vámonos de fiesta, yo invito.**

 **JessRop: La tecnología ha llegado al grado de poder cambiar los días, pero mantengámoslo en secreto. Una fiesta algo intensa, pero un deseo que todos tenían se ha cumplido.**

 **Montse: Muchas gracias, me da gusto que te agrade la historia.**

 **andreaahp** **: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Gracias a todos por los comentarios, y también gracias a los que leen la historia aunque no comenten, a ustedes también los quiero.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Cat**

Estaba con Hayley en el departamento que comparto con Beck.

-Tu plan fue un fracaso.-Le dije, pues esperaba más de ella.

-Eso es lo que tú crees Cat, Tori no es idiota y sí lo hacía todo como tú me dijiste se iba a dar cuenta de lo que planeaba, así que hacerlo sutilmente fue lo mejor...además estaban sus tíos, los señores West, Susan y Alex, yo debía mantener la actuación apta para todo público. Y la pelea con el idiota novio que tenía Jade cambió drásticamente todo, yo no pensé que Tori fuera a reaccionar así, normalmente no es tan impulsiva.-Dijo ella viendo lo que Beck tenía en el mini bar.

-Bueno, ahora hay que planear algo nuevo.- Dije pensando en que podríamos hacer.

-Eso hago, dijiste que las invitaste para decirles algo, y Beck fue por la niña bonita que es su amiga para lo mismo... así que... ¿Puedo tomar un shot de esto?-Dijo mostrándome una botella de tequila que Beck tenía ahí guardada.

-Am...sí, supongo ¿Por qué?

-Así tendré una excusa para ponerme cariñosa con Tori, ella sabe que cuando estoy ebria amo a todo el mundo más de lo normal.

-¿Y eso qué...?

-Si todo sale bien Jade se pondrá más que celosa...confía en mí. Eso sí, cuando Tori te pregunte cuanto tomé tú le dices que no sabes, que así llegué a tu casa.

-¿Y nos creerá?

-Obvio, eres de las mejores actrices de teatro, y yo...yo por lo menos se cómo hacer que sea creíble que estoy ebria.-Dijo ella sonriéndome y tomando el shot que había dicho.

El timbre sonó y Hayley susurró algo en mi oído.

-Que comience la actuación.

 **Pov Jade.**

Iba llegando al departamento de mis mejores amigos y vi como Tori llegó al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Vega.-Dije viendo como en los dos días que habían pasado su labio ya estaba un poco mejor.

-Hola Jade…¿Volví a ser Vega?- dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-Sí, creo que decirte Tori al igual que los demás es muy común para Jade West.

-Debí suponerlo.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y después caballerosamente me abrió la puerta para que pasará primero que ella.

Saludamos al señor que cuida que no entre nadie extraño al edificio y nos dijo que no era necesario registrar nuestra entrada pues Cat había avisado que vendríamos.

Una vez que subimos al elevador hubo un momento incomodo pues estaba un poco lleno. Nosotras íbamos al décimo piso así que como pudimos nos hicimos espacio, yo quede a su lado, pero pronto sentí como alguien intentaba tocarme más de la cuenta, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Como pude me puse frente a Tori e hice que me rodeara la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Dijo ella en mi oído, y me hizo estremecer.

-Nada.- Dije deseando que ese momento durara por siempre.

-No te creo nada.- Dijo sin quitar las manos de mi cintura.

Del elevador se fueron bajando las personas, pero yo estaba tan cómoda entre los brazos de Tori que no me quise mover, y ella no me soltó o alejó en ningún momento. Pero cuando tuvimos que salir volví a la normalidad, yo acabo de terminar con James, y ella…ella seguro tiene algo con Hayley. Ella me soltó y caminamos hasta la puerta de mi mejor amiga.

Cuando llegamos frente a la puerta de Cat nos abrió Hayley, y se veía muy alegre.

-¡Tori!- Gritó y se abalanzo a los brazos de Tori, quien sonrió y simplemente la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Hola pequeña.- Aggg, no sé porque siento celos de eso si Tori y yo nunca fuimos nada serio.

Ella dejó de abrazar a Tori e hizo un gesto dejándonos pasar, Tori pasó primero, y mientras ella no veía yo pase a empujar accidentalmente a Hayley quien soltó una pequeña risa.

Sin querer darle mucha importancia pase a sentarme con Cat en el sofá que es para tres personas, pues Tori estaba en el otro.

-Oye Tori…¿Te gusta mi aliento?- Dijo Hayley mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Tori y ponía su rostro muy cerca del de ella, podría jurar que están a centímetros de besarse.

-Me encanta, sobre todo ese toque de alcohol…-Dijo Tori con una sonrisa.

-Jaja ups…te diste cuenta…¿no quieres irte de fiesta después de aquí?...Hace mucho que no lo hacemos…

-Por más que quisiera mañana trabajó a las siete de la mañana, no creo que sea buena idea ir de fiesta contigo si tomamos en cuenta que cada que lo hacíamos yo terminaba peor que tú.

-Solo fuero un par de veces, las otras yo salía perdiendo, tú hacías trampa y no tomabas más de una copa, y mientras yo me dormía en tu auto esperándote para irnos y tú te besabas con medio campus.- Dijo ella haciendo un puchero, y aun sentada en las piernas de Tori.

¿Besar a medio campus? Jamás lo creí de Tori, pero al parecer me perdí mucho tiempo junto a ella.

-No fue medio campus exagerada, y solo lo hacía porque quería olvidar muchas cosas, ahora mi vida está un poco en orden y no tengo porque hacerlo…aunque, si quieres vamos de fiesta el sábado, antes de que me abandones.

-Solo serán unos días, después regresaré, no te libraras tan fácil de mi.-Dijo ella poniendo su cara en el cuello de Tori.

-Sí, pero ya tendrás tu propio departamento y ya no vivirás conmigo…mm.- No me importa nada de lo que dijo, pero lo del final fue un maldito gemido, esos los conozco bien.

-No te preocupes, aun te visitaré todos los días…-Dijo y vi que iba a besar el cuello de Tori.

-Voy por algo de tomar…¿Quieren algo?- Dije interrumpiendo lo que sea que Hayley haría.

-¡Sí!, un poco de tequila.- Dijo ella muy sonriente y viniendo a abrazarme.

-No más alcohol para ti pequeña.- Dijo Tori sentándola de nuevo.

Agg, a mí nunca me trato así, pero que digo, ella y yo solo eramos "amigas con derecho" obvio no iba a tener conmigo los mismos detalles que tiene con su…¿ex-novia?...¿novia? solo me serví un poco de agua y regresé con ellas.

Cat dijo que teníamos que esperar quince minutos más a Beck porque él debía estar presente cuando Cat dijera su noticia, o lo que sea que nos va a decir. Cat y Tori estaban en una conversación sobre el Instagram de Tori, porque había comentarios que le pedían volver a hacer covers.

-¿Entonces hacías covers para YouTube en el canal de Hayley?-Dijo Cat viendo a Hayley, quien se había dormido en los brazos de Tori.

-Sí, compartíamos canal, ella subía pequeños cuentos hechos por ella, y yo solo subía covers. Funcionaba bien, pero estudiar medicina es muy cansado y había veces que no podía cumplir con los videos, así que me retiré, ella siguió por unos meses, pero luego también lo dejo… también influyo en eso el hecho de que habíamos terminado nuestra relación, y estábamos en ese periodo de incomodidad.

-¿Incomodidad? Sí parece que siguen siendo novias.- Dije amargamente.

-Sí, pero nos costó mucho regresar a la normalidad, y cuando lo hicimos ella ya había empezado su libro, yo tenía practicas, todo muy estresante, y cuando teníamos tiempo para vernos solo platicábamos hasta dormir.

Su relación sonaba bastante bonita, cualquiera pensaría que son la pareja perfecta.

-Voy a tu habitación por un suéter Cat, porque tengo frío y Beck no se apura.- Dije un poco mal, una combinación entre celos y tristeza, celos por la relación entre Tori y Hayley, y tristeza porque no creo tener nunca algo así con Tori.

 **Pov Tori**

-¿Qué le pasa?- Dije en cuanto Jade se fue a la habitación de Cat.

-No lo sé…- Dijo ella incitándome a investigar, así como cuando en Hollywood Arts siempre me mandaban a mí.

Dejé a Hayley en el sofá y fui a donde estaba Jade.

-¡Estúpida!

-Hey, voy llegando, no tienes porque insultarme.- Le dije haciéndola brincar pues no esperaba que yo estuviera aquí.

-Largo Vega, no estoy de humor.

-No, quiero saber que tienes, me preocupas.

-Pues no tienes porque, ahora largo.

-No quiero.

-Lar-go.- Dijo en tono demandante.

-No, no me voy hasta que me digas que te pasa.

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? Pues te diré, resulta que hace años me enamoré sin quererlo, y cuando estaba planeando hacer las cosas bien esa persona me dejó, días después se fue al otro lado del país dejándome confundida y con sentimientos que no podía controlar. Y hace no mucho regresó, como si nada hubiera pasado, y también volvieron los sentimientos que tenía por ella, pero no, la señorita ni siquiera se da cuenta y coquetea con su ex-novia, mientras yo no sé cómo lidiar con lo que provoca dentro de mí toda la situación.- Decir que estoy en shock es poco.

Ella me tenía aprisionada contra el closet de Cat y yo no sabía si brincar de alegría, besarla, golpearme por ser idiota o asustarme por su mirada.

-¡Bésala!- Escuche la voz de Hayley. Voltee a verla y me di cuenta que tenía a Cat en su espalda intentando callarla.

Aprovechando que Jade también se distrajo salí de la prisión que sus brazos tenían sobre mí y fui a cerrar la puerta, para que así Hayley no viera, si, solo lo hice por molestarla. Cuando me di la vuelta vi que Jade seguía en el mismo lugar pero ahora tenía su cara entre sus manos. Con una sonrisa volví al lugar donde estaba y le quite las manos de la cara y vi unas lágrimas traviesas que le quité con delicadeza. Le sonreí y puse sus manos de manera que quedáramos una vez más en la posición que estábamos antes de que Hayley interrumpiera.

-No entiendo.- Dijo ella confundida.

-No es necesario explicarlo ahora.- Dije jalándola de la cintura para besarla. Ella al principio se sorprendió, pero después siguió el beso, todo seguía bien, mis sentimientos por ella seguían intactos, las mariposas seguían apareciendo y el nerviosismo seguía presente, como si fuera mi primer beso. Nos separamos con una sonrisa y entonces hable.

-Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte…pero no lo haré porque puedo apostar mi auto a que Hayley y Cat están escuchando tras la puerta.

-¡Mentira!, Solo soy Hayley, Cat está con Beck y su amiga.

-Ves.- Jade solo sonrió y fuimos hacía la puerta, y en cuanto ella giró el pomo de la puerta escuché como Hayley corrió hasta Cat, justo antes de salir le robé un beso a Jade.

-Lo lamento, tenía que hacerlo.

-No te mataré solo porque me gustó.

-¿Y ustedes qué?- Dijo Beck una vez que llegamos con ellos a la sala.

-No es tu asunto Beck.-Dijo Jade casi sonriendo. Vi como Hayley chocó la mano con Cat, así que no está nada ebria, caí en su trampa.

-Así que ese era el plan…- Dije en voz baja, pero todos me escucharon.

-¿Plan?-Dijo Jade.

-Luego te explico.

-¿Ni un gracias?- Dijo Hayley con un puchero.

-No.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Pues ni quería.- Dijo haciéndose la indignada y abrazando a la amiga de Beck por la cintura, yo solo alcé una ceja y ella se sonrojo.

-¡Estoy saliendo con Beck!- Fue lo que gritó Cat, una vez que todo se había quedado en silencio.

Jade corrió a abrazarla y yo abracé a Beck.

-Ay Dios, esto es mucho para mi corazón, primero hago que pase un momento Jori y luego pasa uno Bat.- Escuche decir a Hayley, solo me reí y fui a abrazar a Cat.

-Pequeñas tramposas, estoy segura que ayudaste a Hayley en su loquera.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, en realidad se los agradezco. Espero que lo que empiezas con Beck funcione.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre bromas y risas, hasta podría decirse que Hayley y Jade se están haciendo amigas, aunque Jade inconscientemente no dejaba que Hayley se me acercara tanto.

 **Hola personas bonitas, les dije que no las dejaría tanto tiempo. No les puedo responder sus reviews aquí porque ya voy tarde a la escuela, pero quiero que sepan que los amo mucho y a partir del siguiente ya les vuelvo a responder a todos.**

 **Sobre los capítulos prefiero hacerlos cortos y con un ritmo que hacerlos largos y subir una vez cada mil años. Los amo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Jade**

Es viernes, y no he hablado con Tori del beso, ya pasaron cuatro días y no hemos hablado de eso, estoy tan confundida, lo peor es que ha tenido días muy atareados donde solo llega a dormir a su casa, o eso me dijo ayer que le mande un mensaje. Cuando llegue a la habitación de Alex lo vi con la gorra de Tori, que ahora le queda perfectamente y estaba jugando con uno de sus superhéroes.

" _¿Podemos vernos hermosa? Sé que cometí una idiotez al no hablarte en cuatro días después de ese beso, pero tenía que pensar."_ – Me llegó ese mensaje y no pude evitar sonreír por lo de hermosa.

" _No importa Vega. ¿Dónde nos vemos?"_

" _¿Te parece bien si te espero en el parque de siempre?"_

" _Está bien, pero llevaré a Alex, no se puede quedar solo, y mis padres están trabajando."_

" _No importa si lo traes, es un niño muy educado, y si quiero algo serio contigo, quiero que él también esté de acuerdo…"_

" _¿Qué?"_

"…"

" _¡VEGA!"_

" _No me grites, te espero en el parque hermosa."-_ Rodé los ojos ante ese mensaje, pues ni estamos hablando, solo estamos mensajeando.

-Alex amor…¿quieres ir al parque conmigo y con Tori?

-¡Sí!, y vamos a jugar futbol, y voy a volar…y seré un superhéroe.- Dijo él emocionado.

Debo admitir que me sentí muy feliz al ver que a mi hijo no le molesta estar con Tori, pero me preocupa que pase lo mismo que con James, al principio se llevaban relativamente bien, y cuando empecé a ser su novia mi hijo no lo aceptaba.

Una vez que llegamos al parque vi como Tori estaba sentada en el césped en lugar de en la banca de siempre, pero cuando voltee a ver el porqué, vi que estaban sus padres y Trina, y ella fingía no verlos.

-¡Tori!- Todos los Vega voltearon, pero la única que sonrió ante eso fue Tori, pues fue Alex quien gritó y corrió hasta ella. Ella se puso de pie y recibió a Alex levantándolo en el aire.

Vi como susurraron algo, así que alcé una ceja y fui hasta ellos.

-¿Algo que tenga que saber?- Les dije a ambos.

-Nop.- Respondieron poniendo caras inocentes.

-Sé cómo hacer que me digan…- Dije poniendo una cara para asustarlos y ambos salieron corriendo.

Corrí tras ellos y al primero que alcancé fue a Alex, y después él me ayudo con Tori, pero caímos al suelo y quede sobre Tori, mientras Alex se reía pues Tori había reaccionado rápido y puso su brazo para que la caída de Alex no fuera nada grave y el quedó a su lado.

-¡Ayuda Alex!- Dijo Tori mientras yo me sentaba en su abdomen. Alex corrió hasta nosotras y en lugar de ayudarla le empezó a hacer cosquillas, estábamos riendo cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

-Tori hija...-Vega rodó los ojos y yo me levante de encima de ella, e hice que mi hijo imitara mi acción.

-Lo lamento, estoy algo ocupada...otro día hablamos.-La señora Vega que era quien había hablado se había resignado y ya se iba, pero después llegó el señor Vega.

-Victoria, no puedes vivir odiándonos por un error, y tampoco es justo que para demostrarme que no tenía la razón estés con una la chica que...

-Cuida tus palabras.- Dijo Trina algo preocupada.

-Sí...tienes razón, gracias hija.- Dijo el arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir.

-Jade, ¿quieren irse adelantando al auto para irnos a comer?-Dijo Tori volteando a verme y con resignación de hablar con ellos.

-¿Todo bien Vega?- Le pregunte preocupada.

-No, pero te digo después.- Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Hija, no puedes alejar al niño de nosotros...-Dijo el señor Vega, y creo que es porque piensa que Alex es hijo de Tori, pues se llegan a parecer en algunos aspectos, pero creía que solo era mi imaginación.

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella confundida.

-No lo niegues, él debe ser algo de ti, se parecen un poco y además trae tu gorra, y esa gorra no dejabas que nadie la tocara.

-¿Es tu gorra?-Dijo Alex con los ojos llorosos.

-Sí...-Fue lo que Tori dijo poniéndose a su altura, pero Alex no la abrazó como normalmente lo hace, solo se quitó la gorra y se la dio a Tori.

-Mami, me quiero ir.-Me dijo Alex mientras se abrazaba a mi pierna, lo tome en brazos y le iba a decir que no, que teníamos que hablar los tres: Tori, él y yo, pero ella habló antes que yo.

-Llévatelo, ahora mismo no me quiere ver, y yo...yo tengo cosas que arreglar.-Le di sus llaves y un beso en la mejilla, Alex simplemente la ignoró. Junto con Alex fuimos a casa y él subió a jugar de nuevo, sin dejarme hablar con él sobre Tori.

 **POV Tori.**

Una vez que Alex y Jade se fueron yo me senté en el césped a pensar en lo que está pasando, tengo a mis padres frente a mí, intentando hablar conmigo, y lo único que quiero es correr tras Alex y explicarle lo de la gorra.

-¿Por qué nos alejas de nuestro nieto?...Prometemos no ser malos abuelos, ser mejor personas…ser lo que no fuimos…- ¿Qué?, ¿Nieto?, están confundiendo las cosas.

-¿Podrías dejarme pensar?...Alex no es nada tuyo…-Empecé a decir, pero David me interrumpió.

-Pero se parecen, mira…- Sacó una foto de su cartera donde estaba yo con unos cinco años, estaba con una playera de superhéroes, y con una gorra, yo la vi sin levantarme de mi lugar.

-No, no nos parecemos, es una copia casi exacta de Jade, tiene ojos color zafiro, y hace gestos iguales a ella. De todas maneras, ¿Cómo podría ser mi hijo si soy estéril de nacimiento?, y agregándole a eso que estuve alejada de Jade por nueve años.- Dije devolviéndole la foto.

-¿Porqué estas con ella entonces? Fue ella quien mandó la foto por la que nos enteramos que eras…diferente.

-No fue ella, ella me dijo que fue su ex quien la mandó, él quería venganza por qué no me quise acostar con él porque me dio asco, y también porque lo dejé en ridículo frente a toda la escuela.- Dije sonriendo de lado y jugando con el césped.

-Eso fue lo que ella dijo, pero cuando revisamos tu celular y comparamos el número era el mismo que tenías agendado como "Jade".

-Sí, el idiota lo mando desde el celular de Jade para que así la odiara a ella.

-Por lo que veo eso no pasó.

-¿Cómo podría odiar al amor de mi vida?- Dije sin pensar en el impacto que esas palabras causarían en ellos.

-¿El amor de tu vida?-Dijo Holly algo shockeada.

-Sí, el amor de mi vida, fue ella la primer persona que me hizo sentir que volaba cuando en realidad estaba cayendo, fue por quien acepte lo que era, y por mucho tiempo fue quien me mantuvo en L.A., ¿Sabían que yo planeaba dejarlos en cuanto cumpliera los 18 años?, pero no pude, no pude porque cuando los cumplí yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Jade, como amigas…con derecho…y no quería dejar eso.- Dije viendo hacía el suelo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Trina.

-Les diré toda la verdad, si después de eso quieren seguir intentando tener una relación familiar conmigo no me opondré, y hasta pondré de mi parte para que funcione.-Dije pues aunque no debería hacerlo, esto es ponerlos a prueba, si soportan la historia completa sin insultarme a mí o a Jade estarán perdonados y empezaremos a trabajar en el lazo familiar.

-Está bien, sentémonos.- Dijo David sentándose junto a mí, y Trina y Holly hicieron lo mismo.

-Todo empezó con unos rumores que decían que me gustaba Jade, y ella de alguna manera ya sabía que a mí me gustaban las chicas, así que un día solamente decidió que quería experimentar y me lo dijo, al principio me chantajeo diciendo que si no aceptaba ustedes se enterarían de todo, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo decía en serio y aún así accedí a ser su experimento.

-¡Tori!-Dijo mi madre sorprendida.

-Fue mucho tiempo el que duramos siendo amigas con derecho, hasta que un día decidí que quería algo serio, ya había conocido a la Jade West que estaba detrás de la máscara de frialdad y me había enamorado de ella, así que fui hasta su casa y termine lo que teníamos, solo porque quería conquistarla bien, quería que se enamorara de mí, así como yo lo estaba de ella. Pero, las cosas no pasaron como las planee, ella me corrió de su casa, y al otro día apareció con un chico y lo presentó como su novio.

-Ay…hermanita, me hubieras pedido ayuda, yo era experta en alejar chicos.- Dijo Trina bromeando para aligerar el ambiente.

-No hubieras podido…Después todo pasó muy rápido, empezó el rumor de la maestra que según estaba conmigo, y fue ese día que me reclamaste, les llegó la foto de mí besando a Jade…no es necesario decir todo ese día, creo que conocen la historia…al final llegue a casa de mi tío Evan y me puse a llorar, él me ayudo a encontrar una escuela donde me dejaran terminar el año, y después me fui a la Universidad en Miami.

-Pero yo mande a investigarte…no te pude encontrar.-Dijo mi padre.

-Sabía que me buscarías después de un tiempo, así que el día que viaje lo hice en el Jet de mi tío junto a él pues iba a una junta de negocios, su nombre fue el que quedo registrado, así no podrían rastrearme.

-Pensaste en todo…-

-Sí, yo lo único que quería era dejar todo atrás y estudiar medicina. Pero el destino ya tenía todo planeado, cuando termine la especialidad, mi tío Evan decidió que quería que regresara a L.A a trabajar en el hospital, lo hice, y nuevamente el destino hizo de las suyas al ponerme enfrente al pequeño hijo de Jade con una fractura en el brazo. Volví a verla, y me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ella siguen intactos, por más que busque amor en otras partes, y de tantas maneras no pude sacarla de mi mente, ni de mi corazón, así que ahora quiero volver a intentarlo con ella, y nadie lo impedirá.

-Pero tiene un hijo, probablemente un esposo y…

-Tenía novio…

-¿Tenía?

-Sí, hace unos días tenía novio, hasta que coqueteo con una amiga mía y Jade terminó con él. Después insultó a Jade, o al menos lo intento, y mi puño termino en su cara.- Dije un poco sonrojada mientras Trina reía.

-Pero el niño…

-Alex me quería al menos un poco, pero él creía que la gorra era de su padre y nadie le dijo que no era así, y ahora que sabe que es mía no sé qué es lo que pase por su cabeza.- Dije bajando la cabeza.

 **Pov Holly**

Nunca había visto a mi hija decaerse como lo hizo al mencionar al hijo de Jade.

-¿Y porque no vas y le explicas? Nosotros somos adultos, y ya esperamos esta conversación por años, unos días más no serán nada mi niña. Sirve que tu padre procesa todo y cuando conozcamos a Jade oficialmente como tu novia evitaremos escenitas de padre sobre protector.- Dije levantándole la cara y dándole ánimos.

Tori sonrió y nos dio un abrazo a cada uno, y salió corriendo hasta su auto.

-Ya no es más mi niña.- Dijo David viendo hacía la dirección en la que nuestra hija se había ido.

-No, perdimos mucho tiempo junto a ella y ahora es toda una mujer responsable.

-Ya se pusieron sentimentales, mejor vamos a casa, que me siento muy cansada.- Dijo Trina.

-Y eso que llevas un mes y medio de embarazo hija, no quiero ni imaginarte más adelante.- Dije sonriéndole y caminamos hacia la casa.

 **Pov Tori.**

Estacione mi auto frente a la casa West, y después de darme un poco de valor salí de él y toque el timbre.

-Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en tocar.- Dijo Jade riendo un poco.

-Estoy nerviosa…

-¿Por qué?-Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-¿Me dejas hablar con Alex a solas?- Dije sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-Sí…bueno, puedes intentarlo, yo intenté hablar con él, pero no quiere.- Dijo guiándome por la casa hasta la habitación del pequeño, una vez en la puerta me murmuró un muy suave "Suerte" y bajo de nuevo.

-Hola…-Dije abriendo la puerta, y Alex solo me ignoró.

-¿Por qué ya no me hablas?...Pensé que éramos amigos.- Dije sentándome en el suelo, realmente triste, pues en poco tiempo él ya se había ganado mi cariño.

-Porque no me quieres.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso pequeño? Yo te quiero mucho.

-No. Es tu gorra, entonces tú eres mi papá, y me dejaste.- En cuanto dije eso entendí que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Yo no te dejé…yo no sabía que tú habías nacido, nunca lo supe, yo perdí comunicación con tu mami por mucho tiempo.- No sabía porque lo hacía, pero me hace un poco de ilusión hablar de esto con Alex.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo él dejando sus juguetes y finalmente volteando a verme.

-Porque había personas que no querían que tu mami y yo estuviéramos juntas, y yo había hecho algo malo, le había dicho que no quería estar más con ella cuando yo la amaba mucho.

-¿Mucho, muchísimo?- Dijo el abriendo los ojos al máximo y haciendo un gesto con sus manos para expresar mucho.

-Sí, mucho muchísimo.- Dije riendo un poco.

-¿Y porque la dejaste?-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Porque tenía que irme a estudiar para tener trabajo, y así tener dinero.- Dije inventando una excusa, pues no le diría la verdad del porque me fui realmente.

-¿Y porque no regresaste?- Dijo abrazándome y volví a sentir que todo estaba en orden.

-Hey, aquí estoy…-Dije riendo y abrazándolo de vuelta.

-¿Y ya no te vas a ir?

-No, ya no lo haré.- Él escondió su cara en mi cuello y nos quedamos abrazados en el suelo de la habitación.

-Tori…¿eres mi papá?- Dijo pensativo, creo que su cerebro es rápido para procesar las cosas, al menos entiende más que un niño promedio, hijo de Jade West tenía que ser.

-No lo sé…pero quiero pedirte permiso para algo.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Me dejas intentar ser novia de tu mami?

-¿Así como James?- Supongo que Jade ya le explico lo que es ser novia de alguien.

-Yo espero que mejor.- Dije sonriéndole, y él hizo lo mismo.

-Sí puedes ser su novia…¿Me lo abres?- Dijo mostrándome una barra de chocolate.

-¿Tu mami te deja comerlo?- En cuanto dije eso él solo río un poco, en idioma West eso sería un "no, pero igual lo haré".

-Vamos a preguntarle a Jade si puedes comerlo.

-Sí…pero quiero volar.- Volar para él era subir a mi espalda y simular que volábamos.

-Vamos pequeño Iron Man.- Dije alzándolo en el aire, y haciendo que quedara en posición para "volar", así bajamos las escaleras y Jade al vernos sonrió.

-¿Todo en orden?-Dijo ella algo preocupada.

-Todo bien. ¿Verdad Alex?

-Sí, y Tori quiere ser tu novia.- Dijo el riendo y pasando de mi espalda a brazos de su madre.

-¿A sí?- Dijo viéndome a los ojos, yo solo me sonroje.

-¿Mami puedo comerlo?- Dijo Alex rescatándome del apuro.

-Sí, si puedes.- Alex me regresó el dulce, y yo se lo abrí para que pudiera comerlo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá con Alex entre Jade y yo, pero después de media película se quedó dormido y Jade lo subió a dormir a su cama, para que estuviera más cómodo.

-A veces pienso que tienes súper poderes que te ayudan con los West.- Dijo ella regresando a mi lado, pero en lugar de sentarse hizo que yo quedara recostada en el sofá y se acomodo sobre mí.

-Tal vez los tengo.- Dije sonriendo al ver que ella recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Sí, y también tienes poderes para hacer que una vez que te queremos no podemos dejar de hacerlo…por más que lo intentemos.

-Bueno, esos poderes también los tienes tú…por más que lo intenté no pude olvidarte.- Dije decidida a contarle el porqué termine con ella.

-¿Qué?- Dijo confundida.

-Jade...eres la más hermosa del mundo, si te deje fue porque quería hacer las cosas bien, quería conquistarte, quería poder tomar tu mano cuando quisiera, y también hacer esto sin tener que esconder lo que realmente sentía.-Dije dándole un beso con ternura en la frente.

Le conté lo que yo quería hacer ese día, y su cara fue de sorpresa por saber que estaba enamorada de ella, a enojo por haberle hecho creer que quería a alguien más.

-Somos idiotas ¿no? Nuestra historia de amor acabó sin siquiera empezar.- Dijo después de decirme que ella también me amaba desde ese tiempo.

-Eso no importa ahora, todo lo que termina puede volver a empezar.- Dije levantando su cara e inicie un beso, uno que fue diferente al que nos dimos en casa de Cat, los sentimientos eran los mismos, de eso estoy segura, pero esta vez no había prisa, ni nadie espiando.

Una vez que nos separamos su cabeza volvió a mi pecho, y nos quedamos así por un tiempo, yo no quería arruinar el silencio, y ella tampoco, no sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas.

 **Hi there. ¿Me extrañaron? Sé que probablemente no lo hicieron y quieren matarme, me desaparecí mucho tiempo, pero, no fue una buena semana para mí…pero se los recompensaré de alguna manera, lo juró.**

 **Bants: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y ahora si nos leemos pronto.**

 **alisswan1399: Es que, ya era hora que los celos de Jade actuaran por ella.**

 **Aline: Discúlpame por tardarme tanto, pero prometo ahora si ya no desaparecer, ¿Qué haríamos sin los celos de Jade?, Hayley es muy buena planeando cosas. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.**

 **Dios17: Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y que Jori se apresuren a ser pareja oficialmente.**

 **JessRop: Normalmente no tardo tanto, solo hubo problemas que me obligaron a tomar esa decisión, pero ya está todo bien, y espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Marilinn: Ahora la noción del tiempo que está fallando es la mía…debe ser porque ya estoy en la escuela de nuevo. Esa Hayley parece niña pequeña muchas veces, pero que se le puede hacer.**

 **Sam: ¿No es bonito que las cosas vayan tomando su lugar?, si entiendo eso de la falta de tiempo, lo he estado experimentando las últimas tres semanas. Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **keizike: No me perdí, me secuestraron unos extraterrestres…Nah, broma, les recompensaré todo el tiempo perdido.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Jade**

Cuatro días después de que Tori hablara con Alex me encontraba manejado hacia la escuela de mi hijo, pues la maestra me había llamado y me dijo que tenía que ir.

No sé porque, pero aunque mis cinco sentidos estaban concentrados en manejar, mi mente viajó al día sábado, ese día en el que Tori me pidió oficialmente ser su novia y una sonrisa se posa en mi rostro cuando recuerdo ese momento.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _-¿Podrían mantenerse en silencio por un momento por favor?- Dijo Tori (con una sonrisa nerviosa) en medio de todo el ruido que había en el lugar, pues había muchos niños gritando, ya que estábamos en un Safari._

 _En cuanto lo dijo, todas las personas presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, y votaron hacia Tori._

 _-Vega. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunté, pero ella no me respondió, solamente sonrió y se puso frente a mí._

 _-Hace aproximadamente once años conocí a una hermosa chica que derramó café frío en mi cabeza simplemente porque había tropezado con su novio, desde ese día yo supe que esa chica sería importante para mí, pero nunca imaginé que terminaría siendo el amor de mi vida. Jadelyn August West, hoy, frente a todas estas personas, y frente a Alex, quisiera pedirte una oportunidad, quisiera saber si me dejas ser esa persona que ponga una sonrisa en tu rostro, ser quien esté a tu lado en todo momento, sea nuevo o malo...Jade...¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- Dijo poniendo frente a mí un pequeño tigre de peluche, uno que tenía muy bien escondido._

 _Volteé a ver a mi pequeño antes de darle una respuesta, pero él no se veía sorprendido, hasta estaba sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos._

 _-Sí, sí Tori sí quiero ser tu novia.-Dije corriendo hacía sus brazos, unos segundos después sentí como tiraban de mi blusa, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo ahí estaba mi pequeño hijo, me separé de Tori y lo tomé en brazos, y él hizo que volviéramos a abrazarnos, pero esta vez con él. Podía escuchar algunos aplausos en el fondo, pero lo único que me importaba era estar abrazando a mis dos personas más amadas en el mundo._

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

Casi de manera automática llegué a la escuela donde me hicieron pasar al salón de Alex mientras él y sus compañeros esperaban a que llegaran por ellos para llevarlos a sus casas.

-Buenas tardes- Dije al entrar y ver a la maestra en su escritorio.

-Señora West, buenas tardes, tomé asiento por favor.- Dijo señalándome una silla que supongo era de su ayudante.

-Supongo que se estará preguntando el porqué le dije que viniera.-Dijo ella con un poco de seriedad, pero en su rostro también había una pequeña sonrisa.

-La verdad es que sí señorita.-Dije un poco preocupada al pensar que Alex había hecho algo malo o peor aún, que le hayan hecho algo.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, no se trata de algo malo, solo es algo que pensé que usted querría ver.

Ella se levantó de su escritorio y yo la seguí con la mirada.

-Cuando el año escolar comenzó yo le pedí a mis alumnos que dibujaran a su familia y así lo hicieron. Alex dibujó a sus abuelos y a usted junto a él, pero él día de hoy a la hora del receso cuando todos salieron a jugar él me dijo que si podía darle su dibujo, se lo di y el empezó a dibujar algo más en su hoja.- Cuando terminó de decir eso me extendió la hoja donde estaba el dibujo.

Ahí estaban dibujados mis padres, después yo tomando una de las manos de Alex, y justo al otro lado había una persona con ojos cafes y sonriendo.

-Es...-Yo no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

-Alex dice que la persona es Tori, también dijo que usted es novia de ella, y que se quieren mucho.  
-Sí, ella es mi novia y es muy cercana a Alex.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.-Dijo ella como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿De qué habla?- Dije confundida.

-De nada, cosas que pienso en voz alta.

-¿Cree que podría tomarle una foto?-Pregunté señalando el dibujo.

-Por supuesto.- Le tomé una foto y después guarde el celular, por unos minutos más me quedé hablando con la maestra, hasta que tuve que irme por Alex. Cuando llegué al patio donde él estaba me fue a abrazar con un puchero.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa mi niño?- Dije arrodillandome hasta su altura.

-Yo no hice nada malo.-Dijo casi con lágrimas.

-No amor, sé que no, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque Bobby dijo que si te llamaban era porque hice algo malo.

-No me hablaron por que hayas hecho algo malo, solo me dijeron que el viernes tengo que venir temprano.-Al mencionarle eso le cambió el semblante y me empezó a decir que si podíamos ver a Tori hoy.

 **Pov Tori.**

Tuve el turno nocturno hoy así que llegué a mi casa a las 6am y lo único que hice fue dormir hasta que mi estómago reclamó comida como a medio día (12:30pm). Iba a hacer algo fácil y rápido, pero sonó mi celular anunciando un mensaje.

 _"¿Quieres venir a comer? Mamá hizo un poco de lasaña."_

El mensaje era de Trina, así que le contesté.

 _"Llego en 15 minutos si no les molesta."_

Después de ese mensaje agarré mis llaves y salí de mi casa.

 _"Obvio no, aquí te esperamos."_

Después de los 15 minutos que le dije a Trina ya estaba frente a la casa, pero por alguna extraña razón no me animaba a tocar el timbre.

-¿Vas a pasar o qué?-Dijo Trina abriendo la puerta, y eso me hizo reír.

-Sí…es solo que es un poco extraño tocar el timbre de la casa donde viví tanto tiempo y de la que tenías llaves.

-Ay Tori…- Solo dijo eso y me abrazó, sentí algo mojar mi hombro, y deduje que eran lágrimas.

-El embarazo te tiene hormonal ¿no crees?- Dije cuando nos separamos y me empecé a reír, pero ella golpeó mi brazo juguetonamente.

Entramos a la casa entre bromas infantiles que extrañaba tener con mi hermana. Cuando entré a la casa mis padres hicieron lo mismo que Trina y me abrazaron.

Nos sentamos en la sala mientras la comida se calentaba, y fui por agua mientras ellos se quedaban ahí sentados.

-Tori…tu celular se volvió loco.- Dijo Trina, así que fui hacía ella y vi como no paraban de llegar notificaciones sobre que me habían etiquetado en una foto y había personas mencionándome, eso no me pasaba hace mucho, así que entre y vi lo que había causado tanto alboroto.

 _ **Hayley Rogers: Las shippeo con todo mi ser 3 ( Victoria-Vega si ves esto no me mates).**_ Esa era la descripción de la foto, y estaba yo con cara de idiota abrazando a Jade, fue ese día que le dije que su obra sería patrocinada. Desactive las notificaciones de Instagram y me puse a leer los comentarios.

 _Mila34: "OMG! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué está con Victoria?-_ Había tantos así que no me moleste en responderlos.

 _Hayley Rogers: Se llama Jade, y me dio permiso para poner su nombre, pero no me dejó etiquetarla o que su cara saliera completamente :c_

 _Connor7: Jatoria 3_

 _Victoria-Vega: Hayley, eres idiota._ _Connor7 en realidad es Jori…_ \- Fue todo lo que respondí, después de tomarle captura de pantalla para poder tener la foto guardé mi celular.

Nos sentamos a comer y ninguno se atrevió a decir algo sobre la última vez que estuve en esta casa.

-Así que medicina... ¿porque nunca nos dijiste que querías estudiar eso?-Dijo mi padre.

-Porque ustedes se veían entusiasmados cuando entré a HA, y les emocionaba la idea de que me volviera cantante, y a mi no me desagradaba la idea.

-¿Fue una decisión que tomaste tú, o Evan te impuso la carrera?

-No, estudiar medicina fue una decisión completamente mía, yo ya había investigado escuelas incluso antes de terminar con Jade, pero también quería música...

-¿Qué te hizo decidir?

-Si estudiaba música incluso al otro lado del país, en algún momento mi vida se hubiera cruzado con Jade o con alguno de mis ex-compañeros, y yo lo que menos quería era eso después de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Pues qué pasó?

-Oh, si, lo olvidaba, bueno... en la época donde me acusaron de haber tenido algo que ver con la maestra...bueno, esos días conocí insultos que no sabía que existían, me dijeron "fácil" y "trepadora" de todas las maneras que encontraron.

-Pero eso que decían era...?

-Era falso, en ningún momento estuve con ella, ni si quiera me parecía atractiva.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, pues había sido un incomodo tema, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hablar mi celular empezó a vibrar, sonreí al ver el número y el nombre de mi novia, con la mirada le pedí permiso a mi madre para contestar en la mesa, y cuando ella asintió yo contesté la llamada.

-Hola amor.

-Soy Alex.

-En ese caso, hola campeón, ¿mami sabe que me llamaste?

-Sí, ella llamó.- Dijo riendo y como si fuera algo obvio, eso es algo que sacó de Jade.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Bien, hice un dibujo, y mami fue a hablar con la maestra.- Yo sabía que eso había pasado, pues Jade me lo dijo, pero aun así me alegraba saber que Alex confía en mí para decirme esas cosas.

-¿Y porque fue a hablar con la maestra?

-Porque le dijo que tiene que venir el viernes.-Dijo él susurrando, pues la obra es el viernes y yo ya tengo los cuatro boletos que le corresponden a la familia de Alex.

-Alex amor, ¿no que querías preguntarle algo a Tori?- Escuché la voz de Jade, pues Alex solo me estaba contando el capítulo de la serie animada de Spiderman que había visto.

-A sí, Tori ¿Puedes verme hoy?

-Sí pequeño, si puedo, pero hay que pedirle permiso a tu mami...¿me la pasas?

-Sí.- Dijo él emocionado y escuché como le daba el celular a Jade.

-Vega.- Dijo ella en el mismo tono en el que me hablaba cuando estábamos en la escuela.

-West...Alex me dijo que si lo podía ver hoy, pero quería saber si estabas de acuerdo.- Dije con timidez de que ella pensara que me estaba tomando muchas libertades con su hijo.

-Claro que si amor, en realidad yo también te iba a pedir que vinieras, tengo algo que mostrarte.- Sonreí como idiota cuando me dijo amor.

-¿Es bueno o malo?

-Ven a mi casa y descubrelo por ti misma.

-Estaré ahí en una hora amor.

-¿Tu amiga?- Dijo mi madre cuando termine la llamada.

-Mi novia.-Dije sonriendo.

-Veo que ese día si arreglaste las cosas con ella y su hijo.- Dijo Trina con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Lo hice.

 **Pov Holly.**

Hace mucho que no veía a mi hija con una sonrisa tan honesta. Estuvimos hablando aproximadamente una hora sobre el tiempo en el que no estuvimos a su lado.

Me dolió enterarme que mi hija vivió casi sola por tanto tiempo, enterarme que comía lo que fuera cuando tenía tiempo, que llegó a meterse a trabajar sin que Evan se diera cuenta para no ser "una carga" para él. Y dolió también saber que ella muchas veces lloraba por las noches preguntándose porque no podía ser "normal", quería serlo para que su padre la quisiera como a Trina.

Después de que Tori me dejara abrazarla, y de que David le pidiera una sincera disculpa ella dijo que tenía que irse. Se despidió de nosotros con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, mi niña no cambió, es la misma chica cariñosa.

 **Pov Jade**

Cuando Tori llegó Alex se lanzó a sus brazos y le susurró algo al oído, este par se traen algo desde hace tiempo.

-¿Debería ponerme celosa?- Dije enarcando una ceja.

-No amor, a ti también te quiero.- Dijo bajando a Alex de sus brazos, después me rodeó con ellos y me un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Y tus padres?- Dijo Tori confundida.

-Salieron en la mañana por un viaje de negocios que tenía que hacer mi padre.- Ella se sorprendió ante eso, y volteó a ver a Alex.

-Oh...¿Y crees que regresen antes del viernes en la mañana?-Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, regresan el jueves en la tarde...¿Por qué tanta curiosidad con un viaje de mis padres?

-No es tanta, solo quería saberlo, así como también me enteraba cuando...antes.- Dijo ella omitiendo la parte donde solo le decía cuanto duraba el viaje de mis padres para que ella pudiera quedarse conmigo y entregarnos una a la otra.

-Sí, pero antes solo te enterabas porque te querías quedar a dormir.- Dije mientras infantilmente golpeaba su hombro.

-¿Quién dice que no es igual ahora?

-¿Te vas a quedar a dormir con nosotros Tori?-Dijo Alex haciéndonos salir de nuestro coqueteo.

-Sí Tori...contestale al niño. ¿Lo harás?

-Yo...no lo sé... ¿Ustedes quieren?

-¡Sí!- Dijo Alex dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

-Bien, entones lo haré, pero tendré que ir rápido a mi casa para traer un poco de ropa y la pijama...si no te molesta.-Dijo viendo hacia mí.

-No me molesta en nada, ve por ella aquí Alex y yo te esperamos.

Ella salió de la casa para ir por algo que pensé que nunca más traería a mi casa, un poco de ropa y su pijama para quedarse por unos días, pues ella y yo sabíamos que siempre se quedaba el tiempo que mis padres viajaban, pero esta vez había un detalle que no puedo ignorar.

-Alex, ¿No te molesta que Tori se quede por unos días con nosotros?

-¿A vivir?

-No, solo a dormir por unos días, se quedará mientras llegan tus abuelos porque no quiere que nos quedemos solitos.

-¿Y puedo ver películas y jugar con ella?

-Sí, puedes hacer eso si ella quiere.

-¡Sí!...pijamada con Tori!, yo quiero ver...Spiderman.

-Siempre ves Spiderman, ¿Y si Tori no la quiere ver?

-Pero a Tori le gustan los súper héroes, podemos verla porque le gusta.- Sonrío al ver que Alex y Tori se conocen muy bien.

Alex subió a jugar a su habitación mientras yo preparaba la cena para más tarde.  
Una vez que Tori regresó con una mochila en su espalda donde seguramente tenía todo lo que necesitaba, ella subió a mi habitación sus cosas. Se quedó arriba, y yo podía escuchar como reían y jugaban a algo, como la cena estaba terminada subí y vi como tenían construida una "ciudad" con legos y jugaban con los súper héroes.

-Ven a jugar mami.- No pude decirle que no cuando ambos hicieron un puchero, así que me uní a ellos y así pasamos el resto de la tarde.

Cenamos y después nos pusimos a ver la película, y un poco después de la mitad ambos se durmieron.

Les tomé una foto y después quité a Alex del abrazo que tenía en Tori y lo subí a la habitación, iba a bajar por Tori cuando la veo subir.

-Me dejaron.- Dijo abrazándome y dejando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Es hora de dormir, ponte la pijama y duerme, yo iré a apagar lo de abajo.- Dije quitando sus manos de mi cintura.

-Ya lo hice, no te preocupes, ahora vamos a dormir.- Dijo más dormida que despierta.

Entramos a mi habitación y a diferencia de antes yo entré al baño a cambiarme, pues estaba insegura de mi cuerpo desde que me embarace.

Cuando salí vi que Tori ya estaba dormida, me recosté a su lado, y ella me abrazó posesivamente, después susurro algo en mi oído.

-No te avergüences mi amor, te vi ese día en la piscina y créeme eres hermosa.

-Te amo.- Dije comenzando un beso más intimo que antes.

-También te amo.-Dijo al separarnos, y yo me recosté en su pecho a dormir, pues ella lucía cansada.

 **Pov Tori**

Eran como las dos de la mañana y sin saber porqué me desperté, estaba lloviendo y cuando iba a volver a dormir escuche unos pequeños sollozos, como pude me solté del agarre de Jade y fui a ver de donde provenían, cuando llegué a la habitación de Alex me di cuenta que quien lloraba era él.

-¿Qué pasa campeón?

-Tengo miedo.-En ese momento se escucho un trueno y él saltó.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo, aquí estás seguro, pero si quieres puedes venir a dormir conmigo y Jade.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿No duermes con tu mami cuando tienes miedo?

-Sí, pero no cuando estaba James.- Fue ahí que me di cuenta que James nunca quiso a Alex cerca.

-Pero conmigo es diferente. Ven aquí.-Dije extendiendo mis brazos hacia él, y él me abrazó y así fuimos con Jade.

-¿Dónde estabas Ve...? Hola mi niño, ¿pasó algo?-Dijo al ver que traía a Alex.

-Tengo miedo.-Dijo él con un puchero.

-Ven entonces.- Dijo ella abriendo las sábanas para que él se durmiera junto a ella.

-Tú también Tori.- Me dijo Alex señalando el espacio vacío en la cama.

Me recosté junto a ellos pues al ser una cama grande cabíamos sin problemas.

 **¿Recuerdan que dije que los recompensaría de alguna manera? Pues lo haré, y es una sorpresa por la que tendrán que esperar hasta el sábado 10 de septiembre.**

 **Bants: Lamento hacerte esperar mucho, pero la escuela y el quedarme sin internet en mi casa no ayudan en nada. Jori es tan real ahora.**

 **Marilinn: Llevo un mes en la escuela y ya quiero vacaciones para poder descansar, me presionan demasiado, pero no importa, pase lo que pase no abandonaré esto. Pues si la unión Vega viene de nuevo al parecer tendrá nuevos integrantes.**

 **JessRop: En ese caso intentaré subir capítulos así, o venir por aquí más seguido. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **alisswan1399: Perdóname, yo no quería dejarlos, pero he tenido algunos problemas técnicos. Tori y Alex son tan tiernos.**

 **nilra89: Muchas gracias, esa escena fue de lo que más me ha gustado escribir.**

 **kitty69fong: Hola *acepta sonrojada el ramo de rosas* Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, y sobre todo de comentarla, quisiera saber esas hipótesis que tienes, y también quisiera agradecerte tan bonito comentario, y ya habrá momentos Jori.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Tori**

Solo me quedé con Alex y Jade dos noches pues hoy por la noche regresaban los señores West, y no creo que les haga mucha gracia el saber que me quede en su casa por unos días.

Estaba yo saliendo del hospital y mi celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- Dije sonriendo pues sabía que al otro lado de la línea estaba Jade.

-Hola Vega, no se te olvide lo que te dije esta mañana.

-¿Qué me amas?

-No, que vayas por Alex a la escuela.

-Lo sé amor, ya voy en camino.

-¿Vas manejando mientras hablas conmigo?

-No, el auto sigue estacionado.

-Bien, me avisas si se van a ir a tu casa o a la mía.

-Sí, yo te digo a donde nos vamos, pero… ¿Qué le doy a Alex de comer? No sé hacer cosas muy elaboradas ni…

-Alex es feliz comiendo, puedes darle prácticamente lo que sepas hacer y se lo comerá.- Dijo ella con tono que me indicó que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Le gusta el pollo asado?-Dije sabiendo que es de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer sin incendiar la casa.

-Te va a amar, sobre todo si le picas un poco de manzana.

-Bien, gracias, te amo, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos más tarde Vega.-Para muchos sería raro que me diga así en lugar de un apodo cariñoso, pero que me diga Vega es importante para mí, pues nada ha cambiado en nuestra forma de actuar.

-Nos vemos amor.

Colgó la llamada y yo arranqué el auto para ir por Alex. Mientras conducía recordé como el día de ayer en la mañana Jade me enseño el dibujo donde Alex me aceptaba en su familia.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _-Tori…despierta, tienes que ir a trabajar.- Escuche lejanamente, sabía que era Jade, así que inconscientemente la busque para abrazarla, pero me sorprendí cuando abracé un cuerpo más pequeño. Recordé que es Alex pues durmió aquí, iba a separarme, pero él se acurrucó más, así que nos quedamos así._

 _-¡Vega!, ya había logrado que él despertara.-Dijo Jade con tono de reproche, pero también con algo de diversión._

 _-Bajaré a hacer el desayuno, si no bajan en quince minutos listos para irse no tendrán pancakes.- Ambos nos despertamos y yo corrí a bañarme mientras Alex se cambiaba en su habitación._

 _Me bañe rápidamente, pues no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Jade, cuando termine de arreglarme salí del baño con la ropa usada en mi mochila para lavarla cuando llegara a mi casa, una vez en la habitación de Jade vi a Alex sentado en la cama._

 _-¿Me ayudas?- Dijo extendiendo sus zapatos con los cordones desatados._

 _-Claro campeón.- Le ayude con sus cordones y después me ayudó a hacer las camas._

 _-Vaya, pensé que se quedarían sin pancakes.- Dijo Jade cuando nos vio entrar a la cocina, pues a ella no le gusta usar el comedor si no es una fecha importante._

 _-Somos superhéroes, somos rápidos.- Dijo Alex._

 _Desayunamos y por un momento me permití pensar que éramos una familia, que yo nunca me había alejado de Jade y que todo lo que había soñado a los 18 se había vuelto realidad. Cuando terminamos llevamos a Alex a la escuela y después deje a Jade en el teatro donde se va a representar su obra._

 _-¿Tienes tiempo?-Dijo ella cuando bajamos del auto._

 _-Sí, un poco. ¿Por qué?_

 _-Mira esto…- Después de eso me mostró una foto en su celular donde aparecía un "Mi familia"_

 _-Yo…am…- Me estaba imaginando lo que podría ser, pero me parecía imposible._

 _-Estos son mis padres, esta soy yo, este es Alex, y esta…eres tú…- Dijo sonriéndome, sentí como mis ojos empezaban a quemar, pero no reprimí las lágrimas._

 _-Bienvenida a la familia.- Escuche cerca de mi oído pues Jade me había abrazado al ver que empecé a llorar._

 _-¿No te molesta?_

 _-Yo debería preguntarte eso, no sé si te sientas presionada a decirle a Alex que eres como su padre y…- La callé con un beso antes de que siguiera._

 _-Antes me imaginaba un futuro a tu lado, y ahora se está cumpliendo, y si Alex y tú quieren que sea parte de su familia lo seré, si solo me ve como la novia de su madre también lo aceptaré._

 _-Estoy segura que te quiere en la familia tanto como yo.- Después de eso nos besamos y me tuve que ir a trabajar._

 _ **-Fin Flashback-**_

Cuando llegué a la escuela vi a alguien que me parecía muy conocido, pero no le tome importancia y baje del auto.

-¿Victoria Vega?- Ahí estaba Ryder. Las ganas de golpearlo eran muchas, pero me contuve.

-Daniels.

-¿Ya me perdonaste por arruinar tu vida?-Dijo con un poco de burla.

-No la arruinaste, me fui a estudiar medicina, no por tu broma de kínder.- Dije sonriendo y vi como su cara cambió y ahora mostraba seriedad.

-No importa, no vine aquí a discutir. Vine a buscar a mi hijo.- Dijo encaminándose a la puerta donde la maestra no lo reconoció y le preguntó por quien venía, nada de esto me da buena espina así que solo fui a la puerta para salir de ahí con Alex lo más pronto posible.

-Hola señorita…-Dije esperando que me reconociera y me dieran a Alex rápido.

-¿Vienes por el hijo de alguna amiga?-Dijo como si quisiera enterarse de algo más.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Sí me incumbe, porque el hijo de Jade también es mío por si no lo sabías.

-¿Sí?...¿Y cómo se llama?

-A-Alexis…no….si…no te importa.

-Señorita Vega, la maestra de su hijo quiere hablar con usted.

-Tengo que irme Ryder, suerte con buscar a tu hijo.- Entre a la escuela sabiendo que tendría que hablar con Jade sobre esto.

Cuando entré la señorita que es ayudante de la maestra de Alex me condujo hasta la enfermería y me preocupé un poco.

-Aquí está quien vino por Alex, yo tengo que regresar con los niños.- Dijo la señorita dejándome con Alex y su maestra, pero él estaba con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Dije caminando hacía el pequeño.

-No se preocupe, no fue grave, solo se cayó y se raspó un poco el codo, pero igual tenemos el deber de avisarle.

-Oh…¿Hace cuanto pasó?-Dije viendo que ya tenía una vendita en su codo.

-Unos minutos antes de que llegara.

-Muchas gracias por avisarme.-Dije mientras empezábamos a caminar a la salida. Cuando salimos ya no estaba Ryder, o solo no lo busque, pues Alex me parecía más importante, iba cabizbajo.

-Yo no me caí…Tommy me tiró.-Dijo cuando ya estábamos lejos de la escuela y cerca del auto.

-¿Qué?...iré a decirle a la maestra porque…

-¡No!-Dijo él rápidamente.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?- Le pregunte arrodillándome a su altura.

-Porque yo también le pegué…- Dijo él con un tono de tristeza.

-Alex, eso no se…

-Él estaba molestando a Jennifer, y no se debe molestar a los demás.-Se defendió antes de que yo terminara la frase anterior.

-En eso tienes razón, pero los golpes no son la manera de solucionar las cosas.- Dije aun sabiendo que yo golpeé al ex de Jade por defenderla.

Vi a Alex con un puchero y decidí enterarme más, saber la historia completa siempre era mejor.

-¿Por qué la estaba molestando?

-Porque ella tenía un balón y Tommy se lo quitó porque dijo que era de niños y las niñas no jugaban a eso… y le quite el balón…y se lo di a Jennifer, pero él me empujó y me caí, después me levanté y lo empuje también, pero lloró y se fue.-Con todas mis fuerzas reprimí mi sonrisa y negué con la cabeza, él estaba cabizbajo aun.

-¿Te digo un secreto?...La primera vez que me metí en problemas también fue por defender a una niña, pero aun así creo que no fue la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas.-Fue en ese instante que dejo de ver el piso y me vio a mi sorprendido.

-¿Y entonces como?-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Creo que si eso vuelve a pasar tendrás que decirle a la maestra para evitar los golpes.- Probablemente no vuelva a pasar pues son niños y las peleas se les olvidan rápido, y si Tommy es un niño normal no querrá más problemas con un West.

-¿Estás enojada?

-No pequeño, pero aun así hay que decirle a mami.

-Pero me va a regañar…

-Yo creo que solo te va a decir que no lo hagas de nuevo.

-Bueno…-Dijo él ya un poco más animado.

-¿Quieres ir a tu casa o a mi casa?-Dije subiéndolo al auto en su silla de niños que Jade me dio.

-A tu casa, para ver al perrito.

-Primero tenemos que pasar con una amiga por el perrito ¿te parece?

-¡Sí!

Manejé hasta la casa de mis amigos y quien me abrió fue Hanna, no se sorprendió de ver a Alex pues le dije que ya iba para su casa y acompañada del pequeño.

-Tori…qué bueno que llegas.-Dijo ella en cuanto me vio.

-Aquí estoy…¿todo bien?-¿Por qué por teléfono dijiste que me necesitabas?

-Sí, todo bien…solo…¿podrías cuidar a Susan por unas horas? Solo mientras voy al hospital por unos resultados importantes.

-Parece que hoy seré niñera…¿segura que todo está bien?-Dije preocupada por la parte de los resultados.

-Sí, no es nada malo, iré por Susan, sus cosas….y por Max.

En unos segundos volvió a aparecer por la puerta con todas las cosas, la niña y mi perro.

-Vaya, ya estabas preparada para esto.

-La verdad es que sí, tengo que estar en quince minutos en el hospital para hacer la prueba.

-¿Nada malo?- Dije por última vez.

-Nada malo, lo prometo.- Dijo ayudándome a subir a los niños al auto junto a Max.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa se quedaron jugando con Max y su pelota mientras yo hacía comida para Alex y para mí, pues Susan traía su comida en pequeños recipientes. También puse mi ropa que había usado en casa de Jade a lavar.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista Alex y yo nos sentamos en las sillas normales y Susan en la sillita alta, por insistencia de Alex él se sentó junto a mi ahijada y yo junto a él. Comimos mientras Alex hablaba sobre un dragón con un dueño llamado Hipo o algo así, y Susan le ponía atención mientras yo solo sonreía.

 **Pov Jade**

Vega me avisó que iban a su casa, así que fui directo a donde ella vivía, cuando iba a tocar su puerta también venían sus amigos, los espere y cuando llegaron Mike tocó el timbre.

-Vaya, sigues bien.- Fue lo que Hanna dijo.

-Yo sí, no puedo decir lo mismo de Max, dos niños y un perro no son una buena combinación.-Dijo riendo, y ninguno de nosotros entendió hasta que vimos a Max dormido en el jardín y junto a él los niños estaban jugando.

-Nunca lo había visto así de cansado.- Dijo Mike riendo.

-Alex y Susan lo hicieron correr mucho, después se sentaron a jugar y Max se quedó dormido.

-Susan, princesa…es hora de irnos.- La pequeña hizo un puchero y fue con su papá.

-Nooo. Tori, diles que no se la lleven.- Le dijo Alex a Tori.

-Yo no puedo decidir eso…¿Por qué no le dices a Mike que si deja venir a Susan el domingo?

El domingo Vega invitará a sus padres y me dijo que quería que yo estuviera aquí, seguramente también quiere a sus mejores amigos aquí.

Vi a mi hijo casi rogarle a Mike que trajera a la niña el domingo y solo reí, después Mike y su familia se fueron, Tori, Alex y yo entramos a la casa y me dijeron lo que había pasado con Tommy, no regañe a Alex, pero si le dije que a la próxima no se fuera a los golpes a la primera.

Yo fui a comer y Vega me acompaño mientras Alex se quedaba en un sofá viendo la televisión.

-Jade. Hoy en la escuela estaba Ryder Daniels.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacia ahí?

-Buscaba a "su hijo", dice que tu hijo es de él….- No, es imposible que sea de él, y si así fuera ¿Por qué después de cuatro años lo querría conocer?

-No. Vega no quiero que esté aquí, Alex es mi hijo, yo lo tuve, yo lo cuide cada madrugada que se enfermaba, no él, él ni sabía de su existencia, no puede aparecer ahora queriendo conocerlo ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera puede ser de él…bueno sí, pero no...no quiero que lo aleje de mi.

Sentí como empecé a llorar, pero ella me abrazó.

-Alex y tú son lo más importante que tengo, nadie los separará, pero necesitamos estar juntas en esto, no creo que se atreva a hacer algo si estamos juntas, él sabe que tú y yo funcionamos mejor juntas y que separadas somos un desastre.

Después de calmarme fuimos a la sala donde Alex estaba y ya se había quedado dormido.

-Jade…¿los llevo a casa o esperamos a que se despierte?

-Esperemos a que despierte.-Dije sonriéndole, ella me sonrió de vuelta y tomó a Alex en brazos, lo subió a su habitación y lo recostó, ella se acostó también y me hizo señas para que fuera junto a ellos, como en la primera noche que se quedó con nosotros entrelazó nuestros dedos y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Al verlos dormidos y al ver mi mano entrelazada con la de Tori sonreí con determinación, nadie me quitara a la pequeña familia que tengo, yo estoy casi segura que Alex no es hijo de Ryder, sé que no recuerdo esa noche, pero él no está en ninguno de los recuerdos de esa noche.

 **Es un capítulo algo corto pero es porque con él voy a anunciar la sorpresa…y si, para mi sigue siendo sábado porque no he dormido en 18 horas….lo que hace la tarea y el insomnio. Bueno ya la sorpresa…**

 **¿Qué hacen si les digo que habrá capítulos en días random durante dos semanas? Y por días random no me refiero a solo uno o dos...dejo lo demás a su imaginación e intentaré dormir.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Jade**

Es viernes y tengo que ir a la escuela de Alex, Tori llamó a mis padres y de alguna manera logró que tuvieran el día libre y muy temprano llegó por Alex para llevarlo al colegio, pensé que Alex iba a decir que no, pero en cuanto Tori llegó él corrió con ella y ahora mis padres y yo estamos esperando que regrese para que nos lleve a nosotros también.

-Hija…¿sabes que se traen ese par?- Dijo mi madre sentándose junto a mí en espera de Vega.

-Sinceramente no, llevan planeando algo desde que Tori le quitó el yeso.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, parece que se llevan muy bien.-Dijo ella un poco seria.

-¿Eso es malo?-Dije preocupada de su reacción.

-No…bueno un poco, se han tomado mucho cariño, y temo que Alex se ilusione en vano.

-No será en vano mamá.- Dije sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas hija?

-Volví con Tori…bueno no volvimos a ser lo de antes, esta vez va en serio y somos novias desde el sábado.

-¿Y no nos dijiste? Eso fue hace casi una semana.-Dijo mi padre bajando las escaleras.

-No hubo oportunidad, los primeros días trabajaron hasta tarde, y después se fueron de viaje.

-Ay hija, me alegra tanto que ella y tú se hayan arreglado. Aunque hay algo que aun no entiendo.-Dijo mi madre poniéndose a recordar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo mi padre.

-Hace años, el día que "terminaron" Tori salió llorando de aquí.

-Sí, eso solo fue un mal entendido que nos llevó a estar tanto tiempo separadas, ese día ella me iba a decir que intentáramos algo serio, pero yo le había dicho que se fuera en cuanto terminó lo que ella y yo teníamos.

Mi madre iba a decir algo más, pero el timbre de la casa sonó, y seguramente es mi novia.

-Victoria.

-Señor West.

Al escuchar eso me preocupé, pues mi papá no era así de seco con ella, pero al llegar a la puerta vi una extraña escena que me hizo sonreír.

-Tú nunca decepcionas, no me equivoque al decir que eras la mejor relación que mi hija había tenido.- Fue lo que mi padre le dijo a Tori mientras la abrazaba. ¿Mi padre sabía lo que tenía con Tori?

-Yo...am no se que hice...-Dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Siempre supe que regresarías e intentarías tener algo serio con Jade, sé que nunca dejaste de amarla.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Tori abriendo los ojos como platos, yo supongo que es porque a mi padre jamás le dijimos de lo que "teníamos" por miedo a su reacción, pero parece que eso él ya lo sabía, y Tori solo estaba sorprendida porque él sabía que nunca me dejo de amar.

-Una vez estabas un poco pasada de copas y llamaste a esta casa, y sin dejarme hablar me enteré de lo que pasó por tu cabeza cuando "terminaste" con ella, pensabas que quien te había contestado era Jade y me dijiste que me amabas demasiadas veces, me dijiste como si Jade te lo hubiera pedido hubieras intentado algo serio aunque no tenías nada que ofrecerle…y me dijiste lo mucho que te hubiera gustado que ese día Jade te hubiera besado y demostrado que lo que hacías era una estupidez y debían estar juntas. Después alguna de tus amigas se dio cuenta y te dijo que dejaras el celular antes de que hicieras alguna tontería, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Yo...am...eso debió pasar hace mucho tiempo, pero igual lo lamento señor West, yo normalmente no tomo, pero en esa época las fiestas eran un buen distractor. Yo no quiero que piense que soy una mala influencia para su familia y…

-No te preocupes, según recuerdo ese día yo había tenido mucho trabajo y tu llamada me divirtió mucho, y gracias a eso mi odio por ti disminuyó.

-¿Sabías lo que había pasado y no me dijiste nada Adam West?- Dijo mi madre.

-No me correspondía a mi decírtelo, y tenía que fingir que esa llamada no había sucedido, seguramente al otro día Tori no recordó nada.

-Esperen un segundo. ¿Acaso soy la única persona que no sabía que mi padre estaba enterado de lo que tenía con Tori?-Dije confundida.

-En mi defensa fui interrogada y no tuve escapatoria.- Dijo Tori y yo levanté una ceja.

-La vi un día en una casa hogar y estaba hablando de una chica que la traía loca de ojos color zafiro…saque mis propias conclusiones y cuando la fui a interrogar dijo que salía contigo, y después me suplicó que no la alejara de ti.- Vi como Tori se ponía roja y solo me pude reír.

-Sabía que les habías hablado de mí, ese día que fuimos a verlos y susurraban entre ellos fue por tu culpa.- Dije acusándola infantilmente.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _-Vega, mis padres salieron de viaje. ¿No quieres venir un rato?-Dije seductoramente mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono._

 _-Me encantaría, pero…tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo nerviosa._

 _-Ugh, bien. Nos vemos luego.- Iba a colgar pero ella me lo impidió._

 _-¡No!, Quiero decir…¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?_

 _-¿A dónde?_

 _-Es una casa hogar, voy ahí al menos una vez al mes y les doy regalos a los niños de ahí._

 _-¿Y puedo entrar?-Dije sabiendo que cuidan mucho quien entra a esos lugares por seguridad de los niños._

 _-Vas con Victoria Vega, obviamente te dejaran entrar.-Dijo ella con diversión._

 _-Vega, últimamente tu ego anda por los cielos._

 _-Lo sé, creo que estar contigo tanto tiempo hace que algo de ti se me pegue._

 _-No…ambas sabemos que siempre has sido así, pero hasta ahora tienes confianza conmigo para mostrarte como realmente eres._

 _-Sí, eso también es una opción…¿Y si me abres? Estoy afuera de tu casa lista para irnos._

 _-¿Y si digo que no?_

 _-Anda, te divertirás…y yo invito la comida._

 _-Bien, ya voy.- Dije terminando la llamada, y cuando baje a la puerta principal ahí estaba ella sonriendo y apoyada en un auto que jamás había visto._

 _-¿Y eso?- Dije señalando el auto._

 _-Un préstamo, no cabían los regalos en la bicicleta.-Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que yo subiera, luego rodeo el auto y se subió en el lugar del conductor._

 _-Aún no me acostumbro a que tu manejes.-Ella solo rió y yo puse música y fui cantando todo el camino, era realmente sorprendente como muchas veces nos entendíamos solo con miradas._

 _Una vez que llegamos al lugar todos ahí la saludaron con amabilidad y un poco de cariño, y a mí me trataron de la misma manera, al menos los encargados, porque cuando llegamos a donde estaban los niños ellos corrieron hacía Tori y casi la derriban, pero dos niños como de siete años al verme se voltearon a ver y se rieron._

 _-Hola, soy Dylan y él es Andrew. Tus ojos son bonitos, ¿de qué color son?_

 _-Yo digo que son azules, pero Tori siempre dice que son color zafiro.-Antes de que ellos dijeran algo, o que yo les dijera que porque les importaba Vega nos interrumpió._

 _-A ver todos, una fila que les traigo regalos. Dylan y Andrew, mas les vale no haber planeado nada contra mí esta vez.-Cuando todos los pequeños hicieron la fila que Vega les dijo algunas niñas también me vieron y al igual que Dylan y Andrew se vieron y susurraron cosas entre ellas._

 _-Vega, al parecer no les agrado._

 _-Tonterías, seguro les causaste una impresión, no vienen muchas chicas por aquí._

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

-Chicas, luego recuerdan ese día, o lo que sea que ambas están recordando, ahora hay que ir a la escuela de Alex.- Dijo mi madre sacándome del recuerdo y por lo que veo a Tori también.

-Cierto, vamos a mi auto.

-¿Todos juntos en tu auto?-Dijo mi padre.

-Sí, me dijeron que era mejor así para que el estacionamiento no se llenara.-Dijo Tori mientras mis padres subían a la parte trasera del auto y ella me abría la puerta para que yo subiera.

-¿Ya me vas a decir que traen Alex y tú desde hace tiempo?

-No te diré, pero hoy sabrás que era lo que planeábamos.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela, nos bajamos del auto y Tori iba guiándonos, pues solo ella sabía a dónde íbamos. Llegamos a un pequeño salón/auditorio donde había un pequeño escenario, se parecía un poco al salón de Sikowitz, pero este era más grande.

-¿Boletos?-Dijo la ayudante de la maestra de Alex, y antes de que le dijera que no teníamos Tori sacó unos papeles de su bolsa.

-¿Boletos? ¿Qué es esto Vega?- Dije volteando a verla, pero solo me dio un beso en la frente y me hizo sentarme en silencio.

-"Bienvenidos al festejo del día de las madres y los padres de familia. Tercera llamada, comenzamos"-Dijo una voz y Tori entrelazó su mano con la mía.

De pronto empezó un cuento muy conocido por todos, empezó con Wendy y sus hermanos hablando de Peter Pan, como eran niños pequeños y no se aprendían los diálogos completos supongo que la maestra les puso algo fácil, y también les estaba diciendo lo que seguía por si se les olvidaba.

Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando apareció Peter Pan pues era mi niño, Alex estaba siendo el papel principal y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, tanto que parecía que no tenía 4 años si no más. Como son niños pequeños la obra no duró mucho, pero fue muy divertido ver como mi pequeño "peleaba" con Garfio con una espada de globo.

Una vez que la obra terminó Tori salió del salón junto a mis padres y yo fui por Alex, pues quería decirle lo bien que lo había hecho. Ver a mi hijo actuar fue bonito, pero saber que había hecho todo por mi me emocionaba demasiado, si tuviera que volver a pasar por lo que pase esa noche de la que no recuerdo nada para tener a mi niño, lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias.

 **POV Tori**

La sorpresa nos salió perfecta, juro que vi a Jade emocionarse casi al borde de las lágrimas, y no es por nada, pero Alex fue de los que mejor actuó. Los señores West están platicando con unos amigos que encontraron y yo me quedé esperando a Jade y Alex.

-¿Realmente creías que me ibas a engañar? El niño por el que viniste la otra vez no es tu hijo, es hijo de Jade, y mío.- Vi a Ryder con un globo con forma de auto y solo le di la mirada más fría que tengo.

-Largo de aquí Ryder, no tengo ganas de discutir.

-Es mi hijo, y lo voy a recuperar.

-No se puede recuperar algo que nunca fue tuyo.

Vi como Jade y Alex venían muy felices, y cuando llegaron a donde estaba la sonrisa de Jade se esfumó.

-Hola chaparro, yo soy tu papá.- Dijo Ryder poniéndose a la altura de Alex, pero él se escondió tras Jade.

-No quiero. Tori es mi papá.-Dijo haciendo un puchero y viéndome a mí.

Ryder se enojó muchísimo con eso, Jade se sorprendió pero después sonrió.

-Ven, te llevo con los abuelos mientras mami y yo arreglamos esto campeón.- Tomé al pequeño en brazos y lo fui a dejar con los señores West.

 **POV Jade**

-¿Quién te dijo de la existencia de mi hijo?-Dije enojada cuando Tori regresó a mi lado y me abrazó dándome la seguridad que necesitaba.

-Un tal James, él me contactó, me dijo que yo merecía saber que tenía un hijo, y tiene razón.

-Ryder, no es tu hijo, ya lo escuchaste, la única persona que conoce como su "papá" es a Tori, y eso no va a cambiar solo porque quieres jugar a ser el padre que no fuiste en años, ¿te digo porque no te dije que estaba embarazada?, Porque no quería que mi hijo supiera que su padre me drogó para acostarse conmigo aun sabiendo que yo amaba a una chica. Estoy completamente segura que no es tuyo Ryder.

-Pero James me dijo que…

-James está enojado porque terminé con él y Vega lo puso en su lugar. Sabe que lo más preciado que tenemos es a Alex, y sabía que tú nos buscarías si te decía que el niño era tuyo.

-No…no es de Victoria…es mi hijo….hice cuentas…es imposible que sea de ella, exijo una prueba de ADN.

-Dile que sí haremos la prueba, yo hablaré con un abogado que conozco por si la prueba es positiva hacer lo posible porque no te quite a Alex, son mi familia ahora, no nos van a separar hermosa. Confía en mí.- Todo eso me lo dijo al oído, y después de darme un beso en la frente se fue a hacer una llamada.

-Haremos la prueba, y si resulta negativa te quiero lejos de mi familia.-Dije usando el tono de amenaza que usaba en mi época en Hollywood Arts.

-Sí, pero si es positiva pelearé por él.- Después de eso se fue muy enojado y yo vi a Tori y ella había terminado la llamada y estaba con cara de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te dijo el abogado?-Dije llegando hasta ella y apoyando mi cabeza en ella.

-Dijo que si la prueba resulta positiva Ryder puede pedir tiempo con él, pero el estado casi siempre apoya a la madre y una vez que vean lo buena madre que eres con Alex él no te lo puede quitar, a lo único que puede aspirar es a verlo los fines de semana y si tu quisieras él tendrá que darte una pensión alimenticia para Alex.

-¿Es un buen abogado?

-El mejor, a mi no me puede representar porque no sería ético pues es mi tío, pero en este caso como sería a ti si puede. Pero no hay que adelantarnos a nada, la prueba no se ha hecho, y tú estás segura que no es de Ryder.

Vi como Alex corría hasta nosotras y me separé de Tori, ella lo tomó en brazos y el pequeño nos abrazó por el cuello a ambas.

 **Es un capítulo algo pequeño, pero nos leemos pronto bebés.**

 **Solo espero que actualizar a las cuatro de la mañana no se me haga costumbre xD.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **POV Jade.**

Una hora después de que mi familia y yo regresáramos de la obra estábamos aquí en mi casa cuando el timbre sonó, mi padre abrió y ahí estaba Ryder con un abogado exigiendo que se hicieran las pruebas necesarias hoy o si no seguiría molestándonos.

-Me siento culpable de que canceles la reunión que tenías planeada para mañana.-Le dije a mi novia cuando estábamos en mi habitación esperando a que Alex se terminara de alistar para irnos al hospital y hacer la prueba de ADN lo más pronto posible.

-No pasa nada, igual es mejor cancelarla, era reunión familiar y Hayley que ha sido como una hermana para mí no va a llegar esta semana. Beck y Cat van a hacer las compras o algo así, y después él irá al llamado de grabación. Tú no ibas a estar cien por ciento ahí, y si te soy sincera tampoco yo.

El que nos contemplé en su familia me hace sonreír mucho y le doy un beso muy corto.

-Eww.- Tori ríe en el beso cuando escucha a Alex hacer esa expresión.

-¿Eww qué?, Ven aquí.- Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacía Alex, quien solo soltó un pequeño grito seguido de una carcajada pues no fue tan rápido para escapar y Tori lo tomó en brazos y así lo tumbó en la cama y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-No…Tori…para….- Decía el pequeño entre risas, con una sonrisa ella lo soltó.

-Vega, hay que irnos…-Dije sin querer arruinar el momento, pero era necesario.

-Vamos, tranquila, incluso si sale positiva la prueba haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que él no te quite a Alex, incluso si tu quieres se puede hacer que ni siquiera pueda verlo si no estás presente.-Me dijo mi novia al oído.

Tori, Alex y yo fuimos en el auto de Vega hasta el hospital donde ella trabaja. Cuando bajamos del auto en el estacionamiento estaban Ryder y su abogado, Tori me dijo que no me preocupara por que yo no tengo abogado, que ella ya contrató uno.

-Vamos.- Dijo Ryder intentando darnos órdenes a todos los presentes.

-Daniels, ese es el hospital, el laboratorio está del otro lado.-Dijo Vega rodando los ojos, supongo que ella conoce este lugar a la perfección, pues aquí trabaja.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso Vega?- Dijo él queriendo provocarla.

-Porque ahí hay un letrero.- Dijo mi novia señalando un punto donde efectivamente había indicaciones.

Todos seguimos a Tori hasta dentro del laboratorio, aunque Ryder lo hizo de mala gana.

Una vez dentro estábamos esperando al abogado que Tori contrató llegara para que todo estuviera en orden. Ryder estaba viendo mal a mi novia pues ella tenía en brazos a Alex.

-Vega, ahorrémonos todo, mi abogado es de los mejores del país, no hay abogado que puedas pagar que le gane en un juicio. Acepten que Alexis es mi hijo y denme los derechos que me corresponden.

-Primero su nombre es Alexander, segundo no es tu hijo, tercero tú a mi no me dices que hacer, y finalmente te aseguro que el abogado de Jade es mucho mejor que el tuyo.- Dijo mi novia con determinación, lo que hizo que Ryder se shockeara un poco pues la Victoria Vega de antes nunca le hubiera hablado así.

-No hay muchos abogados que puedas contratar, no te alcanzaría para pagarle a algún buen abogado, eres hija de un simple policía y te fuiste de tu casa, seguramente no tienes ni donde caerte muerta.

-Quizá no necesita muchas opciones. Steve Barnes, abogado de la señorita Jadelyn West.- Dijo el tío de Tori llegando con nosotras y presentándose ante Ryder como mi abogado.

-Imposible.- Dijo Ryder luciendo un poco inseguro al igual que su abogado.

-Me voy con Alex porque no quiero que siga escuchando las tonterías de Ryder, Mike debe estar cerca por si hay problemas solo haz que alguna enfermera le hable, si es más grave puedes mandar a que me busquen a mí.- Dijo Tori en mi oído.

-¿Qué tanto se secretean?-Dijo Ryder enojado.

-Hablamos de que Tori llevará a nuestro hijo a la cafetería mientras tú y yo hablamos de cómo será la prueba.- Dije viendo como Alex y Tori se iban lejos de nosotros.

-Así que admites que es mi hijo.

-No, lo dije porque es hijo mío y de Tori.

-Por favor, llevas años sin verla, Alex tiene entr años, y ella estaba desaparecida en ese entonces. No puede ser su hijo.-Dijo enojado.

-No biológicamente, pero ambos se han aceptado como familia. No separes a mi familia Ryder.

-Si es mi hijo merezco un poco de su cariño y tengo los derechos que un padre tiene con su hijo.

-No los tienes, incluso cuando tú y yo teníamos "algo" siempre dijiste que no querías hijos, ¿Cómo es que de pronto te llegó el instinto paternal?, ¿Por qué quieres derechos que no te has ganado y que no intentas ganar de buen modo? No estuviste ahí cuando estaba embarazada, o cuando mi niño se enfermaba y tenía que quedarme despierta velando sus sueños.

-Ella tampoco.- Dijo señalando a Vega que estaba ordenando algo de comer con Alex en su espalda.

-Ella no quiere derechos a la fuerza, se los está ganando sin saber. Ella solo tiene un amor desinteresado.

-Jade, no discutas con él, mejor hagamos la prueba, mientras más rápido se haga, mas rápido saldremos de esta.- Me aconsejó el señor Barnes.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura y cuando voltee vi a Tori.

-¿Y Alex?

-Con Mike, me pidió que no te dejara sola.- Le di media sonrisa y volvimos al tema.

 **Pov Tori**

-¿Todo bien?-Dijo Mike sentándose junto a Alex.

-Hasta ahora sí.-Dije intentando hablar del tema frente a Alex.

-Tori…-Escuché que me habló muy bajo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú eres como mi papá verdad?

-Yo te había dicho ya que sería lo que tú quisieras mi niño.

-Entonces ve con mi mami, porque no quiero que él sea mi papá.- Dijo señalando a Ryder.

-Pero si me voy ¿Quién se quedaría contigo?

-El tío Mike.- Mi amigo solo se rió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ve, no la dejes sola en esto, yo cuido al enano mientras deciden como la harán.

Caminé hasta mi novia y la rodee con mis brazos para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras nos centramos en el tema de la prueba.

 **Pov Jade**

-Yo opino que hay que hacerle la prueba sacándole sangre, será más efectivo.

-Alex le tiene miedo a las inyecciones, que sea mejor por saliva.

-No, yo quiero que sea efectiva, y eso solo es con sangre.-Dijo Ryder y Tori soltó un bufido.

-Es igual de efectiva una prueba por saliva que por sangre, ambos fluidos tienen altos niveles de material genético.-Dijo mi novia.

-¿Y lo creeré solo porque tú lo dices?

-Muchos estudios respaldan lo que acabo de decir, y si aun así no me crees puedes preguntar, hay muchos doctores por aquí que pueden resolver tu duda.

-Bien, que se haga el estudio por saliva, pero quiero los resultados mañana.

El tío de Tori decidió ir con Ryder y su abogado a buscar a alguien que hiciera los estudios, una vez que encontraron quien los haría tuve que ir por Alex para que entrara al lugar donde se le tomaría la muestra.

Al lugar solo pudimos ingresar Ryder, los abogados y yo, dejando fuera a Tori. Después de corroborar que la muestra fue guardada y enviada para analizar, salimos del área del laboratorio con la indicación de regresar al día siguiente para leer los resultados, en cuanto Alex vio a Tori esperándonos corrió hasta ella, de reojo pude notar a Ryder con la mirada baja mientras veía a Tori, pero yo no entendía por qué.

No le tomé mucha importancia y fui hasta donde estaban Tori y Alex, quienes pusieron sus mejores sonrisas al verme cerca.

-No.- Dije "seriamente", pues sabía que me pedirían algo.

-Aun no sabes lo que te pediríamos.- Dijo Tori, y yo al ver que mi hijo se rió decidí molestarla como lo hacía antes.

-"Aún no sabes lo que pediríamos"- Dije exagerando su sutil acento.

-¡Yo no hablo así!- Dijo haciendo un puchero, y Alex solo reía.

-Deja de lloriquear Vega, mejor díganme que querían.

-No, ya nada.- Dijo bajando a Alex y después cruzó los brazos, haciendo berrinche.

Rodé los ojos y voltee a ver a mi hijo, quien solo articuló la palabra "Helado".

-Vega, deja de portarte como niña de tres años, dime que querían.- Ella me vio y después giró su cabeza, haciéndome ver que estaba "indignada".

-¿Alex quieres ir por helado?- Le pregunté a mi hijo.

-¡Sí!- Dijo él emocionado.

-Vamos, hay que comprar uno de triple chocolate.- Dije maliciosamente pues es el sabor favorito de mi novia, ella solo me vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo quiero.- Dijo dándome un abrazo.

-No. Tú estás enojada.

-Ya no. Ahora vamos por helado.- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Ahora yo no quiero que vayas.-Dije guiñándole un ojo a Alex, para que él viera que no era serio el problema entre Vega y yo.

-Pues…pues…no te dejaré ir.-Y después de eso me abrazó.

Cuando pasó eso yo cautelosamente saqué sus llaves de su bolsillo trasero y saqué las llaves del auto, así como lo hacía antes con las llaves de su casa para que tuviera que ir a la mía por ellas y terminábamos en mi cama.

Le di un beso, ella soltó su agarre, entonces tomé a Alex de la mano y comenzamos a caminar con dirección al auto, Tori nos vio con algo de confusión, le mostré las llaves y ella corrió hasta nosotros.

-No esta vez Jadey.- Dijo cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

-¡Vamos por el helado triple de chocolate!- Dijo mientras ayudaba a Alex a subir al auto, yo solo sonreí y fui hasta el asiento del copiloto.

 **Me tardé demasiado lo sé. Les pido mil disculpas.**

 **Con lo mucho que me tardé tal vez ya hasta olvidaron lo que comentaron, pero igual les responderé.**

 **Dios17: Pues esperemos al siguiente capítulo para ver si es hijo de ese intento de persona.**

 **JessRop: Eso no está en mi poder…no espera, si lo está, pero no diré nada aún. Al parecer Alex ya aceptó a Tori como su padre.**

 **Marilinn: Pues sí, pero al parecer Ryder quiere demasiado que sea su hijo.**

 **Kitty69fong: *Recibe la barra de chocolate como dos meses (o más) después* Ryder solo está en esta historia para complicar las cosas. Te quiero más.**

 **keizike: Aquí, lamento tardar tanto.**

 **renata pozo : Yes, no, maybe. I don't know. Can you repeat the question?...Perdón tenía que hacerlo xD.**

 **Perdónenme, intentaré no abandonarlos más, es solo que la escuela en la tarde es mucho para mí.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

 **Pov Jade**

Me encontraba con Ryder y nuestros respectivos abogados adentro de un consultorio del hospital, el doctor estaba por leer lo que en la hoja de los análisis decía, para así ver si Alex era hijo de Ryder o no.

Tori no había venido pues Alex por la noche tuvo un poco de fiebre, y ella se ofreció para quedarse cuidándolo mientras yo venía a ver el resultado.

-Señores, el resultado entre las muestras del señor Daniels, y Alexander West es del 0.00%, lo cual quiere decir que es negativo. Daniels no es el padre del hijo de la señorita West.

Estaba tan feliz de saber que Ryder no era el padre de mi hijo, y entonces cuando salí vi que ahí estaba Mike, de la felicidad que sentía solamente pude abrazarlo y decirle que Alex no era hijo de Ryder, él nos había estado apoyando desde que se enteró así que le dio mucha felicidad.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con Tori?-Dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Sí, por favor.- Dije, y empezamos a caminar hacia su auto.

Con la sola mención de Tori me puse un poco mal, pues Ryder me había estado diciendo cosas que me dejaron pensando, como que Tori en algún momento se aburriría de mi y de Alex, pues aun tiene 26 años, una carrera y la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que le diera hijos propios.

-Voy a pasar a comprar comida para mi familia ¿Te molesta?- Me dijo una vez que estábamos en el auto.

-No, en realidad sirve de que compro algo para que también comamos, porque te puedo asegurar que solo desayunaron lo que les dejé. ¿Qué vas a comprar?-Dije.

-Sushi.- Me respondió y yo sonreí un poco al recordar la primera cita que tuve con Tori.

 _ **-FlashBack-**_

 _Estoy muy nerviosa, y sé que tal vez no debería ser así porque solo voy a salir con Tori, y hemos salido muchas veces, pero la diferencia es que esta vez saldremos solas, sin Cat ni los chicos. Escuché como sonó el timbre y corrí escaleras abajo al llegar vi que mi madre ya había abierto la puerta y Vega estaba ahí frente a ella._

 _-Hola amor.- Dijo ella, pues frente a mi madre actuamos como si fuéramos pareja desde el día que nos descubrió._

 _-Vega.- Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella me tomó de la mano._

 _-Victoria. Quiero a mi hija temprano.- Dijo mi madre mandándole una mirada seria._

 _-No se preocupe señora West, yo la traeré a la hora que usted me diga.- Dijo Vega con su mejor sonrisa._

 _-La quiero aquí a las 6._

 _-¡Mamá!- Le reclamé y Tori se rio._

 _-Bien, a las 8, ni un minuto más tarde pues el padre de Jade llega a las 8:30._

 _-Bien. Nos vemos mamá.-Le dije mientras arrastraba a Vega hacia la salida de la casa._

 _-Despídete bien Jadey.- Rodé los ojos y fui hasta mi madre y le di un beso y un abrazo._

 _-Nos vemos al rato._

 _-Sí bebé. Con cuidado.-Dijo ella como siempre me despide, olvidando que ahora no estábamos solas y Vega escuchaba._

 _-¿Por qué la estúpida sonrisita Vega?-Le dije una vez que subimos a mi auto, pues ella aún no tenía._

 _-Por nada…bebé.- Yo le di un golpe y ella sonrió._

 _-¿A dónde me llevas Vega?-Dije, pues aunque es mi auto ella es quien va conduciendo._

 _-Primero iremos al cine a ver la película de la que has estado hablando todo el último mes._

 _-¿Conseguiste boletos?-Yo pensaba que tendría que esperar a que pasaran unos días después del estreno para poder comprar boletos ya que en todos lados estaban agotados._

 _-Por supuesto. Nunca dudes de mis habilidades.-Dijo guiñándome un ojo._

 _En el cine no pasó mucho, solo Tori brincando cada que una escena la asustaba._

 _-¿Y ahora?-Dije mientras caminábamos, pero íbamos tomadas de la mano._

 _-Ahora tengo hambre, así que supongo que hay que buscar que comer._

 _-Am…Vega._

 _-¿Sí?-Dijo ella parándose y volteando a verme._

 _-Quiero sushi. Pero no quiero comerlo en el restaurante._

 _-Oh, no te preocupes. Podemos irnos a mi casa y pedirlo a domicilio, mis padres y Trina fueron a visitar a mi tía por el fin de semana.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Una vez que estábamos en el sofá de la casa de Tori llegó nuestro sushi, pero el repartidor le estaba coqueteando a mi cita, así que tome cartas en el asunto, me desabotoné la blusa y desordené un poco mi cabello._

 _-Amor. ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-Le dije con la voz más dulce que pude hacer, mientras la abrazaba pasando mis brazos por su abdomen._

 _-Oh…wow…tienes novia…perdón…yo…adiós…-Dijo el chico con nerviosismo y se subió a su motocicleta._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Vega al cerrar la puerta y dejando nuestra comida en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá._

 _-Marcaba territorio. Quedamos en que por hoy eras mi cita.-Dije sin mostrar que estaba un poco celosa. Ella se encogió de hombros y solo seguimos como si no hubiera pasado._

 _Empezamos a comer y Tori estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para comer con los palillos, hasta que finalmente logró levantar el rollo por unos segundos, pero después se le cayó._

 _-Torpe.- Dije burlándome._

 _-No lo soy._

 _-Lo eres Vega. No lo niegues.-Ella infantilmente me enseñó la lengua y yo rodé los ojos._

 _Siguió intentando y no negaré que me causó un poco de ternura._

 _-Ten.-Dije poniendo un rollo frente a ella con mis palillos._

 _Ella me miró un poco confundida._

 _-¿No confías en mi?_

 _-Creo que más de lo que debería.-Dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa y se comió el rollo que había puesto frente a ella antes._

 _ **-Fin FlashBack-**_

-Wow. O realmente amas el sushi, o te trae muy buenos recuerdos.-Dijo Mike una vez que llegamos al lugar donde pediríamos la comida.

-En la primera cita con Tori comimos sushi, y era muy torpe. Ese día me empecé a dar cuenta que tenía sentimientos por ella.-Dije sonriendo.

Aunque yo no conocía mucho a Mike, sentía que podía confiar en él.

-Ahora entiendo porque en los primeros años que pasó en Miami no quería sushi.

Una vez que llegamos a donde iba a comprar su sushi vi que cruzando la calle había un restaurante de comida Italiana.

-¿Te molesta si mientras tú pides el sushi voy a pedir comida italiana? Es que a Alex no le gusta el Sushi, además de que anoche tuvo un poco de fiebre.

-No, adelante, si salgo primero te espero aquí en el auto.- Dijo, después bajamos y fuimos a pedir nuestra respectiva comida.

 **Pov Tori.**

Alex ya estaba mejor, en realidad ya hasta estábamos jugando con una pista de autos que Jade trajo desde su casa la noche anterior que llegaron para quedarse conmigo a dormir. Ambos estábamos aún en pijama.

-¿Tienes sueño?-Dije al ver a Alex frotándose un ojito.

-No.- Dijo el fingiendo que no tenía sueño.

-Bueno, ¿No quieres ver una película en el sofá? Es que ya me cansé de jugar a las carreras.

-¡Sí!, Pero no quiero guardar mi pista, y mamá siempre me dice que hay que guardar todo cuando se acaba de jugar.-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Hagamos algo, por hoy dejaremos la pista así mientras vemos la película, y yo le digo a Jade que te dejé que no guardaras la pista porque jugaríamos después.-Dije, pues si se quedaba en el sofá viendo una película probablemente se dormiría, lo cual le hacía falta porque anoche no durmió mucho.

-¡Sí! Vamos a ver Cars.- Dijo emocionado y corriendo hacía el sofá.

A los quince minutos de la película Alex se quedó dormido, lo acomodé mejor y como era un sofá amplio me recosté a su lado y me dormí también.

 **Pov Jade**

Cuando entré a la casa dejé la bolsa de comida en la mesa y después fui hacia la sala de estar, me sorprendí al ver que Tori había quitado la pequeña mesita que tenía en el centro normalmente, y ahora había una pista de autos enorme, con cuidado caminé hacia el sofá frente al televisor y vi a Tori y Alex dormidos y la película de Cars estaba por la mitad. Los vi más detenidamente y vi que seguían en pijama, por lo que solo rodé los ojos y sonreí. Tomé a Alex en brazos y lo subí a la cama que había ocupado en la habitación de huéspedes la noche anterior, vi como Max salió de no sé dónde y se acurruco junto a Alex, quien lo abrazó y siguió durmiendo.

-Amor, ven, vamos a tu cama aquí te puedes lastimar.-Le dije a Tori una vez que regresé con ella.

-No quiero.

-Sí quieres.- Dije, y ayudándola a levantarse nos fuimos a su habitación.

-¿Cómo te fue mi amor?-Dijo una vez que estábamos en su habitación.

-No es hijo de Ryder.- Dije feliz, pero después recordé la conversación con Ryder.

-Hey, eso es excelente. ¿Por qué estás así entonces?-Dijo sin entender porque estaba decaída.

-Soy un problema para ti. Tienes una vida por delante, tienes una exitosa carrera, dinero y 26 años, puedes empezar tu propia familia con alguna increíble chica y no tendrías los problemas que tienes por estar conmigo, no te arrastrarían a un drama de paternidad.

-¿De dónde sacas eso mi amor? Yo no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú, te quiero a ti y a Alex en mi vida. Sé que eres con quien me veo el resto de mi vida, y no me importan los problemas que haya que afrontar siempre y cuando lo hagamos juntas. Dijimos que lo intentaríamos una vez más, y si las cosas no funcionan sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

-Te amo Victoria Vega.- Dije y después la besé con muchísima ternura, transmitiéndole así todo lo que yo quería decirle, pero que no se podían decir en palabras, el beso se iba haciendo un poco más apasionado y Tori lo cortó gentilmente.

-Jade, muero por hacerte el amor, pero ahora está Alex en la habitación de al lado y tengo mucho sueño.- Dijo sonrojándose.

-Solo abrázame y durmamos, también tengo sueño.- Dije sonriendo, y no era mentira, pues realmente ninguno de los tres habíamos dormido bien anoche.

 **¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo (un poco tarde)!**

 **Hola a todos, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Los quiero.  
**

**VBJTDEPT** **: Hola, no, esto no es G!P solo que los padres de Tori no habían visto a ninguna de las chicas en todo ese tiempo y como dice Jade hay veces en las que Alex se parece a Tori, solo es una casualidad. Los Vega sacaron sus conclusiones pues hay métodos como una inseminación artificial con un donante parecido físicamente a Tori.  
(PD: Si tú no actualizas yo tampoco lo haré. No le digas a nadie pero sigo tus historias.)**

 **alisswan1399** **: ¿Qué es de un fanfic sin drama?...No será mucho, no es de mis cosas favoritas de escribir. No la abandonaré, solo a veces tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo escribir como me gustaría. No te enamores de Tori, Jade se podría poner celosa.**

 **JessRop: ¡Hola! Yo también ya extrañaba escribir- No te preocupes por olvidar lo que comentas, yo me olvido hasta de lo que comí un día anterior.**

 **Dios17: Sé que tardo mucho, y lo lamento. Aquí está el resultado pero…¿Está todo en orden ya?**

 **Guest: No realmente. Mis vacaciones empezaron el 19 de diciembre y después tuve algunos compromisos.**

 **Marilinn: Tus deseos son ordenes…Bueno no, pero al menos Ryder no es el padre de Alex.**

 **Michi: ¡Gracias! Y la respuesta a la pregunta de por qué Alex no puede ser hijo de Tori es porque…no lo diré**

 **Rachel Lawless** **: Estoy con vida, aún no llames a la policía. Tranquila, Tori defenderá a su mujer y a su…cachorro?**

 **aljpadilla** **: Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, no lo abandonaré, solo tardo un poco por la escuela.**


End file.
